A Complicated Girl: The Power of the Elements
by story-angel
Summary: Lily thinks that James just wants her as a trophy. In the summer, James moves into a new town for his mom's work. What he doesn't know, is that the Party Girl has this town around her little finger. LJ SBOC RLOC Full sum inside or on my profile.NO FLAMES.
1. The Party Girl

Okay, here is the promised new story!

**_A Complicated Girl: The Power of the Elements_**

Summary: Lily is a very complicated girl. She isn't popular at school, and is a stickler for rules. At the moment, James really likes her, and even though she admires his determination, she thinks he wants her as a trophy. So he can say that he has gone out with every girl in school, (minus Slytherins) so she has never given in. Not since 4th year. Now, Lily is on her way home after her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she doesn't have any friends. R&R **No flames**

**_Ch.1, The Party Girl  
_**

Lily Evans trudged along the corridors of the train, looking for an empty compartment. It had been this way ever since first year, as though people could sense she was going to end up a prefect. Around the middle of the train, she found one and entered. She used a spell to levitate her heavy trunk into the luggage rafter, because it was to heavy to put up there without magic.

As the country side rolled by, she thought about her life. She had many different sides to her. At Hogwarts, she was a loner. She was quiet, and independent. She did what she had to do. She put up with bullying, mainly from the Slytherins. She was the ' Perfect Prefect'. The one who broke up parties when they got to late or out of hand, the one who got top marks. But there was one person who ignited her normally hidden, fiery temper. This person was James Potter, the most big-headed, egotistical, annoying, bullying, prat on the face of the earth.

But at her home in the summer, oh she was a different person. Her parents were never home, and her sister was always out until 7am. That meant she was free to party. With the muggles in her home town, she was the most popular girl, the one with the into-the-morning-parties, the one who sneaked out after curfew. She was the adventurous, troublesome, dance-the-night-away Lily Evans, the Lily that felt better to her than the At-Hogwarts Lily . No one dared to mess with the party girl.

And that's where she was headed now. She had already sent out invites to her annual 'I back from boarding school in Canada' party, as her parents were out on this week-long convention. They were both psychiatrists, but Lily found it strange that they didn't know a single thing about their own daughter.

But even with all these sides to her, she still felt incomplete. At Hogwarts, she had a rep as a bookworm. At home, she had a rep as a Party Girl. For Lily Evans, there was no happy medium.

So when the train stopped, she left in a hurry, after telling the Marauders (three boys who liked to prank, James Potter included with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin) off for telling some poor 1st year that they have to pass a test when they come back so they can be allowed into their house, and left the station to catch a cab.

"Tough luck Prongs, tough luck." Sirius said, shaking his head for a dramatic effect.

"I know. Why does my mom have to be so interested in muggles?" James complained.

"Um, maybe because she works in the Muggle Relations office at the Ministry?" Remus Lupin, the smart one, asked.

"We'll come and visit you as soon as our parents let us." Sirius reassured.

"Yeah. Besides, there might be some cute girls in that muggle town." James said, perking up.

His parents had just informed him that they were temporarily moving to a muggle city for his mother's work. She was to observe teenage muggles and right a report on them.

Remus didn't want to get his friend's hopes up, but there was a chance that James' long time crush Lily Evans was going to be in that city. Supposedly the city they were heading to was brimming with muggle teens, all around Lily's age.

When Lily reached home, she was bid hello and goodbye from her parents, who had to leave right away if they wanted to catch their plane. Petunia was out of the house. Lily smiled to herself, and quickly called everyone she knew. She told them to call everyone they knew, for one reason: Party at Lily's.

Every single teen in Oakville knew Lily Evans. She was the party girl, the rebel, everything opposite of how she was at Hogwarts.

Of course, her parents one standing rule was: no parties. But since when did summer Lily Evans ever listen to rules? So she quickly changed to a pair of bell bottoms, and a multi-coloured halter top. She put her long and curly red hair up in a simple pony tail, and began getting things ready.

In twenty minutes she had everything she needed for a raging party ready and waiting. She had everything prepared in the attic, where her parents never ventured. They were both allergic to spiders. Ten minutes later, people started arriving.

"Lilster! How are you? Is this it? The I'm-Back party?" had been the immediate response on the phone from her best friend Jane Parker. By the time everyone was there, the house was filled with 50 teens, in every room except Lily's. That was the only rule at her parties, no one in her room, because she had magic stuff in it. Not to mention, if anyone ever saw her Prefects badge, her reputation was done for. But she did have a backup plan, just in case. She would say it was Petunia's, and she had just taken it to drive her crazy.

James Potter looked around his knew house for the summer. It was supposedly the only magic house in the city, but that was just his guess.

"James! I need you to figure out where all the muggle teens have gone! The city is practically deserted!" his mother shouted as she came in from her exploration of the city.

"Why do I have to go?" he shouted back.

"Because you're a teen! They would trust you more than an adult!"

James groaned, but decided that if he was going to be here all summer, he might as well get a reputation going. So he grabbed some muggle clothes, and headed out, his Muggle Studies notes buzzing through his head. His mother had made him take the subject, but he wasn't complaining, he understood more about Lily that way.

So he went to where he imagined the usual muggle teen's haunts would be, the mall, the cinema, the park. His mom was right: there were no people his age in sight.

He hesitated as he saw a boy his age rushing around, spilled things laying on the ground. He was acting as if he was late for something. He went over to ask where everyone was.

"What? Oh, you must be new around here. Every year the Party Girl (what Lily is referred as to people who don't remember her name) comes back from boarding school, and the moment that happens, she throws a party. I'm on my way there now, if you'd like to come. I highly suggest you don't pass this up, her parties are the wildest in all of Britain." He said, holding his things in his bag.

James thought a party was a great way to get his rep up, so he agreed. The boy introduced himself as Jason Sanders. As they turned the corner, James heard music. As they got closer to the large white house that was obviously their target, the music got louder. So did the sound of people chatting and dancing.

As they neared, James saw that coloured lights were in the house, hidden by the windows. The music got louder and louder, and when Jason opened the door, James was nearly blasted back by it. He didn't even stop to think that muggle systems don't go this loud, and that the stereo had obviously been magically modified.

He was looking at the raging, bigger-than-his-parties party going on in the living room, and the one meter tall stereo causing all the noise. At the multi-coloured disco ball hanging form the ceiling.

"Come on! I'll introduce you!" Jason said, and pulled him into the crowd. But then, the party suddenly stopped as everyone turned to face the red-head climbing on top of the speaker. James let his mouth drop as he saw Lily Evans, being handed a microphone.

"Okay people, you all know the rules!"

'Of course,' James thought, 'it's probably not going the way she wanted.'

"Rule One: No going in my room, and you all know where that is!"

'Well obviously,' James thought, 'she must have magic stuff in there'.

"Rule Two! No more rules!"

James sat stunned. This can't be Lily Evans, the Perfect Prefect. No more rules? That was not her.

"Now, drinks are over there, and my dear friend, Jane Parker, has already spiked them so you are warned. And- JAMES POTTER WHAT THE ---- ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she finished with a shout, startling everybody.

All eyes in the room turned to James. He immediately put on a cool look, and replied, "Why Lily, what a surprise to see you here! Do you miss me already?"

Everyone 'ooohed'. No one had dared insult the Party Girl before, they had all seen her anger. Of course, once it was official that she didn't like him, no one could like him, or suffer her pranks.

Lily cooled down, realizing her rep needed her to be cool, and relaxed, not get into a shouting match.

"Potter, I don't know what you're doing here, but if you're smart, you'll leave now. Oh wait, can someone kindly escort Potter out, he's not smart you see." Lily responded cooly, living up to her rep.

To James' surprise, everybody laughed, and two of the more bulkier boys there came forward. She had this community wrapped around her finger!

James realized that since he couldn't use his wand, he had no choice but to leave, or fear getting beat up. After he left, he went to the side of the house, and listened.

"So sorry for that my friends, he is just an annoying prat that stalks me at school. Now, as I said, the drinks are spiked, so you're warned, and my parents won't notice a thing if you take food from the fridge. Now Miss Parker over here is holding the bets for the draw on where the next party will take place. I got twenty bucks on the bar!"

"Oh come on Lils, you're planning it!" Jane said with a laugh.

"I didn't say no one else could bet on what I did."

When James left, he found that he had circled the city and ended up a mere street away from his own house. He walked away, thinking.

'That had to be Lily. She's the only one who's reacted to seeing me like that. But that can't be Lily, no more rules? That's just not her. If she likes parties so much, then why does she always close down our parties?' James pondered, as he walked in his door.

"Did you find out where all the muggles are hon?" his mother called out from the kitchen, which was right in front of the entrance.

"All the muggle teenagers are at a party. But mom, the Ministry didn't say anything about a witch in this area, did they?" he called back.

His mother came out of the kitchen. "Why no dear. Why?"

"Remember Lily Evans? Even though I highly doubt it's her, because she was the one throwing the party."

"Oh, you mean the same Lily Evans that has captured you're heart for the past. 3 years?" his father joked, coming from the living room with a Daily Prophet.

James blushed. "I think so, by the way she reacted when she saw me. She has this town's teenage population wrapped around her finger. They do anything she wants."

"Oh James honey, I just remembered. An owl came for you ten minutes ago. It's from one of you're friends." His mother said, and handed him an envelope.

James looked at it, and saw that it was from Sirius. He opened and read it. He was planning to come over at 5:00.

James looked at the time. "Hey mom, is it okay if Sirius stays with us for the rest of the summer?"

"Of course James, when should we expect him?"

BANG

"Now." James said and rushed off to the living room, where Sirius was getting up, and brushing soot off of himself.

"Hey James, hope you don't mind the short notice?" he said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, ten minutes is very good notice." James said sarcastically and helped his friend with his luggage.

Once they got everything up to the guest bedroom, they went downstairs because Sirius said he wanted to explore the town, despite James' warnings that there would be no one there.

"James," Sirius whined, "Why isn't there anybody here?" He was standing in the middle of the deserted mall, empty except for a few adult workers.

"I told you that there was no one here. I explored a few hours ago." James said in an exasperated voice.

"But why isn't there anybody here?" Sirius continued like a little kid.

James rolled his eyes. But he couldn't tell Sirius there was a party going on, without being careful. "Come on, I'll explain at my house."

When he and Sirius arrived back at the Potter residence, they went up to James' room, and sat down.

"Colloportus," James said, locking the door. He turned to Sirius, "Sirius, the reason the town is evacuated is because there is a party going on not far from here."

Sirius jumped up, and while trying to open the door, he was saying, "Why didn't you say so?"

James rolled his eyes and pried his friend away from the door. "Because, the person throwing the party happens to hate me with every fiber of her being. And, she's a witch."

"But Evans wouldn't throw a party," Sirius said, automatically associating 'hate with every fiber of her being' and 'witch' with 'Lily Evans'.

"She's not herself. I'm would say it wasn't her, if I didn't see her, then I would agree with you."

James started pacing. He had to figure out a way to get to know this new Lily. Of course, he knew everything about the old Lily, or so he thought. He knew the Lily that studied, yelled at him, was the teacher's pet, yelled at him, who shut down their parties, and yelled at him.

He realized that he wasn't the ruler of this town. She was.

So, how do u all like it so far? I plan on writing this whole thing out before Christmas, and post it one painstaking chapter at a time. So i don't really know why i'm typing these blurbs now, many of u will be reading this for the first time when it has plenty of chapies already... but u are all going to review when u have read all the chapters posted at the time that u are reading it. RIGHT? looks threateningly at cowering reader

**This type in bold has been later added, on December 22nd, 2006.**

**Well, I'm just about to post. I want to let u know that i have decided to post two chapters at first to get people interested. Now, if you'll excuse me, i have to post this and then continue working on ch13!**


	2. Enter: Remus, Genevive, Rose and David

Okay, this Disclaimer is for the entire story: NOT MINE! Also, I plan on making Remus a little more trouble causing in this story, just a note to those wonderful REVIEWers who put me on their author alert list, as you know that Remus was pretty mellow in my last story. And those same people know my policy on Peter. If I must refer to him, he will be called rat.

**_Ch. 2, Enter: Remus, Genevive, Rose and David_**

The afternoon that James had been kicked out of a party for the first time in his life, there was a slight commotion over by Lily's house. James and Sirius went over under James' invisibility cloak to see what was going on. They had decided that this would be the best way to get to know Lily, after all, they are Marauders. By spying on her. It would seem that a large party had just been crashed.

"Now Lily, how many times do we have to warn you about alcohol at parties? You guys aren't 18 yet! I don't even know how you got ahold of it!" a female cop was saying strictly to a seemingly relaxed Lily.

"You know I have my ways Kaysee, I have my ways. And this is the... 63 time in the past 3 years." Lily said calmly, inspecting her nails. It seemed to the boys, (though unbelievable, even though the exasperated tone of the cop's voice gave it away) that they had had this conversation plenty of times before.

The cop named Kaysee sighed. "Well you know the drill. I have to tell you're parents."

Lily laughed a genuine, exasperated laugh. "Do you really think that they will care? Oh yeah, and just so you know, their out at a convention for the next few days. Their staying home for a night, to see me after boarding school, and then their leaving in the morning. Listen, can I go now? I'm meeting some friends to catch up. I'll see you later then, okay?" Lily said, stunning the boys, and leaving, not even waiting for an answer. The boys tried to follow her into her house, but she closed the door to quickly.

Ten minutes later, she came out in an outfit that made James' jaw drop. She came out in a royal blue midriff top, that had triangle sleeves. It was low-cut, but not overly revealing. She had on a Jean mini skirt, that flared out at the end. It went up to four inches above her knee. Under her arm, she had a skateboard, and on her head was a silver helmet. Her hair was loose, but clips held it out of the way of her neck. She had on light blue eye shadow to match her outfit, and red lipstick.

"You wouldn't be going clubbing, now would you Lily?" Kaysee shouted over.

Lily put on an angelic face. "Who, me? You should know me better by now!" and with that, she sped off down her driveway, gaining significant speed.

The boys watched, and with confused faces, they decided to conjure up these 'skateboards' and try them. I mean, Lily made it look exceedingly easy. But they realized that they couldn't wear the cloak while riding. It looked easy enough to them, Lily didn't have any trouble. So they disolutioned themselves, and set off. This proved much harder than it looked. This wasn't anything like flying, you didn't use you're hands. You used you're body weight and feet. The boys fell more than once, and ended up walking to the club, covered in scratches. By the time they got in there, it was 5 oclock. There was music blasting inside, and a multi coloured disco ball was the only thing illuminating the building. Luckily the boys weren't noticed as they slipped among the dancing couples. When they reached the bar counter, they casually leaned against it's lit surface, and tried to spot Lily through the crowd.

"What can I do for you boys?" This startled James and Sirius out of their search for the red head. They turned and saw a motherly looking bar tender walking towards them. She wore an apron over what seemed to be a simple waitress atire. Due to the low lighting in the bar, they couldn't really see her face, but they could tell she wore a kind, knowing expression.

"I'm Genevive. I take it you boys are new in town?" she said.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, we-"

"You know, a lot of people come here. They tend to tell stories, and share their problems. A lot of the time, talking about something makes it feel better." Genevive said, staring into the boys' eyes. The two Marauders had to admit, she was creeping them out a little.

"Well, we must be o-" James started, but Genevive cut them off, once again.

"She's over there." she said, pointing to the middle of a dancing group, directly under the disco ball. The boys looked over in surprise, and saw the top of Lily's head.

"Uh, thanks." James said quickly, before getting up and making his way over to where Lily was. Genevive just nodded. When he finally had a clear view of Lily, he was certain his heart stopped.

She was dancing. She was laughing, dancing, and slightly wet from a drink her friend Jane just poured over her head. James quickly got jealous of the boy dancing with her.

"She's in here the most." a voice said from behind him.

"Huh?" James said, startled out of gazing at the red head. Genevive was standing directly behind him, also looking at Lily.

"They say that many unwanted by blood, are those most wanted by water." she said, and it seemed to him that she only spoke in riddles.

"Uh, yeah."

"But that those unwanting of love, disguise it with hate and loathing." she continued, and now James was officially creeped out. Where was Sirius when you needed him? He knew that if he went over to Lily, she'd just have him thrown out again, so he sat at the bar with Genevive, who was silent, and watching James like a hawk. Hours passed, and people started gathering around Lily to say goodbye. Soon it was only her and her friend, but James made sure he stayed out of the way. Making sure that no one was looking, he disolutioned himself. He walked up and say down on the bar stool beside Lily, who was talking with Genevive. "How come you never let me stay and help clean up?" Lily asked.

"Because you need to get home, and work on you're schoolwork, which I know you have." Genevive replied, with a smile. Lily jokingly mocked her on her way out. But it was plain as day that the two were great friends. They boys (James had found Sirius staring longingly at the many dancing girls in the club) followed Lily out of the club, where she met up with Jane. The boys heard snatches of conversation.

"...Lils...beach... day after tomorrow?" Jane was saying.

"Yeah... spread the word... winds are high...boards..." the boys could barely hear Lily because of the wind.

"Will do... tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye." Lily said, but then she hopped on her skateboard and sped off down the road. This time, before jumping on one themselves, they bewitched it to be much easier to ride. They soon caught up with Lily, but she closed the door to her house once again, before they could sneak inside.

But that didn't matter now, they had to meet Remus.

When James and Sirius got home, they ran inside and stood by the fireplace. As if on cue, the flames turned a bright green, and Remus, hauling his trunk, stepped out. He was pale, and it seemed the trunk was to heavy for him. The reason he hadn't been able to join his friends was because the full moon just happened to fall on the night that he came back from school. His mother, a healer, had insisted that he stay in bed for at least a day. The boys quickly took the trunk from their friend, who they knew would be still weak.

"Thanks guys. How are you?" Remus greeted.

Sirius smiled. "Guess who James has got for a neighbor?"

James quickly changed the subject. "Well Remus, you have the second guest room, let's go!" he said a tad to enthusiastically for Remus and Sirius. Both of whom smirked.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to know, does Mr. Moony want to know why Mr. Prongs changed the subject?"

"Mr. Moony would like say, yes Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Moony would love to know why Mr. Prongs is trying to change the subject."

"Mr. Prongs would like to say, shut the ---- up Mr. Padfoot, or else Mr. Prongs will hide all the food in the house so that Mr. Padfoot will die a slow and hungry death."

"Mr. Padfoot will say to the comment made by Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot would like to know when Mr. Prongs became a stupid hollow head, because there is something called 'take out' in this town."

"Mr. Moony would like to interrupt this little discussion and say that by starting this argument, Mr. Prongs did indeed successful change the subject. Mr. Moony would also like to ask Mr. Padfoot, who Mr. Prongs has as a neighbor."

"Mr. Padfoot would be happy to tell Mr. Moony that a certain Flower happens to be living a few houses down the street."

"Mr. Moony would like to say, my my my, that is interesting Mr. Padfoot. Would Mr. Padfoot, or Mr. Prongs care to tell Mr. Moony why Mr. Prongs looks very disgruntled?"

"Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Moony, what does disgruntled mean?"

"Mr. Moony would like to say to Mr. Padfoot, look in a dictionary for once!"

"Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Moony, what does dictionary mean?"

"Mr. Moony would like to ask, how did Mr. Padfoot ever pass first year? And Mr. Moony would like to say that Mssrs Padfoot and Moony have once again gone off topic, which is why Mr. Prongs looks very UNHAPPY."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to say in answer to Mr. Moony's question, that a certain Flower is very popular here, and had Mr. Prongs kicked out of a party."

"Really?" Remus asked, amazed. He turned to see James, who was blushing. Sirius proceeded to tell of the events that they had witnessed. By the end, Remus was speechless.

"You two are hopeless without me, aren't you?" he said, staring at his two friends.

"Huh?" James said at the exact same time as Sirius.

"You never thought to simply open her door with magic?" they had all turned 17 last January, February and March. Realization dawned on the faces of James and Sirius. Then they smiled, and ran upstairs to get the cloak, and Remus just levitated his forgotten trunk up the stairs. The three Marauders were just about to depart when they heard the voice of James' mother, Kira Potter.

"James! Sirius! Remus! Dinners ready!" Immediately forgetting all thoughts of sneaking out, the boys stampeded down the stairs, as everyone who knew Mrs. Potter's cooking would.

There was a sort of un-spoken tradition. Potter boys just happened to fall in love with feisty red-heads who could cook. (Sorry HarryHermione lovers, but I'm pro HarryGinny!) And as far as they knew, Lily was a feisty red-head, but they didn't know if she could cook or not.

So after 5th helpings of dinner (Sirius), 3 helpings of dessert (Sirius), and 4 helpings of after-dinner dinner (made specially for Sirius) the boys looked at the time. It was 11pm, and Lily would probably be asleep by now. (Or so they thought) so they decided that they would invite themselves over tomorrow.

Little did they know, that Lily was still up, looking at an old book.

Secretly, she was thankful that her parents were out of town. They had used to be a family. But when Rose (used a lot, I know) and David Evans had been promoted in their jobs as part of the Psychiatric Association of Britain, their jobs became their lives. Lily rarely saw them any more, which was good. Her parents considered themselves so high up on the authority of psychiatry, that they never paid attention to what Lily told them. And when they did, they waved it off like it was some normal teenage problem. They laughed and said something like "oh don't worry about it Lillian, it's just a phase." and that was if she ever saw them. She had stopped confiding in her parents at the age of 11. They had been promoted when she was 10. And now, whenever they were around, they would insist about Lily telling them about her times at Hogwarts. But whenever she got a shred of hope that they cared, and said something about feelings, the shred would become nothing.

And Petunia, well she was unbearable for Lily. Somehow, Pett (as Lily called her) found a way to blame Lily for how their mom and dad were behaving. The only thing that Lily and Petunia have ever agreed on, was that their parents don't care about them, so they both learned to fend for themselves.

Lily sighed as she looked at another picture, of when the family was on a picnic. Jane, who they had invited on the picnic, had taken the picture. She and Petunia had started a fierce, but friendly, food fight. Her parents had joined in, and this picture had them all laughing and throwing sandwiches at each other. But if you looked hard, you could see that she herself had the containers with the chocolate cake that they had brought.

This was exactly one day before they had gotten the notice of mom and dad's promotion. A lone tear hit the page, knowing that all the other pictures in the book were formal ones, taken at the insistence of Lily's mother. Neither she or Petunia had really wanted to be a part of those pictures. But Rose wouldn't hear of it. The girls let it go, thinking that it was just one picture, no harm.

They would both be coming over tomorrow, to say the traditional hi, how are you, I'm good, let's get dinner, bye. In that order, giving Lily hardly any time to answer. Then, Rose would insist on the family photo, taken in formal attire, just so that the parents can show their colleagues what well-behaved little angels their daughters were. But Rose just says it's "so we can do proper family bonding, like we've been doing for years". And Lily knew that this was only an excuse.

So, the next morning, Lily quickly cleaned the place up, not wanting her parents to know that she had had a party. Petunia was practically living at her boyfriend's house, but she acted like she had been living here when mom and dad came. She had turned seventeen in late May. But then, she quickly shrunk her surf board, not wanting her parents to see it. Not to mention, that if for some un-known reason they decided to stay for more than the one night, she would have to sneak out, and that was done much easier with a pocket-size surf board.

Then, the doorbell rang. It was Petunia, coming to make it seem as if she lived here too. This was the only thing that the two sisters agreed to help each other with. Fooling their parents.

At 11:30 sharp, the doorbell rang again, as usual, perfectly on time. Petunia opened it, and there they were, Rose and David Evans. Lily was a spiting image of her mother, though she was told that she used to behave exactly like her father did when he was her age. Petunia on the other hand, resembled an aunt on their father's side. Long neck, horse face.

The two said the greeting that Rose and David had come to expect of their children. "Mother, Father, so good to see you. I do hope you're well?" they said together. Rose and David became more and more snobby with each year that passed.

"So good to see you children! And yes, you're mother and I are very well thank you." her father replied.

Then, Lily and Petunia took their luggage up to their parent's room, glad to be away.

" 'So good to see you children!'' " Petunia mocked once they were out of hearing range.

The two girls took as much time as possible placing their parent's luggage in the room, which was more like a hotel room, because they spent so much time in London that they had bought another house there. Lily and Petunia went down the stairs, ASAP (as slow as possible) and then put on faces that would make them appear eager to see their parents again.

"There you are children!" Rose said, ignoring the fact that Lily was 17, and Petunia 18, "This place is so clean! You both have done a wonderful job!"

"Thank you, Mother." Lily and Petunia said at the same time. They decided to continue with the yearly routine.

"Mother, Father, would you like some lunch? I'm certain you're simply famished from you're trip." Lily said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Yes Lillian, you're mother and I would love some lunch. You are such a polite girl." her Father said.

"Let me help you Lillian." Petunia called out. The sisters were told off if they didn't act this formal all the time. Once in the kitchen, the girls played the tape that made it sound as if they were having a wonderful time together, making some tuna casserole. This gave them both a laugh, about how their parents believed it, every year. They hadn't changed the tape, and so they were currently talking about neighbors that had moved away 3 years ago. The two girls listened to what their parents were saying.

"They are so well-behaved, aren't they David?"

"Yes, quite Rose. Do you think they will agree to our proposition?"

"I should think we would know our own children David! We do, and if it's by our wishes then I know that they will."

"I don't like the sound of that Pett." Lily whispered to her sister.

"You're not the only one. Now be quiet, we should have finished making casserole by now!"

They turned off the tape at an appropriate spot, and Lily grabbed some left over casserole she had made the night before. She put it onto the proper dishes, and took it out to her parents.

"This casserole is excellent, as per the usual Lillian." her father complimented.

"Now Lillian, you simply must tell us about you're time at that school of yours!" her mother said, with the air of someone leaking dirty gossip.

"Oh it was quite un-eventful Mother. The usual, really. I passed my exams well, and everyone is so nice to me." Lily lied.

The next few hours passed, with Rose and David insisting that Petunia and Lily tell them every detail of their lives, but of course, both lied through their teeth.

"Goodness, is that the time? Time certainly flies when you're having fun, doesn't it children?" Rose said, realizing it was time for dinner.

"Oh most certainly mother! I didn't realize how long we've been talking!" Petunia lied. Both girls had been counting the seconds.

"Well now, you two girls go and change for dinner, and we'll be off." David said, brushing some dust off of his suit.

"Yes, Father." the sisters chimed as they walked up to their rooms. They got 'properly' dressed, and headed downstairs, to where their parents were waiting by the car. As per Lily's orders, no one in Oakville called her 'Lily' as they passed, but acted all formal, no mention of parties, meetings, or anything that may be considered in proper.

The 'family' had dinner, then the two girls put on large, and obviously fake (to anyone but their parents) smiles for the dreaded forma family photo.

"We'll be back so we can see you off to you're school, Lillian." her mother said, giving Lily a hug.

"Yes dear, do try to write. I know that you didn't have much time to write last year with all you're studies, but do try." David said. They were just getting on the plane back to London.

"You know I'll try Father, but with the exams this year, I will probably be studying most of the time." Lily lied. It would probably be the opposite.

"Goodbye girls! See you soon, I hope!" Rose called to her daughters as they boarded the plane.

Once they were gone, Petunia turned to Lily.

"Notify me when they want to visit again." she said, left. Lily was on her own again.

And she couldn't be happier.

**Note added on Dec 22nd 2006: plz tell me what u think. if i don't get any reviews, i'll be too depressed to drag myself out of bed in the morning to the computer to post! (hint hint)**


	3. A Day at the Beach

I think you should all know my update plans for this story. By the time you're reading this, I will have already finished the story, but I just want to put it out one chapter a day, to keep you in suspence. Heehee. I'm evil, aren't I ?

_**Ch.3, A Day At The Beach**_

The Marauders had watched the whole thing. They watched Lily and Petunia from the kitchen window, and both were too distracted by keeping thier parents happy. They watched when the 'family' had dinner, and when Lily and Petunia were saying bye.

And they felt sorry for her.

She had so many expectations to live up to. At Hogwarts, she had to maintain the studious and Perfect Prefect reputation. At home, she had to maintain the complete opposite. With her parents, she had to maintain a snobby and non-chalant appearance.

Sirius was the only one who could truly relate. He had let his snobby and evil family (even though he didn't know that at the time) down, when he had simply been sorted into Griffindor. But for the first few years, his immediate family was to embarrased to let the rest of the family know that, so they forced Sirius to pretend he was a Slytherin.

But they watched, as her family left her, and a wide smile grew on her face. She checked that the hallways were clear, then did a little happy dance. Remus and Sirius had to put a hand over James' mouth to stop him laughing.

But then, she exited the airport, and Jane was out there, holding two bikes. One was silver, and she was riding that. When Jane saw her friend, she tossed her a gold helmet, and Lily caught it.

Lily grinned. "Finaly. I never thought I'd get away from them. Just let me go get my surf board, and I'll meet you at the beach, 'Kay ?"

"Rightio. See you there!" Jane shouted as her friend sped away.

This time the boys had come prepared. They re-enlarged thier broomsticks, and sped off. They soon caught up with Lily, who was just nearing her house. The Marauders followed, and opened the door with magic when she got in.

They saw Lily lightly running up a flight of stairs with her helmet under one arm. The Maruaders followed her, and she opened the door to her own room. She left it open, not realizing that there were other people in the house.

Lily took out her wand. She muttered an incantation, and waved it. Several things un-shrunk, things that her parents would disaprove of. Her surf board was one of them. Lily grabbed it, and slung it around her back, then tied it in place. An owl came to her window.

Lily walked the short distance and let the Hogwarts owl in.

"Aren't you a little early?" she asked it, and stroked it's feathers. The owl hooted, she offered it some water from the cage of her own sleeping owl, and it flew off, leaving her Hogwarts letter behind.

Lily slit it open, and something bright red and gold fell out and into Lily's hand. It read _HG _on the front. Lily stared at it.

"Aria. Aria, wake up!" she told her owl, who hooted indignantly and woke up.

"Do you know what this is Aria?" Lily said, but didn't wait for an answer. "This means I'm Head Girl!"

Lily did another little happy dance. Aria flew from her cage, and rested on a large leather book. Lily stopped dancing and glared at her owl.

"_No,_ I'm not going to tell my parents, they would insist on visiting again." she said coldly.

Aria hooted again.

"I know that because it was the same with my prefect badge." Lily said.

Once again, Aria hooted.

"Aria! I'm suprised at you! Now I'm going to go get changed, and no more talking back!"

Soon the boys were following Lily out her door, where she hopped on her bike. The Marauders followed her, flying just past the bar where Genevive worked. Then, they came to a small, but packed beach. Jane came up to Lily when she saw her, and handed her a microphone, showing her a small stage.

Lily sighed when she realized that she was expected to make a speech.

She stepped up, and said, "As you all know, I am Lily Evans, and to celebrate me not having to see my parents who are stuck up snobbs, we are having a surfing day!"

The people cheered. Lily went into one of those little tent things where you can get changed, and she came out in a green bikini bathing suit, with a towel over one arm, her surfboard carried in another. James' jaw dropped at her attire. It was halter style, and small bows decorated the bottom part, where her hips were.

She got many cat calls and wolf whistles as she walked down to the shore. The crowd of at least 70 adolescents and teens parted for her way. Her board was a clear material, and you could see right through it.

She started paddling out. A large wave came up, and she started surfing. It looked as if she was standing on pure water, since her board was clear. Other people soon swam out to join her.

And that's when everything went wrong.

Out of no where, a jet of light that could only be a stunning spell, zoomed out from the rocky hills that made up a wall around the beach. It shot toward her.

Lily, to startled to realize that magic was in a mugle comunity, was hit, her surf board flying high in the air. The wave she was surfing on crashed onto the stunned girl, and the muggles at the shore line were wondering where the jet of light came from. Meanwhile, the Marauders, particularily James, were looking on in horror. James ran out from the cloak, with Remus having enough sense to place a Dissolutionment charm on his friend, James grabbed his broom, (which had the same effect of Dissolutionment) and flew out to where Lily had last been seen.

He tried to see her, and even with his amazing Seeker skills, the water was still foamy from where the wave had crashed. Finaly, after what felt like an eternity of hovering, he saw a flash of red hair. He quickly casted a Bubblehead charm over her, to give her air. But she was still unconcious. He plunged underwater, hoping that his broom will work. Thankfuly it did, and he pulled Lily over to a secluded spot by the rocks, but opposite of the rocks the spell had come from. Finaly, after what seemed like to long for hope to James, Lily started to cough up water. He removed the charm.

"cough Potter? What cough are you cough doing? What cough happened?" she asked.

"Some sort of spell hit you while you were surfing. You fell under, and for a second I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." he replied sincerely. And Lily saw it.

"All I remember cough is falling. Everything went dark...cough I thought I was dead." But Lily was still observant. Her eyes filled with shock when she saw the sincerity in his. Not to mention that he wasn't paying (well, almost) any attention to her body. But then people started to assume that from the voices they heard over there, that she may have washed up near the rocky shore.

"Lily! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Jane exclaimed when she saw her friend alive.

James started to walk away, but Lily caught his arm. (She's sitting up now) "No," she said, and turned to face Jane, "Thank James."

James had been most surprised when she called him James. He did have to admit, he had been impressed when she lied on the spot about him seeing her by the shore, unconcious, and getting her to land. As people started to gather around Lily, he saw the slightest flicker of an irritated face. But then it changed to joy, and she started to accept and answer everyone's questions.

But then, she tried to stand up. With the excitment of before, she failed to notice the odd twist in her ankle. She stumbled, and as she waited for the sting of pain that would acompany the hard rocks in contact with her back, she squeezed her eyes shut. A few seconds passed. She opened her eyes in wonder, and realized that James had caught her. She glanced up, completely ignoring the pain in her ankle, and saw his hazel eyes, filled with concern. James looked down to Lily's eyes. To his surprise, they were filled with wonder, as if she didn't recognize his act.

James put her back on her feet, and Jane quickly came forward to help Lily change back into warmer clothes. Even though she denied it, they could all see her shaking. By the time Lily came out, James had gotten an idea. He walked up to where Jane was helping a limping Lily off the beach.

"Er...Lily?" he asked tentatively.

Lily turned around. Her eyes were still filled with wonder.

"Um, listen. I know we haven't been the best of friends in the past...but could we start over?" he asked trying to read Lily's new expression.

Lily now had a thoughtful look. The onlookers, hearing the question, held thier breath. To the ladies, he was very cute, and was hoping that the PG would forgive him. She finaly came to a decision.

"Sure." And from that moment on, James was in the inner circle of the socialites in Oakville. In a few short days, he and the Marauders would know everyone, and everyone would know them, just like Lily and Jane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, two figures crouched by the rocks where the spell had come from. They were talking in hushed voices, one a male and one a female. The man had his wand out, and was arguing with the female.

"Almost! She was this close to her doom, why did we risk a stunning spell?"

"You're over-reacting. It's those muggles we have to worry about. We have to find a way to stop them from telling thier parents."

And that was that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, there was a mystery in Oakville. What was that strange beam of light that toppled the Party Girl? What was the history between the PG and the Newcomers? Were any of those boys single?

These questions rang through the minds of the normal people. But that was soon dismissed, as there were parties every other day. Lily and James remained neutral, as it was with the rest of the Maruaders. But then Officer Kaysee just had to crash another party, where people were getting particularily drunk, because the Marauders had supplied Firewhiskey. But the partiers didn't know what it was called.

"I don't even know what this is!" she exclaimed when she smelt the Firewhiskey.

"A little concoction I know of, now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment." Lily siad cooly, retrieving her rollerskates. She was already dressed appropriotly, with a pair of jean short shorts that were frayed

and snug orange shirt with the words "You have you're whole life to be a jerk. Why don't you take today off?". She had those strange hand things, colored a nice red. Her skates, like her surf board, were clear, so it looked like she was skating on air.

With a mischievious wave at the cop, she gained speed going down the driveway. She passed James' house, where his mom was gardening. James was already at the place with everyone else.

She turned a sharp corner and got sight of the local skate park. There was a large crowd there, either going on the ramps expertly or wobbling on the ground. she laughed to herself as she saw all three Marauders trying desperatly to use roller skates. Jason was standing nearby, looking annoyed, and holding a first aid kit. Which was half empty.

Lily laughed as James fell onto the ground. Sirius seemed to have a strange obsession with the bandaids. There were several on his forhead, arms, and face. Remus simply refused to try.

Lily rolled over.

Jason sighed in relief. "Lily, please, why do I have to take care of _them_?" he siad exageratedly, pointing to Remus, who was just getting up, Sirius who was making himslef a hat of bandaids, and James, who was screaming like a little girl every time he tried to go down one of the ramps. All of whom were flirting while doing so.

Lily burst out laughing. This got the attention of James, who stopped flirting and tried to grin. But with scratches and band-aids covering his face, this only made Lily laugh harder.

James' grin fell when she skated away towards an expert ramp. He turned to the girl beside him. Her name was Chelsea.

"You're fighting a losing battle there." she said.

"Why is that?" James siad, and he was genuinly curious.

"PG has never, and I mean _never_ had a boyfriend. Most people gave up a year ago. No one knows why, but she won't let anyone close to her. Jane is the only one who knows anything about why." she said as she walked away.

"_Then she might not actualy hate me_," James thought, "_but if she's afraid of having a boyfriend or something, that would explain a lot."_

Just then he heard several cheers. He looked over and saw that Lily was doing several different tricks on her skates, like flips and summersaults. Then, a good-looking boy came over to her.

He seemed to ask her something. James heard Lily's reply.

"Sorry Ricky, but I'm not looking for a date right now."

James stared. The boys walked away crestfallen, and everyone else just kept on going about thier daily buisiness.

He heard Jane talking to Lily.

"Y'know, sometimes I just don't understand you. You flirt, and act, and you are never looking for a boyfriend. I'm thinkin' maybe you have you're eye on someone at that school of yours." she teased.

"Oh please. I flirt and act because it's fun, and I _don't_ have my eye on anyone at school." Lily replied.

"Hey Lils?"

"What is it Jane?"

"Isn' that you're parent's car?"

Lily jumped up, and turned around, while surprisingly regaining her balance. She paled.

"Oh sh-t."

oooh, why are Lily's parent's here after only a few days? Is Lily scared of having a boyfriend? If so, why? FInd out tomorrow when I post, but only if you **REVIEW!**

**Added on Dec 23rd, 2006. well, i had so many nice reviews yesterday that i was able to happily drag myself out of bed, just to post! But i might get um... Poster's block! yeah that'll work... and the only cure is plenty of encouraging reviews!**


	4. Shouts, Sneaks and Tears

_**Shouts, Sneaks, and Tears**_

Lily turned to Jane with pure fear in her eyes.

"Jane, don't let a soul near my house. And if theres a big argument, can I stay at you're place for the rest of the summer?" she said quickly, while people gathered around.

"Of course." Jane answered loyally.

"Thanks." she said and after giving her friend a quick hug, she skated off at top speed. Jane stood up on a podium the boys hadn't noticed before.

"Everyone, Lily has asked me a personal favour._ Absolutely no one_ is to go to Lily's house. Please, her parents are home un-expectedly. There might be trouble. No one is to go to Lily's house, understood?" she shouted. Everyone nodded and some shouted out '_understood'_ with a mock solute.

Meanwhile

"David?"

"Yes dear?"

Rose and David Evans were being driven home in their normal car. They planned to surprise their daughters, as the janitorial staff of the clinic was on strike. Rose has been gazing out the window, scowling at how the youngsters these days spent their time. But just as a flash of red hair so like her own whizzed by from the direction of the 'skate park' she became attentive.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or was that Lillian?" she asked her husband.

David Evans looked over from his paper. "Impossible. What would our daughter be doing in the company of such people? The trip has been long, and you are tired. When we get home Lillian and Petunia will make you some luncheon. Then we can retire for a nap."

But Rose couldn't put the matter aside.

Lily had taken every short cut she knew, and reached her house about ten minutes before she guessed her parents would arrive. When she got in, she nearly fainted at the mess from the party. She whipped out her wand, which was concealed under her arm and wrist guards, she vanished and cleaned everything in about 2 minutes.

After that she ran upstairs and vanished everything in her room her parents wouldn't approve of. She quickly got changed into 'acceptable' clothes, and ran downstairs to call Petunia. Lily swore as she didn't answer her cell. Glancing out the window, she saw her parents slowly turning onto the street. Thank goodness she was at the end of her street. E.T.A. 3 minutes.

Once again whipping out her wand, she bolted up to Petunia's room, after charming some food to cook itself. Wiping away the dust, Lily made the entire house look like the home of two girls, just as the doorbell rang. She un-charmed the food, smoothed her dress, and took a few deep breaths, while shouting, "One moment please!"

She opened the door. She feigned surprise. "Mother! Father! What a surprise!"

They smiled in their snobby way. "Ah yes Lillian, a problem came up at the clinic, so we thought it would be nice for us to surprise you and you're sister. Where is Petunia anyway?" Dave said.

"Oh, uh, Petunia is..." Lily started, forgetting that Petunia wasn't here, "she's out volunteering at the elderly home." she lied perfectly.

"Oh, she's such a dear. Now what's that I smell?" Rose said, smiling at where she believed her daughter was.

"Oh dear!" Lily acted while she ran away. She had charmed her apple pie to smell like it was burning, to use as an excuse to get away from her parents early so she could contact Petunia. She heard her parents on the stairs, taking their own luggage for a change. She grabbed the phone. This time Petunia answered.

"Pett, listen to me, mum and dad are here, surprise visit. You're supposed to be 'volunteering at the elderly home', get back here around 3 okay? Good. Got to go." she said, not giving her sister time to answer or question. She was hanging up the phone when her mother came down the stairs.

"Oh hello Mother. I was just speaking to Petunia, she's very pleased to hear that you and Father are visiting. She said she plans to be back around 3, you know how she loves helping others." Lily said in a very non-chalant and as snobby a voice as she could muster.

Rose stared at her strangely. But then, she eyed the pie on the table. "Oh Lillian, you're such a dear. When you're Father gets down we'll have some pie." she said, giving her daughter a very fake and cold peck on the cheek.

Once Dave returned, Lily and Rose were involved in a very fake discussion about "how children spend their time these days'.

"You wouldn't believe what I saw." Rose said, in that same airy voice that implied gossip.

"Oh do tell." Lily faked in the same voice.

"While you're Father and I were driving by a 'skate park' we saw a young girl that looked remarkably like you." she said, an odd twinkle in her eye.

"Oh it's probably just an admirer. I've seen many on my daily walks through the park, I just love watching those toddlers at play." Lily replied non-chalantly. Rose eyed her for a moment, but then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Lily jumped up, excusing herself, and ran to get the door, feeling her mother's eyes bore into her from behind. When she opened the door, Petunia was standing there in a flowery dress, trying to look nice. But she was glaring at Lily.

"Petunia!" Lily exclaimed loudly, hoping to get her suspicious mother off her trail.

"Lillian, you said that Mother and Father were here?" Pett said in the same voice.

"Ah Petunia! How are you dear!" David said, opening his arms in welcome.

"Father!" Petunia said in the same voice. They had a very fake embrace.

Hours later Lily and Petunia insisted that they go to bed for their 'beauty sleep' not that Lily needed it. But unfortunately for Lily, it was only 8pm. And Officer Kaysee's shift ended at 9.

As Kaysee rang the doorbell, she hoped that the rumors about Lily's parent's being in town was true. Apparently they were, because a woman that looked in her thirties answered the door. And she looked remarkably like Lily.

"'Evening ma'am, would you by any chance be Mrs. Evans?" she said.

"Yes, that's me. Is there problem officer?" Rose responded, completely clueless.

"May I come in ma'am? I need to speak with you and you're husband about a rather delicate manner."

A bewildered Rose showed Kaysee into the living room. David looked up from his paper. After greetings had been established, Kaysee went very delicately into the subject of Lily's record. She was sure to be careful, because Lily seemed absolutely nothing like her parents. When she left to get Lily's record as proof, (David and Rose didn't believe her) Rose wanted to call Lily down.

"But surely she can help straighten things out dear." she had argued.

"I'm certain that this is all a mix up. There is no need to call down the girls, they might as well have their rest." David replied very non-chalantly.

But when Kaysee arrived with Lily's bulging file containing records of minor mischief, disturbing the peace, and underage alcohol ownership, both parents were speechless.

"B-But-" David tried to complete a sentence.

"Lillian! Come down here please!" Rose shrieked, sounding much like Petunia.

Lily woke up, groggy, and while rubbing her eyes, and assuming her mother had broken a nail, carefully went downstairs.

But when she saw Kaysee, and the file, she froze and paled. She decided that if she made this look like a mistake, she might evade a confrontation. But even as she said this to herself, she didn't believe it.

"Mother? Is something wrong?" she said in the snobbiest voice she could muster. Kaysee was taken aback by it.

"Lillian, would you care to explain this?" her father asked, in a very un-like him tone. He held the file in two hands.

But Lily's mind had gone blank. "Um..." was all she could say. As any daughter would, she didn't want to disappoint her parents.

David blew up. "That was you at the skate park! You were spending you're time with hooligans!"

Now when not tempered, Lily was a very nice girl. But she had been neglected by her parents for so long, that she all of a sudden wanted to let them know what exactly they meant to her. Plus, David had just insulted her friends. And Griffindors were known for their loyalty.

"They are not hooligans!" she shouted. Rose and David stared back at her. She had never shouted in their presence before, and they had never been on the receiving end of her temper.

But Lily wasn't done. "And just so you know, yes, I did do all of those things! And I enjoyed every second of it! Yes, that was me at the skate park, and I was having a wonderful time! But then you two just had to come and ruin it all! Yes, I go clubbing, surfing, partying, and whatever the ---- else I want! I won't put up this facade any longer! I will not pretend to be snobby while it comes completely naturally to you two! I am ashamed to call myself you're daughter!" Lily finished her rant, glaring at her parents with all the hate she had repressed for so long.

Finally, David, (Rose seemed to have lost her voice) glared, and said, "I cannot believe you! So, disrespectful! After all we have done for you! We have been nothing but kind and caring,-" he was cut off by Lily's snort.

"Kind and caring. Yeah right! I normally see you once a month in the summers, and that's too much for me! You neglect me all the time, and you have ever since you got that stupid promotion!" she shouted.

"How dare you! The promotion did nothing but good for this family, and we most certainly do not neglect you!" David shouted back. Kaysee was thinking about leaving, as this seemed to be a very family affair.

Fire filled Lily's eyes. (Not literally) "One year after the promotion, you drag Petunia and I to all of these events and gatherings during which you scolded us for not acting like all the other children there! Two years after, you start taking us out to these dinners, and you punish us if we don't refer to each other by our full names! You force us every year, to take a family photo so you can show all you're snobby, stuck-up friends! Three years after, you buy another house in London, and leave us here! Fourth year, I give up confiding in you, because you shove me off, just just saying it's a faze. You pay more attention to you're patients than to you're own daughters! Worried about school is not a faze! Fifth year, you make a sort of schedule including what me and Petunia have to say, and do, for all of your visits! Sixth year, you learn that I had been made prefect, which, might I add, happened in Fifth year, and therefor you drag me out to London to all of your precious parties while I just wanted to stay here all summer and have my own parties! The only reason I didn't complain was because I knew that it would be a waste of breath since you never listen to me! And Seventh year, well, look around you!" Lily finished, out of breath, throwing her arms out exasperatedly. Kaysee was standing, shell-shocked, at the front door.

David, however, was raging mad with fury and embarrassment.

Shaking with fury, he ordered "Go to your room, Lillian. We will be leaving for London, tomorrow, and your coming with us. Permanently."

"What?" Lily said, startled by this.

"That's right," he said, (sounding like Uncle Vernon in the first book) "We have arranged for this house to be sold, and you and your sister will be returning with us to London tomorrow. And I think it's a good idea to take you out of that school, I believe its a bad influence."

"You can't do that!" Lily shouted. Kaysee had left by now.

"Watch me. Your not of age yet, and therefor you go where we go. When we get there, I will sell all of that stuff and get you some real school supplies." he said, sounding triumphant.

Lily smiled wrily. "Shows how much you know. I'm 17 now, and of legal age in the magic world. Or did you forget my birthday like the second year?"

"Did you seriously expect us to let you go on in that world of yours? NO! You will get a normal job at the clinic. The only reason we let you go in the first place was because we thought it would be good to know all that stuff! As long as your under my roof, you'll follow my rules!" David finished with a most un-like him sneer.

Lily thought. She surprisingly kept her cool. And that allowed her to think logically. She didn't want to follow his rules, so why not leave?

"I intend to become an auror when I'm out of school, and nothing is going to stop me. Look at how much you know about me. You think that I'm some stuck-up snob like yourselves, and that I would bow down to your every command. Well, I'm not. I'm exceedingly popular around here, because I have the biggest and longest parties. I might just leave this dump." she said cooly. The startled looks on her parent's faces gave her an immense amount of satisfaction.

"B-But think about what your saying Lillian-" Rose started.

"My name, is Lily." she said, then tromped up to her room. She magiced everything to shrink so it would fit into her trunk, she was leaving. She could stay with Jane for the rest of the summer, then, she would be on her own. Aria hooted uncomfortably as she was taken from her cage.

"We're leaving Aria. Don't worry, we'll be Absolutely fine." Lily soothed her pet as she scribbled a note to Jane.

(I just realized that I haven't described something. When Lily's parents were nice, she and Jane were inseparable. Jane was there when Lily got her letter, and Lily for Jane's. Yes, Jane is a witch. How do you think that podium got there? Anyway, Jane has been going to Buexbattons, because her father went there. Lily is the only one (other than Aria) with whom she could be herself, because Jane would know if she was acting. Jane also has a twin sister, Veraline. But if it wasn't for their looks, people would think they aren't even related. Both girls are 17, but Lily doesn't know to much about Vera.)

"Take this to Jane's place, I'll meet you there, okay?" she told her. With a be-careful hoot, Aria flew out the open window. Just as Lily heard her parent's running up the stairs.

"Colloportus." she said, pointing her wand at the door. She saw the doorknob turn, and her parent's surprised voices. Taking the last item, her photo album of 'the old days' and placing it in her trunk, she went to the window. Lily herself had planted some very strong (magically enhanced of course) ivy there, and it led all the way down. She put her trunk out the window, levitating it before it hit the ground. With an annoying pang, she realized that her parents were talking about fazes again, saying that she just needed time to cool off, blah blah blah. As a present, just for her parents, she took her large supply of dungbombs and rigged it so that when and if they broke the door down, they'd get a nice present.

With one last look around at her previous sanctuary for the last seven years, she smiled and climbed out the window, and grabbed her bike. Then, with her amazing charming skills, she shrunk her trunk to fit in her pocket. Then she rode off to Jane's house.

Jane knew Lily so well that she had already informed her parents that Lily would be staying with them. Of course, they had agreed whole-heartedly.

The doorbell rang, and Jane wasn't surprised to see Lily standing there, eyes slightly red and puffy.

"Oh you poor thing! Come on, we'll get you cleaned up." Jane said, taking Lily into a hug. After greetings with Jane's parents, Mr & Mrs Parker, Jane took Lily to the guest room, and asked where her things were.

Lily smiled and took out her trunk.

"Now I wish they taught us that at Beauxbattons!" she said with a laugh as Lily began unpacking. Soon, the room was filled with Lily's things, but she had left her photo album back in her trunk.

"Oh Lily, I meant to ask you, do you know of a place called Hogwarts?" Jane asked hopefully.

Lily stopped piling her books on the desk she had packed, and looked at Jane with curiosity. "Yeah, why?" she asked back.

Jane shrugged. "Well I signed up for this exchange thing at my own school, and I was hoping-" Lily had cut her off by squealing and hugging her friend. Lily did a little dance.

"Your coming to Hogwarts! Your coming to Hogwarts! Your coming to Hogwarts!" she chanted.

"Oh my goodness! I forgot that was your school! Wahoo!" Jane started dancing as well. A head poked into the door, curious, and laughed lightly at the sight of her sister and her sister's best friend dancing around squealing. Jane saw her.

"Oh gosh Vera your not going to believe this! The school we're transferring to is where Lily goes!" Jane said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Your a witch Vera?" Lily asked curiously.

"Of course she is! Now Lily, Vee and I are going to sit down while you tell us everything there is to know about Hogwarts." Jane said, and dragged her sister over and sat on the small couch Lily had packed.

Lily laughed and sat down on her bed. She started with Quidditch, then went to explain the houses and sorting.

"Well, I hope that I get to be in the same house as you Lilsy." Jane said happily.

Then she went onto the subject of classes. She noticed that Vera seemed much more attentive when she reached Herbology.

"They never had that sort of thing at Beauxbattons, and I really enjoy plants so I did extra research." she admitted shyly. Vera seemed to be the shy sort, while Jane was much more outgoing.

Then, Lily laughed at the look of distaste on Jane's face and the look of curiosity on Vera's when she reached the library.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd never guess that you two are twins." she said happily. Both had identical shoulder length dirty blond hair, and the only thing different about them was their eyes. Jane had her father's chocolate brown eyes, while Vera had her mother's sky blue eyes.

But then, Jane asked Lily to explain Quidditch again.

It was midnight when Mrs. Parker came up and insisted that they all go to bed, and was pleased to know that Lily would help her daughters when they got to their new school. Vera went to bed obediently, while Jane put up a really good, but friendly argument and every excuse in the book. But then she sulked off to her shared room with her twin.

When she was Finally alone, Lily got out of bed and opened her trunk. She took out the book, and looked threw it. Several tears hit various pages.

Lily decided to go for a walk. She didn't want to get caught, so she expertly dropped from her window, (only a few meters off the ground) and walked. About twenty minutes later, she found herself outside Genevive's bar. Lily went in, needing someone to talk to.

As she left two hours later, one thing Genevive had said still rang in Lily's mind. "Life is hard. You can either be afraid, and waste it away. Or, you can be brave, and live life to it's fullest. I know that you're not afraid. You'll be happy, one day."

The reason that Lily had never had a boyfriend was only known by Jane and herself. She was afraid of heartbreak, of being abandoned. Like she was seven years ago. She was terrified of it.

She climbed back into her window, and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

**Blurb added on the twenty third, when i'm spell checking and editing this chapie! heehee...i'm evil, aren't i, keeping the answers to so many of your questions...well, i managed to cure Poster's Block, but i might get a relapse if u don't keep up the reviews. (hint hint)**


	5. A Different Perspective

_**Ch. 5, A Different Perspective**_

James watched from the skate park as pure fear and worry filled Lily's face. He was close enough to hear what Lily was saying.

"Oh s---."

But that was all James could hear, because the roar of the fancy-wancy car (which was going very slowly) was very loud. But he did see Lily run off like someone had just shouted fire. His fellow Marauders gathered around him as Jane stepped onto a podium the boys hadn't noticed before.

"Listen up everyone! Lily has asked me a personal favor! Absolutely_ no one_ is to go to Lily's house! Her parents are home unexpectedly and there may be trouble. No one to Lily's house, understood?" she shouted.

Shouts of consent were heard and Sirius mock-saluted and shouted "Understood sir!" Jane glared at him.

But James was a Marauder. While others continued with their own business (in the Marauders' case, flirting and making a fool of themselves) James wanted to go and see Lily. But not before Sirius tried on his band-aid hat, and then _tried_ to take it off. Meanwhile, Remus was out of sight, earlier he had said he wanted to do some pranking.

Jane tried desperately to make things go on as normal, but every ten minutes someone would come up and ask about Lily.

Unfortunately for James, he never got a chance to get his cloak from his back-pack. The girls were all over him, and wouldn't let him get away. He saw Remus come back, a satisfied smirk on his face. The reason was proved as the next person to go and rent one of the for-rent skateboards, and it bucked and then tossed the poor soul off.

But then a scream was heard. The Marauders rushed forward and saw that someone had fallen off of one of the tall expert ramps, and fallen into a patch of some sort of plants.

Jane rushed over, saw the plants and shouted, "Vera!"

James and Sirius were quite distracted by teasing Remus, whose mouth had dropped open at the sight of a petite girl, that, if they were wearing the same clothes, would have been an exact twin to Jane.

Remus, however, was oblivious to his friends, as he was watching as the girl, Vera, take a look at the plants, and then to the itching victim. He sneaked forward to catch what she was saying.

"What I'm wondering is how Poison Ivy got here! Up you get. Now don't itch it, it'll only get worse. Put some of this on it and the itch should subside." she said, taking a small jar of a creamy substance out of a fanny pack and handing it to the twelve year old girl. Remus saw the girl had a large rash on her legs and arms, (im not sure if poison ivy works this fast) and that she was blushing at being humiliated.

But as quickly as she had appeared, she disappeared. Remus spent the rest of the day looking around for her. And, the subject of Lily far from his mind, James spent the rest of the day with Sirius, who was teasing the life out of Remus. He even went so far to ask Jane where she was.

Jane giggled. "Sorry, but Vera's a really shy. You won't find her unless she wants to be found."

Only when James was walking to his own house that evening around 9:30, did he remember Lily. He looked over to her house just in time to hear shouting. James cringed as he heard Lily's shrill voice, he had been at the receiving point of her temper just too many times. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying though, it sounded sad. He waited for a few more minutes, and saw a trunk that was obviously Lily's, float down from the second story window. After a few more minutes, Lily herself climbed down, and shrunk her trunk. As she put it in her pocket, the moonlight shone on her face. James was taken back to see a solitary tear roll down her cheek as she got onto her bike. James guessed that as she rode down the driveway, she was headed to Jane's place.

Over the next few days, Lily was a wreck. Jane and Vera spent time with their friend, (Lily and Vera had gotten quite close) and asked her stuff about Hogwarts. And, Unfortunately for Lily, the name 'Lilsy" stuck.

One day, Jane was asking about the teachers, and who to watch out for.

Lily laughed. "Well, Professor McGonnagle is the first teacher you'll see probably, she teaches transfiguration. But the students don't call it that, we call it transfig. Then theres the caretaker, Mr. Filch, and no one noes how old he is. He hates we students, and the feeling is mutual. Probably because he found out the age-old nickname the students have bestowed on him. 'Mr. Filth', which is quite ironic, as he never lets a speck of dirt in the school go un-punished."

"Anyone else? Like students or Prefects?" Vera asked.

Lily smiled. "Well, stay clear of the Slytherins. They hate and hex anyone who isn't in their house. If I got sorted into Slytherin, I'd leave. Then, there are Prefects, but there are also the Head Girl and Head Boy. Watch out for the Head Girl this year, I heard she's really strict, crashes parties and everything." she said. Quite the contrary, she intended to be herself this year, because of what Genevive had said to her.

"You know her then?" Jane asked.

Lily smiled again. "Yep. She goes by the name of Lily Evans."

Jane and Vera's mouths dropped. "YOU? _Your Head Girl!_" Jane exclaimed.

"That doesn't seem like you Lilsy." Vera said calmly.

"Of course not!" Lily said, lounging on the bed, "It's just an act, I thought it would get anyone away from me! I'm known as the Perfect Prefect!" she ranted.

"Still," Vera said, changing the subject. She didn't know much about Lily's acts, but was smart enough not to ask, "any other students?"

Lily snorted. "Yes. There are three boys in my house, they call themselves The Marauders. They are all pranking, womanizing, arrogant, bullying, annoying, imbeciles!"

Vera and Jane looked a little surprised at her outburst. "Really?" Vera said tentatively.

"Yep. You know them, I think. They are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They moved in the house a few away from my old one, and it was James that saved my life at the beach that day." Lily explained.

"Oh! There was this one person who asked about ickle Veralyn here after she helped that girl in the poison ivy!" Vera blushed at the use of her full name, "he introduced himself as Remus Lupin!" Jane said worriedly, putting an arm over her blushing twin.

"And you say he's a womanizer?" Jane asked once more, worried about her younger twin.

Lily shook her head. "He's not _as_ bad as the other two, but he's still had more girlfriends than most boys in the school. And he has never had a serious relationship. At least, not that I know of, and it's impossible not to keep up with the MG."

"MG?" Vera asked, trying to get off the subject that the first person to ever be crushing on her was a womanizer.

"Marauder Grapevine." Lily explained.

"And the others?" Jane asked, wanting to get back onto the subject.

"James Potter has never had a serious relationship. He's a skirt chaser, flirt, but to busy running after yours truly to keep a girlfriend." as Lily said this Jane laughed, "And Sirius Black is the worst. He has a different girl in his bed every other week, and he brags about it." Lily said exasperatedly.

"And I take it you four have a bad history?" Vera asked.

"You bet. James Potter is so annoying, every time he sees me, he asks me out. No one Black used to humiliate me by turning my hair different colors, and making my robes shrink. Lupin is to sneaky for his own good. Not to mention he's smart. The staircase for the girls' dorms at Hogwarts has a charm to literally repel boys, and he found the counter-charm. I've had to charm my own bed so that I can't hear what's going on in my own room. Sirius Black visits nightly, you see." Lily said with an annoyed air.

"So," Jane started, "What's your favorite subject?"

Lily smiled. "Oh charms, definitely. From the sound of the ones I've described, what about you guys?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll like Ancient Runes, and DADA." Jane said immediately.

"Um, I'll probably enjoy Herbology, I've always wanted to open my own Apothecary." Vera said quietly.

This didn't surprise Lily, as Vera seemed to be the outdoorsy type. She got excited about COMC, too.

"Oh, I know what we should do! Who's up for twenty questions!" Jane said excitedly. She seemed the only one into the idea, because Lily didn't like her past, and who knows why Vera didn't play. The two opposers smiled as Jane was over ruled.

"Lets go outside, theres a wood not far from here." Vera suggested. You learn a lot about someone when you live with them, and Lily had learned a lot about Vera. When in doubt, go outside!

Jane shrugged. "Just as long as you don't lecture us about plants." she said as she got up. Lily got her things ready, while Vera strapped on a little pouch to her leg.

"Why do you always take that thing when you go outside! It looks hideous!" Jane said, and she wasn't too far off. The small leather pouch was very old looking a frayed. It clashed horribly with the hiking shorts and t-shirt she had chosen.

"Well what if I find something useful! The pouch is magically enlarged inside, look!" Vera defended. She opened the pouch and showed the other girls. It did indeed have a ton of room. There were several plastic bags filled with different leaves, and some were labeled things like "Malorean" or as simple as "Mint". Lily stared at the pouch, and at it's size. It was basically an apothecary in a pouch.

So, after a little complaining from Jane, the girls decided to take a hike from the bottom of a small mountain (Oakville was at the base of a small mountain) to whenever they got tired.

Vera led, and she was in her element. Lily heard Jane muttering about wasting time, when Vera went off the long route. She plainly wanted to spend as much time on the mountain as possible. So many times Lily and Jane stumbled and tripped, but Vera, not once. Little did they know, there were a few pairs of eyes watching them.

Panting and huffing, Lily and Jane reached the place where Vera, amused, was waiting for them.

"Can we go back now?" Jane asked her twin, who fell to the ground laughing. But then, she stopped laughing right away, as a growl was heard from directly behind her.

All three girls paled. Lily and Jane, who were standing right behind Vera, could see the (rare in Oakville) mountain lioness as she came up behind Vera, who still had her back turned, growling.

The lioness took one sniff of Vera, turned away, and walked menacingly toward Lily and Jane, who were petrified to the spot.

Lily could still think, but she knew that cats could run much faster than humans. Lily saw Vera slowly reaching for her little pouch. What was she thinking!

But then, Vera did the most stupid thing she could have done. She whistled like a bird. Lily glanced to her side, and saw the look of pure and utter terror written on Jane's face, worried about the safety of her twin. Since she was the older one, Jane felt responsible for Vera's safety.

The cat turned, saw Vera, made an annoyed snort, but then saw that she was holding something in her hand. Thinking it was the lion version of catnip, she went forward, and sniffed it. The cat got a pained expression, and scampered off, meowing. (im not sure if lions do that)

Vera stood up, replaced the small green grass-like things in a bag labeled "Stinkweed". She sighed with relief.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

Vera smiled. "Ever wonder what stink pellets are made of? Stinkweed, of course. But animals have such a sensitive nose, it's un-bearable for them.," she smiled at Jane, "I don't want to hear you complaining about my pouch again."

Jane nodded meekly.

At much protest from Vera, the girls decided to head back. Jane got annoyed at the third time that Vera stopped, crouched at the ground, and picked some flowers or leaves.

"Why must you do that? You're half of the room is filled with nothing but plants!" Jane complained.

"What have I told you about complaining about my plants?" Vera countered, to angry to notice that she wasn't being shy. "Besides, this stuff is the perfect prank material." she said, took out a plastic jar, and put the pollen into it.

Lily didn't complain. And once she heard it's use, Jane stopped as well.

Finally (in Jane's opinion) they reached the city. The girls were passing the skate park, which had been elected their next destination, when a shout was heard.

"Lily! Over here! How are ya PG?" Jason asked. He was waving, and once Lily's name was heard, a crowd gathered.

Lily walked over and burst out laughing. Again. It was so funny that neither Jane nor Lily noticed Vera shyly slipping away.

James and Remus (while flirting, much to Jane's annoyance) were trying vainly to get a band-aid hat off of Sirius. Who was screaming like there was no tomorrow, because the band-aids were stuck to his hair.

The other two boys noticed the girls walking in their direction, and let go of their friend. Who happened to be pulling back at the time, and fell on his behind. Hard.

"Owwie!" he shouted. The crowd laughed at this. Then, Sirius started whimpering that he needed more band-aids.

But when Jason handed the four-year old boy a band-aid (still in the wrapper) neither person would (or could) let go. Whenever they would try to, a strange yellow gum-like substance seemed to have stuck the wrapper to their fingers. Jason and Sirius were joined at the hand.

As Lily and Jane rushed forward, Jane's mouth fell open.

"I-I recognize this stuff." she said, then, called out, "Veraline Parker, get over here now!"

Lily fell over laughing now, as the shy girl (Remus had gotten very attentive) did not come forward. Jane grabbed both boys, and stomped off towards the mountain that they had just come from, muttering, "She will do anything to get me to the top of that mountain..."

James and Remus rushed forward to help their friend. Lily did not complain. When someone saves your life, you learn to put up with them.

"I thought you said that no one can find her unless she wants to be found?" Remus asked.

Jane glared at him. "Anyone except me. I'm her twin, I know practically everything about her." she snapped, making Remus take a step back.

"Okay, okay, just wondering..." he muttered.

The group spent hours looking for the girl, and got quite a work out.

"I thought you could find her." Sirius whined.

Lily noticed something on the ground. Again, she burst out laughing and showed the note to Jane.

Dear Jane,

If you've found this, then this means that you indeed thought I would go up the mountain. Well, too bad for you. I went somewhere else, just to bug you and get you up the mountain. You got a good work out, didn't you?

Remember that pollen I got on the way down earlier today? Well, that is currently what is sticking whoever touched the next band-aid to the wrapper. Just find the same flower, take a leaf from it, and make a broth from it. That'll dissolve the glue.

Good Luck! (you'll need it, because I know you weren't paying attention)

Vera

PS: Try asking Lily! She was probably paying attention!

Little did they know, that Vera was in the branches of the tree right above them, laughing her shoes off. (with a silencing charm)

"Two can play this game." Jane said, "She didn't go somewhere else. She's probably watching us right now. Vera wouldn't let a joke this big go without watching."

So, the group kept looking for her. But no one, not even Jane, had the advantage that Remus had. As a werewolf, he had much better hearing than the others. He quickly looked up, just as a petite girl landed on the above tree branch.

Remus' POV

I heard something, so I decided it couldn't hurt to look up in the trees. We were having no headway at all with footprints or anything of the sort. Jane's theory had been proved by the fresh ink on the message, so she was still here.

And there she was. Her light blue eyes widened in surprise as she saw that I had spotted her. Luckily, I was able to stop my mouth from dropping open. She looked gorgeous, sitting up there in a tree, startled. A faded and frayed leather pouch was tied to her lower thigh, and she soon regained her composure.

She raised her finger to her lips, signifying silence. Then, she pointed to Jane, who was bent over in the mud, trying to find a trace of footprints.

I tried to see things from her point of view. She had just played a prank on her twin sister, who bragged about knowing everything about Vera. I smiled as I saw how much fun she must be having. I nodded, saying that I would keep quiet. She smiled, and walked onto the next tree branch so she would be right above Lily. She moved surprisingly silently. I stopped myself from laughing just in time as Jane fell face forward into the mud puddle.

Normal POV

Jane was having a _wonderful_ time searching the mountain for her sister, but then she spotted something that would get Vera in her sights again indefinitely. A small, wounded, baby owl was chirping near the base of a very tall tree, and if you looked closely, in the uppermost branches, was a owl's nest.

(I know that owls don't nest in the tops of trees, but how else would the bird get injured?)

She pointed this out to Lily, who nodded, thinking that if a wounded animal needed help, Vera would appear almost instantly.

But whenever any of the group tried to get near the owl, it would snap, and it actually cut Jason.

"Oh no! A poor baby owl, hurt and lost! If only any of us had something that could help it!" Jane wailed, very fake.

The group heard a distant "humph!" then, without warning, Vera jumped down from a tree. She glared at her sister, then walked carefully towards the owl. To everyone's surprise, it let her pick it up.

Remus watched as Vera picked up the little owl gingerly, and gently prodded it's bent wing. The bird recoiled.

"Oh you poor thing." she cooed, while grabbing something out of her pouch. It turned out to be a greenish cream filled jar, and she smeared some cream on the owls wing.

"What is that stuff?" Jason asked.

"It'll numb the pain, that way I can take him home and put that wing to proper care." she said, before walking down the path, ignoring everything else but the injured owl in her hands. The group followed, every once and a while, Jane would make a comment about how she knew that Vera would come if there was an injured animal. She was completely ignored by both Vera, and Remus.

So, what do you think? Next chapie tomorrow, if I get a decent number of **REVIEW**s.

**Okay, i wrote the above stuff in the summer, but this is Christmas. **

**A merry christmas to you all! Or whatever Holiday you celebrate! I'll post Chapter 6 later today, just some last minute editing. and i'm sorry i couldn't post the christmas chapters today...that's ten and eleven. Oh well.**

**I've also been fighting off Poster's Block, which is possible thanks to all of you! Now this story has 741 hits last time i checked, but for some UNKNOWN reason, i don't have 741 reviews! I have 14! **

**Now, i know that a lot of people are too lazy to get a fanfiction acount and so just read the story and try to annonymously review. i used to do that. But then, my computer started working properly and i could access the join up page!**

**The reason i don't allow annonymous reviews, is because once i got an annonymous review from someone who signed their name **annon **which is obviously short for annonymous, which means that he/she is just a random flamer with nothing else better to do in their life. The review was critisizing my failed forum. well, if ur reading this now annon, then u should know that it's none of ur beezwax!**

**Now, don't get me wrong. I have no (well actually i do, but i'm nicer than that, i hope) reason to purposely insult the person who did this. i am merely warning others about him/her. if u get an insulting flame review from someone called annon, don't take it to heart.**

**Now, for pointless drabble!**

**Ever wonder why it's called him/her or he/she? the men feel threatened by us...so they decide to downgrade us more, by putting their gender first all the time! it's a plot i tells ya... a plot.**


	6. Time Filler, The Train, and Sorting

_**Ch. 6, Time Filler, The Train and Sorting**_

To Remus' disappointment, and Jane's delight (in case you haven't figured it out, she doesn't like Remus) Vera stayed in shy mode for the next few days. She tended to the owl, which she had named Lightning. She didn't let anyone that she wasn't sure was magic in her room, because she had put a shield charm on his wing to prevent further injury.

Whenever there was a beach party, Jane (who loved the water) filled in for Lily, who had developed a fear of water ever since her 'accident'.

Lily, at the moment, was doing homework, while explaining it to Vera, so she would have an idea of what to expect from the teachers. Then, the girls decided to go to Diagon Alley, (at much protest from Vera) together, to get their school stuff.

After Lily had described all the stores, Jane was insistent of going to the Diagon Alley branch of Honeydukes. Then, to the branch of Zonkos. But Lily told them they should get their school stuff first, so they would know how much money they had left to get 'perks'.

When they entered Flourish and Blotts, Lily laughed at Vera's reaction. Her mouth had dropped right open at the sheer amount of books.

"Yeah, wait 'till you see the Hogwarts library." Lily said jokingly. They all bought their needed (Jane) wanted (Lily) and Herbology and Potions (Vera) books, and left for the other essentials. Lightning had become quite attached to Vera, and it turned out he was smart, and a good pet. So, they stopped at Eelops for Vera to get some owl treats and a proper cage.

As they headed towards Zonkos, there was a roar of laughter that could only be the Marauders. Vera quickly and expertly shrank out of sight. Jane followed, after Lily said that it would be a wonderful prank on them to not have the 'all knowing Marauders' not know of the transfers. Plus, it would make Lupin even more infatuated with Vera if he knew she was a witch. Jane quickly gave Lily a shopping list, and then disappeared, but not as expertly as Vera.

The Marauders looked up in surprise as Lily entered the joke shop. They stared for a while, as she browsed the shelves, picking something out every so often. Then, they walked up to her.

"Lily, you can't use those in front of muggles, and you wouldn't use them at Hogwarts, now would you?" Sirius teased.

Lily turned around. She didn't glare at them, but she didn't smile either. Her basket was full of dungbombs, stinkpellets, hair-dye kits, hats that make you get warts, and several other things.

"They aren't all for me. Most are for a friend." she said simply and walked up to the counter.

James thought for a moment. Lily didn't have any friends at school that he knew of. But then, he remembered the different Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is to congratulate you on achieving the post of Head Boy. Also, you are reminded that term starts on the 1st of September. The list of required items is included._

_Please note that this year Hogwarts will be accepting two transfer students from Beaubattons Academy of Magic. You, and the Head Girl, are to locate them, and assist them into the castle. They will be sorted before the first years. They have been notified of this, and will meet you in the Head compartment. The Head Girl is likely to be with them by the time you get there._

_Professor M. McGonnagle, Deputy Headmistress_

Was it possible, by the way the letter said, that Lily knew one or more of the transfers? James had just assumed that she was talking about how Lily was much more punctual than himself.

"Who is it? Normally we're the only ones using that sort of thing." he asked before he could stop himself.

Lily shot him a cold look. But, it wasn't a glare. "They don't want to be known yet." she said, and walked up to the counter to pay for her purchases.

James left very happy.

"You didn't learn who the things were for Prongs, why are you so happy?" Sirius asked, attempting to stuff a large trainable fanged frisbee into his pack, to avoid the watchful eyes of Mrs. Potter.

"No, but Lily slipped up. She said 'they'. There are two new transfer students coming this year, do you think she knows them?" he asked.

"Wonderful! That probably means that their girls!" Sirius cried happily.

Remus smacked his friend on the head. He had been very sulky lately, as he did not know that his crush (Vera, incase you haven't guessed) would be attending the famous magic school.

"Owww! Cheer up Moony, your bound to find a bunch of girls at Hogwarts!" Sirius whined. But then, he saw a few pretty girls near the park and ran off to them.

"Yeah...I guess." he said sulkily.

"Come on Remus, it's off to Quality Quidditch Suplies!" James said happily. The boys grinned and ran off to their third favorite store in Diagon Alley, (following Zonkos and Honeydukes) the Quidditch shop.

Meanwhile, Lily had met up with Jane in a small park-like place for shoppers to rest. She wasn't surprised to see Vera up a tree, examining the sprouts on a nearby vine. She found Jane on the bench, flirting with a few random guys. But, unfortunately for her, one of those random guys was Sirius.

"Lily! What are you doing here!" he said, shocked when he saw her. He obviously hadn't recognized Jane yet- she was almost swarming with boys.

But Lily wasn't paying any attention. She grabbed Jane, and yanked on her elbow, ripping her from the crowd of boys. She then hissed furiously in her friend's ear.

"Jane, Sirius Black is here! Get away before you're recognized, unless you want to be part of the Marauder's 'initiating pranks' for the rest of the summer! And remember Vera!"

But Sirius, being the dog that he was, had very good hearing. Not as good as Remus', but enough to hear Jane's name.

"Jane? Jane Parker from Oakville?" he asked before the girls could rush away.

Lily swore softly. Then, admitting defeat, they turned around from their mad rush to get out of the way.

"Listen Black, if a word of this reaches the ears of either James or Remus before they have to know, you'll have a lot more to worry about than keeping mere dignity." she warned, then took off at a brisk pace with Jane at her heals. Sirius barely saw Vera slip expertly from the tree and follow them. He was to stunned to think. Muggles couldn't get into Diagon Alley, so they must have a slightest bit of magic blood in them. Then, him being smart for once and putting two plus two together, deducted that they must be the new transfer students.

Just as Sirius was about to go and tell his friends his new discovery, Lily's warning floated back into his head. He paled slightly, now knowing that Lily can and will carry out her threats. He hated keeping things from James and Remus. Especially James, since he was like a brother to him. But as Lily's warning ran over and over in his head, he decided against telling the other Marauders, and then ran off to the Quidditch shop.

_August 31st, 7:30 pm_

Weeks had slipped by, like someone trying to hold firmly to a bar of soap. Jane and Lily were discussing the first prank on the Marauders.

"But it won't be much of a surprise, will it? Sirius knows, James is Head Boy, so the only one left is Remus." Lily explained sadly.

But that was fine with Jane. She really didn't like Remus, she had seen him flirting a little in Diagon Alley, which he shouldn't be doing if he had a crush on Vera. She didn't take time to think that he was probably trying to get over her, because he didn't think that she would be coming to Hogwarts.

So Jane had come up with a plan. Vera was un-experienced when it came to boys, and therefor might feel a slight attraction to Lupin. If Vera gave any hint of this while they were in Hogwarts, Jane would put her plan into action. Jane wanted Vera's first kiss to be with someone with whom she would have a long, loving relationship, then leave, but on good terms.

"Still," Jane said, "they've pranked you enough by the sounds of it, and Black was startled enough in Diagon Alley. And Potter will be too, in the Head's compartment. We'll get to the train early, say, 10, and we can convince James not to tell. Lupin will still get a complete surprise during the sorting. How does it go again?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Vera had left to get some Haydora something from the mountain top.

"You'll enter the Great Hall with me," Lily explained, "through the side door. Everyone will be seated already, and then Professor Dumbledore will make an announcement explaining about the transfer students and all that stuff. Then, you'll be called first, since you're first name is alphabetically before Vera. You put on the sorting hat, and he decided which house you'll live in, based on you're personality. Don't worry, the Marauders hardly ever pay attention during the sorting." she explained for the hundredth time. Vera had returned, and was now setting some flower petals in the moonlight in a strainer.

But the cauldron that had an empty bag of leaves, an empty jar of pollen, a half filled crystal bottle, and a knife with some root remains now smelled like a mix of rotten eggs and dog business. It was brown, and turned a bubbly grey when she added a single drop of something from a dropper. Lily couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.

"Um, Vera, what is that?" Lily said. Her voice sounded more nasal, because she had plugged her nose.

Vera smiled. She had plainly been waiting for them to ask. "It's almost the best all-purpose healing potion you'll find anywhere. Normally it's just like this, and is a good antidote to many uncommon poisons. But when I add that," she gestured to the petals, which were shriveling under the moonlight. A golden nectar was dropping from the shriveled petals into the strainer. "It will heal almost anything, cuts, broken bones, I find the aroma even helps people relax." she said, stirring the cauldron happily. There was a piece of parchment that was scribbled in Vera's own handwriting, plainly, she had invented this potion herself.

"When will it be ready?" Lily asked again. Jane seemed to be absorbed in her own thoughts, having seen this many times before. The parchment was old and torn, so it has been used many times.

But Vera seemed happy at all these questions. "As soon as I add the nectar."

Consequentially, at midnight, there was no more petals to get nectar from. So, Vera took to small bowl with the nectar in it, and poured it into the rancid smelling, putrid looking potion. It immediately turned the same gold shade as the nectar, and smelled like the small sprig of mint she had placed in near the beginning. Smiling, she poured some into a thumb-sized bottle, that was on a chain. She 'put a cork in it' and placed it around her neck. She ladled the rest into a crystal bottle, then put it gently in her pouch.

Sirius had not spoken a word of his sightings to James or Remus. He preferred his dignity intact, thank you very much. Anyway, since it was 10:30, the boys were beginning to pack. They therefor had other things to worry about.

"Moony! Have you seen my socks? You know, the ones with the snitches?" James shouted from the other end of the room, as though it was a Quidditch field.

"You're wearing them!" Remus shouted back, but not as loudly.

James looked down at his feet. Sure enough, there they were. "Oh yeah! Thanks Moony!" he shouted.

However, Sirius himself was already packed. You see, he didn't have either Lily, or Vera to daydream about. It was a first in history.

Then, Mrs Potter came in, to see only one heck of a mess. Things were flying everywhere as the other two boys tried to find things that they had left behind. She rolled her eyes, like this was normal, and blew a whistle she had just conjured. Everything stopped.

"You boys are going to be late for the train! Don't worry if you forget anything, we'll send it on! Now hurry!"

The boys ended up on the train at 10:55. They went to their 'socially un-said but reserved' compartment, which was empty.

"Listen guys, I got to go meet the new transfers, good luck fending off the ladies Padfoot! And Remus, I'm going to say don't be late, just so I can tell Lily I said it, okay?" James said as soon as he got his trunk in the rafters.

The girls had gotten into the Head's compartment without seeing many people. Now, Jane was reading a magazine, Vera was reading her Herbology textbook, and Lily was reading '_Highly Advanced Charms for the Gifted_' which was personally suggested by Professor Flitwick last year.

Then, the compartment door slid open. Lily looked up from her book, as did the other two. James stepped back in surprise.

"Parker Twins!" he said.

Jane scowled. "We do have names, you know." she said coldly. Vera had just gone back to reading her book.

"Listen James," Lily started, "we want to surprise the other two Marauders, so er... please shut your trap." Lily said, trying very hard to be nice.

After a while, James agreed he wouldn't say anything. The prefects meeting was un-eventful because the two twins stayed out of sight.

Then, using a charm she had learned from her book, Lily set a charm on the compartment doors so that nobody could enter without her consent. Then, each twin had a sort of battle with their conscience.

Jane's POV

(Bold italic is the conscience, while normal type is Jane's thoughts)

Well, so far so good. She's just being her shy self.

_**But that sucks!**_

What? Who was that? Whoever you are, get out of my head!

_**Sorry, no can do. **_

Why the heck not!

_**Because I'm your conscience. Whenever you make a bad or risky choice, I get to pop up and annoy you into re-thinking your choice!**_

Well then leave! I've made a perfectly fine choice, and if Vera shows the slightest bit of attraction to that player then I'm going through with it!

_**Don't you think that she's old enough to make her own decisions? Remember the mountain lioness, she saved both yours and Lily's lives! All because she took a risk!**_

One that she shouldn't have taken! She should have gone for help, and been safe! Besides, the two things are completely un-related!

_**Not as much as you might think! She can look after herself, and she doesn't need you to look out for her, for her entire life! She can kick some serious behind when she wants!**_

Yes, but I won't let her get hurt! Lupin would be much stronger than her, if he tried to over-power her...

_**Now your just being paranoid.**_

Maybe I am but it's still possible!

_**Okay, I'm going now, but I'll be back! You can count on it, especially if you try your plan!**_

Vera's POV

Erugh! Why am I so shy?!?!?!

_**Because of the accident.**_

Oh. It's you again.

_**Gee, you sound so happy. I feel loved. First I go to your sister and try to talk some sense into her, and I have forgotten that she has never heard me before.**_

So, what have I done wrong this time?

_**Same as every time dear. You focus too much on wanting your sister happy. Be a little selfish for a change!**_

But I'm happy! Isn't that enough?

_**Can you honestly tell me that your happy? You can't do all that your sister tells you! Remember the lioness, if you had known in advance that it was going to happen, and asked Jane whether or not you should put yourself at risk to save both Lily and her lives, she would have said no and we wouldn't be talking now. **_

But I wasn't being selfish there at all!

_**That's beyond the point. You did something that Jane didn't agree with, something that, in the end, made you feel good! If something came along that made you feel special, wanted,... like a crush... I don't think you would want to wait for Jane's consent!**_

What are you implying?

_**Who, me? Implying something? How dare you! You should know me better by now!**_

My point exactly. Besides, nobody likes me, I'm too shy.

_**Even if someone with a crush on you, who makes you feel special, wanted, and loved, came along? CoughRemusLupincough.**_

But Lily said he's a player!

_**You don't even know him! What if he simply only has short relationships because he doesn't want anybody close to him?**_

You mean like Lily?

_**Yes!**_

But then what difference will I make? To him, I could just be another girl. I shouldn't worry about this, it's not possible and Jane would never let me! Let alone him!

_**You're just to stubborn. Okay, I'll leave now, and go bug Remus. I'm a conscience, I can bug whomever I want. But I'll be back, when you see that he stares at you in the halls, when he asks you to the dance, when he asks you to move in...**_

Shut up!

_**I feel so loved! First Jane, now you, and I bet the next person I go to annoy and pester will be just as bad! But I'll be back! Adios!**_

Good riddance.

_**I heard that!**_

just before Hogwarts

Remus was annoyed. He had just been interrupted in his depressing daydreams where it turned out that Vera was a witch and a transfer. He had been trying to get her out of his head for days, weeks even. Ever since he realized that she wouldn't be there. But, conscience was it's annoying self, telling him not to give up, this was a major crush, blah blah blah. But James was still daydreaming, so that left him with Sirius.

"Mooooony, are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"For Merlin's sake Padfoot, we are no-"

"DING DONG! We will arrive in Hogsmead in 5 minutes."

Sirius looked up to Remus with a superior look on his face. They 'woke' James up, grabbed their luggage and left their compartment. Just as they got outside, they greeted Hagrid, had a nice long chat, knowing that their carriage would be waiting for them, just like the compartment. But then Remus noticed that one had already left for the school.

"Hey Hagrid," he asked, "why is that carriage ahead of the others? Did the Threstals make a mistake?"

"Oh no, I s'pect tha's just them new transfers. They wan' te get up there befor any o' the others. Lily's with'em." Hagrid explained. He knew the Marauders and Lily quite well.

"Well, sorry Hagrid, but we got to go. Food and girls await!" Sirius said, making Hagrid chuckle.

"Come an' visit at the end of the week!" he shouted after their retreating backs. They waved as their answer.

Soon, everyone was situated in the Great Hall. The first years trooped in, wet, terrified, and nervous. Hufflepuff got a ton this year, as did Slytherin. But then, as everyone expected the food to magically appear on the plates, Dumbledore stood up. Several people noticed the Sorting Hat had not been put away.

"Welcome all!" he shouted to everyone, his arms spread wide in greeting, "this year, things will be done a little differently. As I am sure many of you know, this year two students are transferring from Beauxbattons Magical Academy, and they will both join the ranks of the seventh years. Now, would Lily Evans, this year's Head Girl, please escort our new students!"

He pointed his wand at the side door, which flew open to reveal an excited-looking Jane Parker, who received many cat-calls, and a pale-looking Vera Parker, who nobody noticed. McGonnagle came out with a considerably shorter scroll than she had before, and called out, "Parker, Jane!"

Jane walked forward, and sat on the stool. McGonnagle placed the hat on her head, and she started hearing something.

(Ok this works just like the conscience, bold italic means the sorting hat, and normal is Jane's thoughts.)

_**Well well well... you are a tough choice. Definitely not Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. But either Slytherin or Gryffindor would do you good.**_

But Lily told me Slytherins are terrible!

_**Yes, she did. But then again, Lily is a born Griffindor, I remember sorting her. Gryffindors and Slytherins always have and always will be enemies. You, on the other hand, would fit in nicely, what with the way you try to control your sister's life.**_

Now you just sound like my conscience. I've heard enough about how people think that Vera can make her own decisions, she's to in-experienced.

_**I'm not here to annoy you or argue with you about your decisions, I'm here to sort you. Slytherin would be wonderful, but your destiny lies in GRYFFINDOR!!!!**_

The hat shouted that last word to the entire hall. Lily cheered, startling most of the people that didn't know her. Jane ran over and sat in the seat Lily had saved for her. The two started chatting immediately.

But then, Remus Lupin's ears caught the sound of Vera's name from their chat. He told himself not to get his hopes up, that the chances were so slim. But he was still hopeful when McGonnagle called the second transfer's name.

"Parker, Veralyn!"

He paid rapt attention as his crush that he had been trying to get over for the past couple days walked to the stool, looking pale, yet with a tinge of green in her face. He really hoped that she would be in Gryffindor.

_**Hmmmm.. another Parker? Your a lot different than you sister, aren't you? You would be terrible in Slytherin, Definitely not. And I can't see you happy for long in Ravenclaw. But Hufflepuff would be marvelous for you. Professor Green, the Herbology teacher is the Head of House you know, you would be wonderful.**_

_**I mean, think about it! Hufflepuffs have a reputation as pushovers, and the way you let your sister tromp all over you puts you in that category.**_

Do you by any chance know my conscience? Your sounding a lot like it. Besides, I'm not a pushover. I could stand up if I wanted to!

_**Yes, but if you had the choice you would just want to stay out of the way. You have a marvelous talent with plants, another thing Hufflepuffs are sometimes associated with.**_

OOOh, I can't believe I'm keeping the chapie here, but its a bad luck one. You see, while I was writing this chapter, twice, TWICE the power went out. First at the time when Vera made her potion, so I had to re-write that part. Next, the larger half of Vera's conscience battle thing, up to Hagrid's first line! AHhH it was sooo annoying! It was so hard to remember the conscience stuff!

Anyway, you'll see whe- oh, sorry, _if_ Vera gets sorted into Hufflepuff, it would be a nice plot twist, don't you think? Anyway, tomorrow you'll see!

**PS (added later on Christmas) Merry Christmas everyone! If i don't have over 21 reviews in the morning, i might have a relapse of Poster's Block! so Review!**


	7. Promises, Chasing, Letters, and Elements

**Added: dec 26, 2006. just thought i'd let u know, MAJOR PLOT DEVELOPMENT HERE! more author's blurb at the end of the chapie! Also, a lot more of the plot developped for Remus and Vera!**

_**Ch.7, Promises, Chasing, Letters, and Elements**_

But I want to be in Gryffindor like my sister and best friend!

_**Ah, theres what I have been looking for. Loyalty. Such strong loyalty is one of the main characteristics of a true GRYFFINDOR!**_

As the hat shouted it out, the hearts of Lily, Jane, and Remus soared. Vera no longer had green on her features, but was still pale from all the attention the shy girl was getting. She had been up there longer than Jane!

As Vera sat down on the other side of Lily, she smiled shyly. Food filled their plates, and the two transfers looked at it in awe, then started eating their preferences. Vera was still slightly pale because several eyes were on either her or Jane.

On the other end of the table, Remus was confronting his friends.

"You guys didn't seem at all surprised by all this." he said accusingly.

Both boys looked sheepish. You see, since they didn't tell anyone, Sirius doesn't know that James knows, because he didn't know that James saw them on the train and knew from then on. And James didn't know that Sirius knows, because he didn't tell and Lily had said 'other two Marauders'. So that left Remus as the only one surprised.

But then, James saved the day. "Moony, you had a crush on her, didn't you? Why not go ask her out?"

Remus considered it for no more than a millisecond. He got up, and walked over to where the twins were sitting with Lily. It was easy to tell which was which. Jane was flirting with the boy across from her, while Vera was simply eating and staring at her plate.

"Um, excuse me, Vera?" he asked tentatively.

She looked up from her plate, and since Remus was too distracted by her, he didn't see Jane look up with her eyes narrowed.

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me on the next Hogsmead trip?" he asked, feeling the loathing glare from Jane. (Lily had explained Hogsmead)

Jane could barely keep the surprise on her face from being evident as Vera got a thinking expression. But before she could answer, Jane spoke up.

"What she means to say," Jane interrupted, just as Vera had started saying 'I'll consider it', and said "is that she is going with Lily and I so we can be showed around the village."

"But, I would be happy to show her-" Remus said, surprised at Jane's intervention.

Again, Jane had intervened. "The answer is no."

Remus was going to ask if this was what Vera wanted, but he never got the chance. Jane whispered something to Lily, and they both grabbed Vera by the arms and carried her off, and Remus could barely hear her protests.

Remus walked back to his waiting friends in a sort of daze. He said simply, "She's not allowed to come." which startled the boys. James, tried to be soothing, while Sirius found it funny.

"What do you mean she's not allowed to go?" James asked.

"Apparently she's going with Jane and Lily to get to know the village." he answered, still in a daze, while Sirius started singing.

"R-E-J-"

"Did she say that?" James asked, ignoring Sirius.

"E-C-T-"

"No. Jane answered for her." Remus answered in the same dreamy tone.

"I-O-N-"

"Well, maybe Vera wanted to go, but you know that Jane hates you." James said comfortingly.

"R-E-J-E-C-T-I-O-N! Moony got rejected!"

"SHUT UP!" both James and Remus shouted. Sirius' singing voice _was_ terrible. He sulked and pouted, but stopped singing.

"I wouldn't give up on her. What you have to do is find her alone, and ask. Not when she's with Jane." James said.

Remus smiled. "Thanks Prongs, I will. D'you mind if I keep the map for a few days? It's the best way to learn her schedule.

But this proved more and more difficult over the next few days. The only class that Vera had alone, separate from both Lily and Jane, was advanced NEWT level Herbology. And that was at the same time that Remus had Arithmancy, so it would be difficult to get to her. Arithmancy was on the 4th floor, and Herbology was out in the grounds. But they had several classes together, like DADA and COMC. Whenever Remus saw her exit the classroom, he would go out to the hall to find that she was no where in sight. She was an excellent hider.

One day, he saw that she was heading out to the grounds for COMC, and noticed that he should get going too, but his heart stopped as he saw a large contingent of Slytherins walking briskly and purposely toward her. He shouted a warning, (He was now at the entrance to the grounds) hoping she would here it.

"Vera look out!" and he was just in time.

Vera did here Remus' warning, and she turned around just in time to dodge a curse sent at her. It hit her bag, spilling all her stuff. Remus, with James (Sirius was off flirting with a girl he seemed to like) ran down to help her. Right now it was seven against one!

Right before they got there, Remus saw Vera take something from her open bag and throw it to the ground, hard. She had squeezed her eyes shut.

James and Remus had excellent reflexes. They guessed that they should close their eyes too, so they did. And their lucky.

The thing that Vera had thrown was a flash bomb. It emitted a blinding light, and the boys were glad that they had covered their eyes. When the opened them, the Slytherins were blinded, sending random curses this way and that.

As a Slytherin held his eyes with one hand, he shouted "Sectumseptra!"

Remus felt a searing pain across his face. As even more of the curses hit him, he thought that with all this blood loss he would be dead. The last thing he saw before going un-conscious was his own blood, and McGonnagle running down the steps.

After what felt like no time at all, Remus awoke, expecting to see even more scars to cover up when he looked in the mirror, but seeing none at all.

He was in the familiar room of the Hospital Wing (HW) and saw that the other Marauders were there, standing around his bed.

"What happened?" he asked, very groggily.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted, jumping up and down like a little girl.

"You're alive!" and James wasn't that far from Sirius.

"'Course I am, now what happened?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. Before they could answer, Madame Pomfrey's assistant, Nurse Kamy, walked in.

"Oh good, your awake. I take it you boys will explain it to him, you know, you should thank that nice girl Remus." she said. She was always a lively chatter.

"What happened?" he asked for the third time.

"Well, after you were hit with those curses, you fell unconscious. McGonnagle came, and got rid of the Slytherins, and told us to get you to the Hospital Wing asap. But Vera stopped us." James explained.

"I had arrived by that time, and actually Moony, Vera saved your life." Sirius said, now sober.

"You would have died from blood loss if we had tried to get you up here. She had some healing potion with her, she said she had made it herself. She gave you some, and you healed instantly. No scars, nothing." James said with a hint of bewilderment.

"What? Where is she now?" Remus asked.

Sirius pointed to Madame Pomfrey's office. "She's in there, giving the recipe for the potion. Want me to go get her?" he asked. Remus nodded. A few moments later, Sirius came out with Vera.

"Remus! Your okay!" she said, forgetting to be shy.

He nodded, not even realizing that James and Sirius had moved away. "Thanks a lot Vera, you saved my life." he said, looking into her blue eyes and smiling.

"Actually, I'm a little surprised it worked. I've never had to use it for something that serious." she said, but smiled nonetheless.

"Listen, Vera, I know I ask this a lot, but would you go to Hogsmead with me?" he asked, just realizing that there was no Jane here to mess things up.

If possible, she smiled even more, and for one heart-stopping minute, Remus thought she would say yes. But then, Jane just had to rush in the door and break Vera's smile. Jane put on a large, fake, look-at-me-I'm-innocent smile and said that she had been told Vera was here. She grabbed her sister by the elbow, surprised a little when she resisted, and dragged her to the other end of the room, where Jane had assumed that Remus wouldn't here them. But he did.

"How could you? I told you not to go out with him, didn't I?" she asked, furious. Vera almost crumbled under her sister's glare.

"But-" she started.

"No buts! You made a Twin's Promise on the first night we were here, that you wouldn't get involved with him! And don't even think about breaking it, I'll know! Now come on, we're almost late for Charms!" Jane finished, and dragged her mildly protesting sister out by the elbow.

Remus couldn't believe his ears. No wonder she wouldn't go out with him! He didn't know what a Twin's Promise was, but when James and Sirius came back, they saw the determined glint in his eyes.

"What's up Moony?" Sirius asked.

"How soon d'you think I can get out of here Prongs?" he asked.

James shrugged. "If we ask Nurse Kamy to let you out, she will. I'll go find her."

A few minutes later, James came back saying that as long as Remus promised to come back if he felt woozy or anything, he could go now.

Remus quickly got changed and headed out to the library.

Jane was furious. Her sister had promised not to go out or fraternize with him, and she feels that Vera's about to break her promise. But she couldn't be angry now, she had to play counselor to Lily.

"He has never, and I mean never, set foot in the library! And where do I find him, the library! And yesterday, while I was doing my rounds, I found him telling a couple off for being out of bed this late, and in a broom cupboard! I can't believe him!" she ranted over and over again.

"Lily," Jane said calmly, "maybe it would help it I knew WHO THE HECK YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Jane shouted. It was very annoying.

"Who else! James Potter!" Lily shouted back. Vera had gone to the library after Lily started ranting.

"So? Maybe he's changing for a certain red-haired Head Girl!" Jane shouted back. She was very testy, ever since she had made Vera take a Twin's Promise. Her conscience was constantly bugging her to let Vera out of it.

"No! I will not let him near me! I'll just get hurt!" Lily said, but in a much less louder voice.

"Tell me Lily, are you a seer?" Jane asked exasperatedly.

"No." Lily said, slightly bewildered.

"Then how do you know that this will happen?"

"..."

"Exactly. Now I'm going for a walk, think it over, please?" Jane said. She actually had a date at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

So now Lily was left with, only to complain when Vera got back from the library.

There was a wonderful view of the library from where Vera was hiding and watching Remus look up a Twin's Promise. She was really hoping he would find it so he could understand, but shook her head when she saw that he was in the completely wrong section of the bookcase. She decided to help him.

Remus was browsing through the shelves on magical promises, vows, guarantees, that sort of thing, when he heard a loud thunk.

A noise that big will get the attention of the librarian right away. So Remus ran to take a look at the cover. 'Rare and Un-Lethal Magical Promises'

Seeing the cover, he quickly took it to a table, called the other Marauders who, after hearing the overheard conversation, were helping him search. They came over.

As Remus flicked through the pages, he saw what he was looking for.

**_Twin's Promise _**

Such a promise is very rare, and only able in a set of twins that have had such hardships that they are very close. When one twin, normally the older one, persuades the other, normally the younger, to make a special magical promise, this phenomenon occurs. No matter what it is, the subject of the promise is usually what the instigator (normally the older one) feels strongly protective about it the other. Even if the promiser (normally the younger) wants to do what the instigator wants him/her doesn't want them to do, they won't be able to without feeling such an immense sense of guilt. The instigator can, from then on, feel if the promiser is about to break the promise, or if the promiser already has. Many people say that this is an excellent test of the bond between twins. However, if the promise is broken by the promiser, the instigator will find it very difficult to trust the promiser with anything. This usually imbeds heartbreak in the promiser, as twins normally trust each other with anything and everything.

Now it all made sense. Vera would have wanted to go out with him, but the thought of Jane not trusting her sister anymore would make her hesitant. Therefor, un-intentionally giving Jane time to intervene.

Well, at least he wasn't as upset anymore. He had to think of a way to get Vera to break her promise. There was absolutely no way that Jane would let her out, what with how much she despised him. The only way he could get Vera was to make _her_ break the promise.

Over the next few days, Jane made sure she was always with Vera. But it was the weekend now, and so the Marauders were off to visit Hagrid.

When they knocked on his door, they heard him coming to get it.

"There ya'are! C'mon in!" he said, and the moment Sirius stepped into the small cabin, a small, black, bundle of fur jumped in his face. Sirius was so startled that he fell down.

Hagrid laughed as he saw a seventh year ladies-man get licked to death by the young puppy Fang, who Hagrid had only got that summer. James and Remus snickered, because they were reminded of his animagus form.

"Down Fang, down!" he said, and the young boarhound leapt off Sirius, and went beside Hagrid, his tail wagging furiously.

"Yuck." Sirius muttered as he wiped the dog saliva off his face. Now the other two were laughing.

Hagrid chuckled. "I see ye met Fang. I jus' got 'im las' summer. I migh' be wrong, but I think he's takin' a likin' to ya Sirius." Fang barked. Then, as the group sat down, Fang decided to curl up in Sirius' lap. Dripping slobber all over him, of course.

"So how've ya bin?" he asked, handing them bucket-sized mugs and placing a platter of rock cakes on the table.

James and Sirius snickered. "Remus has a crush." Sirius teased.

Again, Hagrid chuckled. This lot was strange. "Oh really? An' who would it be?" Remus was now blushing.

"Her name is Vera Parker. They met over the summer, and poor Moony's been infatuated ever since." James teased. Remus now had his head in his hands.

"Are ya talkin' 'bout that lil' girl I gotta keep chasing away from the forest? I've los' count o' how many times she's tried de sneak in."

"That's her." Remus mumbled, his head still in his hands.

"Well 'ave ya asked her out yet?" Hagrid asked again.

"Oh yes, Moony got rejected!" Sirius sang.

"Don't start that again!" James shouted, effectively shutting Sirius up.

"Yeah, but I found out that she only rejected me because she made a twin's promise to her sister." Remus said, now taking his head back to drink some tea.

"So? Don' tell me ya tried the school library for the topic?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, yeah." Remus said.

"Oh please. I knew the twins who wrote the only book on it in there, they broke a promise and never trusted each other again. They never bothered to edit the book after they fought." Hagrid said.

"You mean that the books out dated?" Remus asked, bewildered.

"Yup. One of 'em didn' want to keep their promise no more. The older one could tell this, and tried to pressure 'im into keepin' it. But soon, the older one became slightly obsessed with keepin' 'is brother in line. Followed 'im around, until, one day, the younger got tired of it. He broke the promise, an' I don' think they've spoken since." Hagrid explained.

"So basically, I've got to get Vera to break her promise before Jane becomes obsessed." Remus said, straightening up.

"Tha's right. The twins I'm talkin' about broke around seven months apart, and ya say they made the promise at the begining of the year? Then I'd say you got 'till the end o' this one." Hagrid said. and Remus left.

Vera was out in the grounds. Her conscience was always bugging her to break her promise, that she and Jane wouldn't talk for a few days, then all would be well. But she was interrupted from her thinking under a tree by the lake when an owl dumped a letter on her head.

_Dear Miss. Parker,_

_I would like to speak to you about your first week back. Please come to my office at your first convenience You will need the password. I trust you know where my office is. If you don't, I'm sure a Mr. Lupin would be happy to help._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_PS I like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_

Vera did know where his office was. Lily had pointed it out, saying something like this was possible to happen. She got up, not feeling the eyes on her back from the direction of Hagrid's cabin, and headed inside.

As she headed up to Dumbledore's office, she kept her head low, not wanting attention. She reached the stone gargoyle, and said, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" clearly.

"Correct." the gargoyle grumbled. It moved aside, and Vera climbed the long spiral staircase.

She knocked on the door, and entered when he said 'Enter'.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Please, sit down." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Vera sat.

"Now the reason in the letter is not why I asked you here. I simply said that so that if the letter was found later on, it would not seem suspicious. Now what I'm about to tell you will seem strange at first, but please, do not interrupt me." he said.

Vera nodded, slightly stunned.

"Several years ago, a prophecy was spoken, speaking of three young girls. It spoke of Elements, and powers. Watch."

It was then that Vera noticed the swirling pensieve on the desk, between herself and the Headmaster. A figure rose out of it.

_**Of three to come, as evil reins,**_

_**they shall be strong, shining**_

_**like a beam through the darkness.**_

_**But when separate, their power wanes,**_

_**into three separate panes.**_

_**The First, wields the Ferocity of Fire,**_

_**in all its power, love and light,**_

_**She shall be the leader, the others follow her,**_

_**it shall be them she is to unite.**_

_**The Second, holding the Mystery of Water,**_

_**will nearly be the death of unity,**_

_**but in the end, the confusing tides**_

_**will right things perfectly.**_

_**The Third, with the Shyness of Earth,**_

_**can truly be a friend, **_

_**animals love her, plants adore her**_

_**and will save many from their early end.**_

_**At some point, The Second and The Third will feud,**_

_**placing everyone in danger,**_

_**As a test, The First must truly unite them**_

_**with no lasting bitterness,**_

_**then, only then, will Fire's child**_

_**finish his mother's work.**_

_**Three rings will identify them,**_

_**for only The First and The Second**_

_**can know who is who.**_

_**There is a feud over a love,**_

_**between The Second and The Third,**_

_**which must be resolved or**_

_**lest the gap be pulled further.**_

_**The two twin Elements,**_

_**That of Ice and Air**_

_**Will match with that of Water and Earth**_

_**and help First and Second in their **_

_**search for Third**_

_**First has a wondrous power, **_

_**that of emotions and feelings,**_

_**beware her temper **_

_**for it can be as dangerous as fire itself.**_

_**These three girls will unite two**_

_**sworn groups,**_

_**troublemakers, and Elements**_

_**through love and loss**_

_**will find true love, and **_

_**the leaders will together bring an end **_

_**to the evil that plagues land.**_

Vera sat stunned for a moment. Finally, she found her voice.

"But, what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Why, I thought that would be obvious. (replay the bit about The Third) In my opinion, this describes you perfectly. The mountain lioness simply walked past you, and did not hurt you. And have you not already saved your sister, Miss Evans, and Mr. Lupin from early deaths?"

Vera didn't ask how he knew this.

"If you are still doubtful, then there is one way to know for sure," Dumbledore said as he took out a small box, "I was able to secure the rings spoken of in the prophecy, and they are right here."

He opened the box and out came three gorgeous rings. They had a gold base, and different symbols were colored onto them. One had a bright red flame, another a deep blue wave, and a third- this drew Vera's attention- a third with an emerald green leaf. Dumbledore took out the third one.

"Try this on." he said, holding it out to her.

Vera took the ring cautiously and slipped it on. At once, a warmth spread through her body, like she just had a drink of hot cocoa. The ring flashed for a moment, then went back to normal.

"You see," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes, "if anyone else had tried that on, then they would have been in a coma by now."

"But, what does this mean?" she asked, once she had torn her eyes away from the ring.

"Go into the forest. Hagrid will not see you, unless you want to be seen. Then, you will see the difference. Believe it or not, Vera, you_ are_ the Third spoken of. Now think-do you want to be seen going into the forest?" he asked.

"No. Of course not." she said, hardly believing what was happening.

Dumbledore smiled. "Then go into the forest. None of the animals there will hurt you, or the plants much less. Now I must send a letter to Miss Evans, I must speak to her and your sister about this. Oh, and they must not know that you are Third." and with that, Vera left.

Half an hour later, Lily was walking up the steps to the Headmaster's office, wondering why James hadn't been called if it was Head stuff. But when she got there, she was surprised to find Jane already there.

"Ah welcome ladies. By now you must have figured out that I did not call you here to see how you like Hogwarts, or for Head duties. I must explain something to you, and I beg you not to interrupt me."

(Insert prophecy)

"A-And your saying that this is..._us?_" Lily asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, I am. But, seeing as Third didn't believe me, I'm taking it you won't. Try these on." he said as he took out the box again. He handed the Fire ring to Lily, and the Wave ring to Jane.

As Lily put on the flame ring, a ball of fire instantly appeared in her palm. She was startled, and dropped it. Which Jane quickly put out with her own dropped-by-surprise ball of water.

"You will, of course, have to practice controlling your powers. There is a certain room on the seventh floor, I believe that it would be suitable. Now, I must check up on the Third. If you'll excuse me." he gestured to the door. The girls took that as an invitation to leave.

"Hey wait," Jane said suddenly, just before Dumbledore got up, "who is Third?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. The prophecy clearly states that The Second, which is you, can't know who the Third is yet. You will find out, all in due time." he said, and with that, the girls left.

They spent hours in the Room of Requirement, because Jane had consequentially paced back and forth in the proper spot due to frustration. Soon, they got control over their powers, so that at least, an inferno of flame or a fountain of water would not come out of the girls' ring hands whenever it felt like it. At 8:30, the two headed back to their dorms, where they found Vera, with a few scratches and more plants than they had noticed before around her bed.

"Hey Vera. Sorry we didn't see you all day, we- er- were doing homework in the library." Lily said casually.

"No problem." Vera replied. She was tending to a strange potted plant, with her owl, Lightning, on her shoulder.

"Uh, what is that Vera?" Jane asked, because the plant was now emitting fumes.

"Oh, this? It's an entire Haydora plant, I've never seen one this big before." she said happily, placing the plant in the moonlight.

Jane shrugged, as did Lily, and thought nothing of it.

Ok, so tell me, who liked this chapter? Please, be honest. I've never done a story with this sort of line before. I need feedback, but this is the way the story's going. Any advice is welcome! Thank you!

**Added Dec 26th 2006:**

**I think you can tell why I put MAJOR PLOT DEVELOPMENT here!This chapter is the answer to a lot of questions, and i really hope you enjoy it. i was sooo happy when i logged on today, seeing that i had five more reviews than i did last night! thank u so much! no Poster's Block for me, unless the 'treatment' doesn't continue, and i don't get more reviews! thx! (Note: in accordance to the advice part up there, um, i'm currently writting ch13, so any advice will have to be small things, not plot character, attitude, blah blah blah.)**


	8. Dodging

_**Ch.8, Dodging**_

Months passed, and soon it was October. The first Quidditch game of the season was coming up, Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors were cheering for the Hufflepuffs, even though it would help them if Slytherin won. Which, unfortunately, they did, by an un-fair play on the Hufflepuff seeker. Who was now in the HW.

Jane was happy, seeing that Vera spent a lot of her time outside and alone these days, doing who knows what, and the promise was still in place. She was normally taking her free time training with Lily in the RoR. They had learned that certain things affected their powers, like the obvious the-closer-to-your-element-you-are-the-more-powerful-you-are, and that Lily had amazing in Charms that have anything to do with fire.

Right now the three (Lily, Jane and Vera) were off to DADA, where they had been promised a lesson on Occlumency.

But Jane scowled when they saw that the only seats left were beside the Marauders. She scowled even more when Vera took the seat nearest Remus.

But then, their teacher, a cheery old man with a long beard, waltzed into the classroom.

"Well! Get your things away, you have to use your mind for Occlumency!" he said, clapping his hands merrily. There was a loud shuffle as people scrambled to put away their things.

"Right now. I myself am an accomplished Legillimens, and I will try it on you. But first, you have to remember to clear your mind..."

Jane tuned the rest out. She would never need to know this, so why bother?

"Now, who should we start with? Ah yes, Miss Evans, would you please?..." Professor Merryfeild said.

Lily walked up, and stood in front of him, wand raised.

"Right! On three. One...Two...Three! Legillimens!"

After a few moments, nothing had happened. Merryfeild clapped his hands again.

"Excellent! You were able to keep me at bay, though you couldn't return the attack. Only a very accomplished Occlumens would be able to do something, or someone with extreme mental prowess. Now, who next? Ah, Mr. Potter, please..."

Jane tuned the rest of the demos out. The only thing she got from them, is that nobody could repel the attack. She _did_ sit up in concern after Vera was blown across the room on the first try, and had to go to the HW with a broken ankle. Her eyes narrowed when Merryfeild chose Remus to take her.

"We have time for one more... ah, Miss Parker, no not you Miss Parker, you get up to the Hospital Wing..."

Jane got up and boredly walked down to where Merryfeild was waiting.

"On three then. One...Two...Three! Legillimens!"

But the moment he tried to break into Jane's mind, he himself was thrown back. Jane hadn't even broke a sweat, and only she and Lily noticed that Jane's ring was glowing blue.

"uuh. V-Very good job, Miss Parker. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed." Merryfeild wailed from his position, crashed behind the desk.

As Jane got out, she was bombarded by congratulations and questions.

"How did you do that!"

"That was great!"

"Wow!"

But Jane wanted to visit her sister before heading off to the RoR with Lily to practice. The teachers decided that the students need time to study, so they simply taught things in class, and didn't give much homework.

But when Jane got to the HW and asked about Vera, neither Nurse nor Madame knew anything about it. So Jane walked out, with Lily at her heals, and thought.

I wonder where she is? She didn't try to break the promise, I didn't feel anything.

_**You should let her out of it.**_

Oh its you again. Can't you ever leave me in peace?

_**Oh yes, you think you have it hard? I'm in charge of many different people, you, your sister, Lily, James Potter, Sirius Black, though I'm sure you know him, and Remus Lupin. I have to annoy all six of you on a daily basis, and your never happy to hear me! Hmph!**_

Can you shut up? I'm trying to think.

_**You really don't know her well, do you? She probably healed her ankle herself. You know she hates hospitals.**_

Well, at least you've said something useful. Now go away so I can concentrate when I practice with Lily.

_**Yeah right! I have to be annoying you at some time, so I'll go bug Lily, just to annoy you.**_

What would you need to bug Lily for?

_**That's confidential. Unless, of course, you would let Vera out of the promise.**_

You can't bribe me!

"Jane? Hello, earth to Jane? Anyone home?" Lily asked her friend, who had just bumped into a door/person for the fifth time.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Listen, Vera probably went and fixed her ankle herself, lets go to the RoR." Jane said, and changed direction to the RoR with a bewildered Lily at her heels.

The practice session was a big success. They learned that (the room came equipped with many books on their powers and Third's powers) while Second had abnormally good mental powers, Third's were absolutely terrible. First was in between.

But by now Lily had become slightly suspicious. Vera fit the description of Third perfectly. Of course, she didn't dare mention her suspicions to Jane, who would either worry and cause a big fuss, or laugh. Besides, Lily had other things to think about.

Day in and day out, not only her conscience was bugging her. Her own hormones had betrayed her. Conscience says that James has changed for _her_, but Lily knew that wasn't possible. _He just wants you as his trophy._ she told herself. But her conscience aka common sense was saying that he would have also have to go after Jane and Vera for every girl in the school. Now she was just confused. There were so many mysteries in her life. A) Why the heck is James acting like this? B) Who was Jane with whenever she went on one of her late night/early morning Astronomy tower visits? C) Vera had confessed that she really liked Remus, why was she letting Jane control whether or not she went out with him?

At the end of October, there was a masquerade party. The girls (Vera stayed shy) went shopping on the Hogsmead weekend before the party to get costumes. Lily and Jane were rather giggly as they walked into Madame Caltin's Costumes.

The girls walked over to the theme area. They were supposed to go as a different muggle culture. Jane immediately saw a Hawaiian dancer's costume and left to try it on. Vera shuffled through a rack labeled 'Famous French Fashion Fiascoes' and laughing every so often. But then, something on the Ancient Romans and Greeks rack seemed to catch her eye.

Lily couldn't find _anything._ Anything she like clashed with her hair, or didn't match her eyes. Just as she was about to leave Early England, something got her attention. Her eyes widened at it, and she hurriedly left to try it on.

_October 31st_

Girls were frantic. Boys were making plans to spike the punch. Teachers were taking plenty of Headache Potion.

"What are you girls going as?" Lily asked as she pulled out her costume. She was letting the girls into the Prefect's bathroom, so they wouldn't have to worry about showers.

"Look!" Vera shouted, as she and Jane came out.

There was one word for Jane's costume: skimpy. It was _too_ skimpy. The only size they had left at the shop in the Hawaiian costume was small on Jane. There was a very short tank-top and a reed skirt. Both were blue.

Next was Vera. She had dressed as an ancient Greek maiden. Her dress was white silk, and she had a flower crown. A loose cord was tied around her waist, and there were flowers weaved into it. It reached her ankles. You could see strap-up sandals, which were white with a tinge of green.

Both girls had simple silver eye masks.

"Oh, you two look great!" Lily said, looking at Vera. She personally didn't approve of Jane's costume, but who was she to tell Jane what to dress as?

So, the group returned to the common room, where everyone was waiting for the girls to come down the stairs- the boys were hoping to get a glimpse of who was who.

"Not that it'll be hard to tell," Vera was saying, "look at them!"

It was true- the easiest person in the room to tell was their roommate, Jessica. She was a real bit- er - _w_itch. She had dressed as a swimsuit model.

Then the Marauders came down. All the girls immediately ran over to the boys' staircase, and fixed their hair, and other ditzy things.

But, without a second glance, all three boys walked passed them. Except James. You see, he was rooted to the spot staring at who he knew was Lily. Just as Remus was staring at who he knew was Vera.

But then again, most boys were staring at Lily. Her dress was old-fashioned. It was the exact same shade as her hair, and complemented her eyes. Which were behind a matching mask. Her hair was up in a bun, with tresses of it around her face. Her dress was slightly low-cut, but not overly revealing. Her dress hung off her shoulders, by lacy red shoulder-straps. The skirt flared out after the bodice. It fit her like a charm.

James was still staring at her and he could tell it was her. She saw him staring, blushed, and looked away. James smiled.

"What's up Prongs? Any closer to Lily-Willy-Billy-Bean?" Sirius said, and the others looked at him strangely.

"I didn't think you had spiked the punch yet Padfoot." Remus said, still looking at him strangely.

"How could I? We're not even there yet!"

So the Gryffindors headed down to the Great Hall together. It was un-official, but decided that they would go down so they know who is in their house. The party was for 5 years and up. Dumbledore, McGonnagle, Filch, and Merryfield were watching the 1st to 4th years 'party'. They seemed to think that the older students wouldn't need more supervision. McGonnagle had put up a fight at this. But Dumbledore would still be making a speech. During which, the Marauders planned to 'improve' his costume.

It seemed that the other houses had the same idea as the Gryffindors. Who, allowed themselves so socialize with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but nobody went to the Slytherins. Tables for about twenty were set up in the Hall, with a small dance floor, right in front of the Head's Table. Everyone seemed only to sit with their house, or maybe with friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But, no one sat at the last Hufflepuff-claimed table, because the people there were shivering and quaking in fear as the Slytherins' first table was right behind them.

The teachers to be watching them were: Slughorn, Flitwick, Pince, and Green, the Herbology teacher. Unfortunately, once too many students were drunk, they would all be easy to overtake.

Dumbledore stood. Silence fell, save the few whispers from the Slytherin tables.

"Welcome all! Tonight, there is one rule: enjoy yourselves! Plus the normal rules, of course." he added quickly as the Marauders all looked like Christmas had come early. They were dressed as the Three Musketeers.

"Now the teachers and I have a request of you: do _try_ to inter-house mingle, will you? Now, have fun! Remember, party ends at 1!"

He left for the Entrance Hall, where the younger students were. But it was to laughter, as the Marauders had transfigured Dumbledore's head to a jack-o-lantern, at the beginning of his speech. He didn't seem to notice, but he did have more of a twinkle in his eye.

A buffet table appeared on one side of the hall, while the tables remained on the other. The dance floor was in between.

Students got up in a line for the buffet table, and thankfully the girls got in line first. That way, they could they could get some punch before Sirius got there with his hidden Firewhiskey.

They made their way back to their table and ate. Soon, music started up. Remus looked around. Vera had disappeared. It had become normal for her to suddenly vanish whenever an awkward situation might arise. He really wanted to find her, so he could ask her to dance. James was off trailing Lily, and Sirius was with some Hawaiian girl. So much for three musketeers.

Meanwhile, with James, he was trying to catch up with Lily. It was obvious she was trying to ignore him, and he really hoped it was coincidence. But soon it became apparent that she didn't want to be seen. Then, Dumbledore popped back in, his head still a jack-o-lantern.

"I do believe I forgot to mention that the teachers will be placing a spell over this room so that nobody will recognize one-another. You will be able to see family, of course, but we thought that this is a perfect way to mingle. Have a good time." Dumbledore said, and before anyone could argue, everyone seemed the same.

Uh oh, Lily thought, now, I might not be able to avoid James. Maybe I could just not dance with anyone?

**_Psshh. Yeah right._**

Oh no.

**_Oh yes. It's pestering time. Now you know where James was before the charm was performed, go back there!_**

But I don't want to dance with him!

**_That dear, is your pride speaking. Forget your pride, just for one night, and follow your heart! Give James a chance! You know he's changed!  
_**  
But he's a player...

**_Lily, if you can name one girlfriend he's had since the beginning of this year, and I'll let you off the hook for tonight.  
_**  
...But...

**_No buts! Start naming!  
_**  
...None.

**_See? That strikes out your last proud defense. He won't recognize you, so he can't possibly like you because of your looks! If he still likes you after tonight, and you be yourself, it is because he likes your personality.  
_**  
But I won't recognize him either!

**_Does that mean you'll dance with him?  
_**  
Erugh! Fine, I'll dance with him ONCE!

**_Then leave finding him to me. I'll be right back. Go to the south corner of the dance floor, closest to the fireplace.  
_**

(With James)

Now, wheres Lily?

**_Hello again.  
_**  
Oh, it's you.

**_Meh. Better than some responses I've gotten.  
_**  
So what have I done wrong now? I've changed, and Lily still won't give me the time of day!

**_Now That's where your wrong.  
_**  
Huh?

**_I'm not only your conscience, or else I'd be here 24-7. I also belong to Lily, Remus, Sirius, Vera, and Jane. I split up my pestering time between you six.  
_**  
What does Lily think of me?

**_Sorry, can't tell you that. I shouldn't even be telling you this. You see, I was just pestering Lily a few moments ago, and convinced her to give you a chance. You have ONE dance with her lover-boy, don't screw it up!  
_**  
What? Where is she?

**_She's waiting at the south corner of the dance floor, closest to the fireplace. Don't you dare screw this up, or else 3 months of pestering will be down the drain for me!  
_**

Back to the normal world

Lily was waiting, very nervous, by the south corner. Just like she had promised. She was a girl of her word, and would give James ONE dance.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, and looked at someone with messy black hair in a three musketeers costume. Her conscience was telling her that this was James, so she paid attention to him.

"Um, I was wondering, would you like to dance?" he asked. His hand was extended to her, and she put her hand in his and said what her conscience was telling her.

"Okay."

But suddenly, the moment they stepped onto the dance floor, the charm was enhanced. Lily didn't know who this person was anymore, and her conscience was telling her what to do. It was the same with James.

They started dancing. As they danced, they talked. Lily learned that this boy loved Quidditch, pranks, and despised the Slytherins. He was also in Gryffindor. A spark of remembrance appeared in Lily's mind, but the memory charm put it away.

James learned a lot about this girl. She was studious, but loved a good party just as much as the next person. She was mis-understood everywhere she went, but he could tell that she was being herself now. And in his opinion, she was gorgeous.

"What's your name?" he asked, contrary to his conscience.

"Sorry, but my conscience is telling me not to tell you 'till we're done dancing. I don't want to stop anytime soon, do you?" Lily said, letting her conscience breath a huge sigh of relief.

"We can dance 'till we drop." James replied, as he spun her around.

Then, a faster song was struck up. People started dancing more wildly, but no one was having as much fun as Lily and James. He spun her around and lifted her up, and they hardly noticed the small crowd around them.

As the final beat struck, James spun Lily back into his arms and dipped her.

(AN: has anyone heard the song "Now That I Know" by Mariah Carey? If you do, imagine that song as the one Lily and James dance to. If you haven't, just imagine another fast song with a good beat.)(PS: its a really good song and those of you who haven't should)

James, with the warnings of his conscience, reached up to take off Lily's mask.

"Lily?"

Meanwhile, with Remus

Wandering around was getting him nowhere with that charm in place. He would have to remember her costume. Just then, a young woman was about to take a drink from the punch bowl.

"Just so you know, that is spiked." he said, out of common curtesy. The girl, plainly shy, jumped.

"Really? I had no idea. Thanks." She said as she put her cup down. She looked up at him, and he found himself staring into familiar blue eyes.

"May I ask your name?" his conscience told him to ask. You see, he normally would have asked if she was Vera, but her eyes always stunned him. So, he let his conscience, who was feeling strangely satisfied, take over.

"What's the point of a masked party if you know who I am?" the girl asked quietly.

"Nickname then." he replied.

"...Call me Third." she said very, very quietly, as if someone would over-hear. He had to use his werewolf hearing to hear her.

"Why Third?" Remus found himself asking.

"Because I end up third in a lot of things." Vera aka Third replied.

"Well Third, would you like to dance?" he asked. She laughed as the feather on his hat had fallen over his face and made him sneeze.

"Sure."

Vera didn't know who this person was, but she knew she was having a wonderful time. He was much taller than her, and her head only reached his chest. But as a slow song started up, she leaned into him. He held her, and they sort of swayed to the song. Over his shoulder, Vera could recognize Jane dancing with someone, and not exactly 'cleanly'. But Jane was old enough to make her own choices, and Vera might question them, but she wouldn't stop her sister. Not like Jane was stopping Vera.

All to soon the song stopped. A faster one started, and soon a commotion was around the middle of the dance floor. Vera and Remus weren't paying any attention to them though. Once again, Remus had asked for Vera's real name.

"Only if you tell me first." she said.

"Fair enough." he said, as he took off his mask.

A wave of guilt washed over Vera. It was evident on her face. Just as she was about to run, since she could see that Jane was on her way, Remus caught her arm.

"Vera, you don't have to listen to Jane!" he told her.

"You don't understand! I promised!" she hissed back, not wanting to cause a seen. Jane was making her way across the dance floor, delayed by waiting for couples to pass.

She tore her arm from his grasp and ran. There was one thought in her mind: outside. She had to get outside. When she was outside, she could become practically invisible at will. This was one advantage of being Third.

She could tell that Remus was following her, the small animals told her so. So before she could become invisible, she had to do it the old fashioned way.

She began climbing a nearby tree, but it was hard in her sandals. She then scoffed at her own stupidity, and placed a silencing charm on herself. Then, she transfigured her clothes so that she could climb easier. But she was terrible at Transfig, and ended up with a knee-length skirt and a top. She had intended for jeans and a t-shirt.

Just as she reached the top branch, Remus came out, calling her and looking. Her heart went out to him, but she wouldn't break her promise.

**_Who cares? Jane will surely understand in the end!  
_**  
Oh no, I don't need you right now!

**_Oh yes you do! Get down from the tree, and talk to him!  
_**  
No! I'll go to the forest, he won't follow me there, and neither will Jane. End of story!

And with that she tuned out her conscience, turned invisible, and jumped down from the tree. Even though it was October, it was still relatively warm. (Global Warming people!) The silencing charm made her soundless. But she simply had to stay and watch, as Remus was confronted by Jane.

"All right Lupin, spill! What did you do to her?" Jane asked, her face was thunderous.

"I didn't do anything! She just ran when she found out who she was dancing with!" he replied, still looking along the tree tops for any sign of Vera.

Not that anyone could see, but Vera had paled. If Jane pressed for details, and Remus told her about the nickname she had chosen for herself, her cover was gone. She had to think fast.

Oh conscience!

**_Now your asking for ME! What has this world come to?  
_**  
No time for jokes. Just tell Remus to close his eyes.

(with Remus)

"Details Lupin, details!" Jane shouted.

"She didn't even know it was me!" he argued. But then, at the worst possible time, his conscience popped into his head.

**_Close your eyes.  
_**  
What?

"Lupin, I'll give you 'till the count of three, then we go to wands."

**_Vera told me to tell you! Just do it!  
_**  
Remus snapped his eyes shut, just as Jane said three. But it was also as a small ball was thrown on the ground, hard. Remus could tell it had been one of Vera's flash bombs- but was she trying to rescue him from her sister?

He heard Jane scream. He felt someone grab his elbow, and yank him out of the patio. He stumbled, and felt bushes around him. He opened his eyes and saw Vera.

"What was that about?" he said before he could stop himself. She just put a finger to her lips.

They watched from their position behind some bushes, as Jane swore, and stomped back inside, thinking that Remus might have gone there.

Remus looked beside him, to where Vera had been, but she was gone!

"Vera? Vera, are you here?" he called out softly. If she was there, she was ignoring him. He decided to take a risk, and open the Marauder's Map. He saw, with a jolt of surprise, that she was just about to disappear off the Map into the Forbidden Forest.

**_What the heck are you waiting for? Follow her!  
_**  
First I want some explanations. Number one: why did Vera help me?

**_Several reasons. I can tell you two: she likes you, and didn't want Jane knowing her nickname. And before you ask, I can't tell you why Jane can't know Vera's nickname.  
_**  
Why did Vera agree to that stupid promise in the first place?

**_You know very well why! You read the passage! I quote 'this can only be achieved when the set of twins has suffered such hardships' what do you think! At that point in time, Vera was probably thinking that Jane knew what was right for her, as the older twin! But Jane's getting slightly obsessive, don't you think? You have to get Vera to break her promise tonight, or else!  
_**  
No pressure, of course.

**_Go! I'll help you when you get into the forest! Unless she has anticipated this, and makes it impossible for you to pass!  
_**  
How could she do that?

**_She'll have to explain that to you personally. GO!  
_**  
So, Remus folded up the map, and ran towards the forest. He sneaked past Hagrid, and to the forest's edge. He entered, and cast Lumos once he couldn't see. The trees became thick quicker than usual, and he noticed that something was watching him. He turned around quickly and saw a flurry of small animals come out at him, and block his path. Vines started making a wall with the animals, blocking the way he was sure Vera was.

He might not be able to pass once the vines were finished. He jumped through one of the remaining holes in the vines, and plodded on.

He soon came to footprints. Vera would think her little trap would put off any pursuers, and therefore, become careless. He followed her footprints, and nearly jumped when a rabbit raced past him, scattering dust on the footprints. Remus swore softly.

But, with his increased senses, he could barely hear a light murmuring, as though someone was talking to the rabbit. His conscience told him, with a pang of wonder, that it was Vera.

She wasn't as far ahead as he had thought. It had probably taken her a precious few minutes to set the trap. He raced forwards, just as he saw her form on the horizon leap onto a nearby low-hanging tree branch. She then, expertly, ran off, jumping like a squirrel onto a new branch when one ended.

He did his best to keep up, but tree roots he hadn't noticed before tripped him and rocks made him stub his toe and stumble. But he didn't give up. With a sigh of slight relief, he heard that his conscience was currently bugging Vera, to stop and hear him out. But then, a scream echoed through the trees.

**_I've given you an advantage. I distracted her so that she fell out of the tree she was in, but she'll be back on her feet any second. GO!  
_**  
Remus ran through the trees as fast as he could. Soon, the silhouetted form of Vera appeared threw the trees, quickly brushing dust off her clothes, and heading off again. But she had hurt her ankle- she was slower, and soon, as they came to a clearing, Remus caught up with her.

"Vera, you have to listen to me! Please, stop running!" he had grabbed her elbow, but she was still struggling.

"No! I can't go back on my word!" she said, still struggling.

"Vera, just hear me out! That's all I ask!" he argued, raising his voice. She stopped. He saw with a pang, that her face was slightly red and blotchy, as though she had been crying. Tears glistened on her face.

"You don't have to listen to Jane! Do what you want to do! Break your promise!"

"You don't understand, if I do, no matter how much I want to, Jane won't be able to trust me! I won't let that happen!" she shouted back, her voice rising even more.

"Vera, listen. Jane can't get you here, and for some unknown reason you can stop anyone from seeing you that you don't want to see! If That's true, then why am I here? Why didn't you stop me at the beginning if you didn't truly want to see me?" Remus shouted back, and let go of her elbow. Something (not his conscience) told him that she wouldn't run.

"How do you know this?" she asked quietly. Her back was still turned on him, as though she couldn't look at him.

"Believe it or not, I have no clue. All I know is that I'm right. In your heart, you wanted to see me Vera. Whatever magic it was that put up that vine wall wasn't perfect. There was a hole in it." Remus said, actually knowing what he said was right.

"I can't go back on my promise. It's already too late." she said softly.

"No it's not," Remus said, with a small ray of hope, "what happened Vera? What happened that could warrant a Twin's Promise?" He felt as if he had asked the wrong question. She stiffened, and for a moment Remus thought she would run. But she stayed.

Seconds passed. Minutes, maybe hours, Remus didn't know. What he did know was that Vera and Conscience were having a furious mental battle.

After what seemed forever, Vera said, very, very quietly, "Anna."

"What? Who?" Remus found himself asking.

"Jane and I were never twins. We had a sister, Anna. We were triplets. Jane was second oldest, and I the youngest, but Anna was oldest, by 5 seconds," she started. Her eyes were spilling fresh tears now, "One day we were out playing, and something happened. We were all only 5, Jane didn't even know Lily yet. Suddenly, a bunch of what we soon learned to be Death Eaters came up to us. Anna was really powerful, she had made things levitate at that age. As the Death Eaters came a-at us, sh-she tried to stop them," Vera was full-out crying now, "A-And they k-k- they killed her!"

Remus didn't know what to do. He assumed that if they were triplets to start, the Promise would be more powerful. So, he did what his conscience told him to do, and pulled her into his arms. She started crying on his shoulder.

"A-After that, I became shy and Jane, well, over-protective. I started spending time alone on the mountain, and she met Lily. I don't even think Lily knows. We've never told anyone, other than us, only our family knows. Because we were triplets, the Twin's Promise is stronger. If I break it now, Jane might never talk to me again." she said very softly. Her hot breath tingled Remus' neck.

"Vera, think for a moment. I won't pretend to have known Anna, but if she was anything like you, do you think she would want you to let Jane control you?" Remus asked. Vera took a small intake of breath, as though just realizing something.

After another long pause, she spoke. "She would have said that I'm old enough to make my own decisions." she said, barely a whisper.

"And if you did make your own decision right now, what would that be?"

Vera didn't answer.

"Vera," Remus started, "this is going to sound repetitive and insensitive, but will you go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Only if you forgive me for letting Jane control me all this time." she responded, but there was a shred of happiness in her voice.

"Vera?"

"Yes Remus?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"Okay." Vera responded, somehow keeping the wave of guilt out of her voice. She had just broken her promise.

But she couldn't have asked for a better first kiss.

meanwhile, with Jane,

Jane had headed back inside, thinking that Remus had somehow thrown the Flash Ball, and had ran back in here. She glanced around, and started walking to where Lily was. But Lily found Jane.

"Jane," she panted, as if she had just ran from somewhere, "Jane, I have to get out of here."

"Lily, do you know where Lupin is?" she asked quickly, hardly noticing the scowl on her best friend's face at being ignored.

"I haven't seen him," she started with an edge in her voice, "but why would you want to know?"

"Because Vera might get in trouble." she responded shortly. She seemed in a very bad mood.

"But if Remus is with her then she'll be fine." Lily argued, forgetting her dilemma..

"That's what I'm worried about." she said, even more testily. She had just felt Vera think about breaking her promise. But she hadn't yet.

"Well if those two finally get together, it'll do us a lot of good." Lily replied, an obvious edge in her voice.

Jane looked at her like she had gone crazy. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"That Vera has been increasingly sulky lately, and she has been complaining to yours truly about her crush on Remus." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever. I have to find her, d'you know where she is?" Jane asked again, ignoring her best friend.

"Jane tell me, if she's not here, then where is the most likely place for her to go?" Lily asked, surprised at how cold Jane was being.

Jane snapped her fingers. "Of course, outside! Why didn't I think of that?" then ran back outside, leaving her friend standing there, while trying to avoid a certain James Potter.

When Jane got outside, she didn't waste any time. She felt her sister's resolve weakening by the second, (by now Remus had caught up with her) and felt that she was in the forest.

But when she got there, she got a surprise. In the direction of the footprints that fit Remus', there was a large, hard, vine wall. Several small animals were around it, like rabbits and birds.

First tapping it with her wand, then her fists, nothing would break it. If only Lily was here. (Conscience isn't here to bug her, because she is currently pestering Vera to tell about Anna) So Jane tried her own powers. As balls and streams of water hit the wall, it only seemed to grow bigger. As though the water was feeding it.

Jane thought of climbing it. But seeing as it ran up as high as she could see, and she was a terrible climber, she decided against that idea. Vera's resolve was almost gone.

So Jane thought about seeing if there was a way around the wall, but something inside her snapped. Suddenly, Vera didn't matter anymore. Who cares what she does. In fact, Jane thought, who cares about Vera? I'm going back.

And this was about when Vera's resolve broke, and in the back of her mind, the part that still cared about her sister, knew this.

Sheesh, that was long. It took me three days to write it, what with school work, karate, piled-on-unfairly-math, but you don't care because by the time I post this story, it will be done. It says 18 pages for crying out loud!

**hope u enjoyed it! from now on, the blurbs in bold at the bottom are added when i posted the chapie. i also think that this chapter answers maraudersGIRL92's question.**

**plz keep reviewing! i only got three reviews last chapter and i thought it was a good one! i almost got Poster's Block, the reason i posted so late in the day! HOW COULD U DO THAT TO ME!!!!!**

**-wipes tear-**

**now i'm hoping -sniff -that i'll get a lot of -sniff- nice reviews -blows nose loudly with a handkerchief that appears out of no where- because i don't like having Poster's Block! -stars bawling uncontrolably-**

**On a brighter note, the wonderful people who DID review my last chapter, all get a virtual cookie! Thx BrazilianPrincess, maraudersGIRL92 and belme! u all get virtual cookies! -hands out virtual triple chocolate cookies, with chocolate dough, chocolate chunk chips, and chocolate icing...- for anyone alergic to chocolate, they get the type of cookie of their choice! just REVIEW!**


	9. Explanations, Suspicions, and Tests

_**I think I've outdone myself!**_

_**Ch.9, Explanations, Suspicions and Tests**_

When Jane got back into her dormitory, thinking only of random thoughts, she met up with an angered Lily.

"Jane, what was that all about?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

It was only then that Jane remembered what had made Lily so angry.

"Listen Lily, I'm really, really sorry about the fact that I ignored you. Please, I had something on my mind. Forgive me?" she asked, using the famous puppy-dog pout.

Lily laughed. "Fine. Hey, did you find Vera?"

Jane shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"You mean to say," Lily started, anger etched on her face, "that you abandoned me for something that doesn't matter? What happened? Where's Vera?"

"Lily, I really couldn't care less where Vera is. She broke her promise." Jane shrugged, and began getting into bed. You see, Lily had been stunned into not speaking.

This is impossible! Jane's always been overprotective of Vera!

_**So, what did I miss?**_

I want some answers. Why, all of a sudden, does Jane not care? She's always been way to overprotective!

_**Sorry, that's confidential. You'd have to ask Jane or Vera.**_

All right, I will!

"Jane, why don't you care? What happened to Vera?" she asked.

Jane sat up, and began talking like Lily was a very small little girl. "Vera promised me she wouldn't go out with Lupin. She broke her promise. I don't care anymore. End of story." she said, as she lay back down.

Lily sat down on her own bed. But Jane hasn't seen Vera since on the dance floor. How would she?...

But then it hit her.

"You made Vera make a Twin's Promise?" she asked, astonished.

"Nice finding Sherlock." Jane mumbled from under her covers.

"How could you? I knew you were overprotective of her, but isn't this going a bit far?" Lily asked, still surprised.

"I needed to make sure she wouldn't fall for Lupin. She did. She broke her promise. End, of, story." Jane said, exasperated.

Lily stared.

(meanwhile with Vera)

"Wow." she whispered.

Remus smiled. "First kiss?" she was still in his arms. She nodded.

"But I must admit, I enjoyed myself." she said with a smile, and fortunately he could not see her blush.

"Vera, would you like to be officially my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to." he kissed her again. After a bit, they pulled away.

"We should get back." he said, as he stroked her hair.

"If we must." she responded, as she pulled away, grabbed his hand and they started walking back.

"Merlin, how do you know where your going?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Do you want to know the real reason I chose Third as my nickname?" she asked.

Remus wasn't expecting this but nodded all the same.

"Okay," Vera said, stopping, "first, no one can know this, you only get to know because your my boyfriend."

(Insert really long and complicated version of the prophecy that I'm to lazy to write)

"Wow. I've never had a girlfriend who has power over earth before." he said with a smile. This answered a lot of questions, actually.

Vera smiled. "It's amazing really. I can talk to animals, and they won't hurt me. It's why I've been coming to the forest so often. It's one place I can get away from..."

"You don't regret it, do you?" Remus asked, suddenly very worried.

"Oh no, of course not!" Vera reassured him, "I just hope that I wasn't to late in breaking the promise! My life would crumble if Jane doesn't care about me anymore!"

"Shhh," Remus soothed her. They were almost near the castle, and he wanted to brace her for what Jane would be like, "even if she doesn't care, your world can't possibly crumble. I'll hold it up for you."

Vera smiled. "That was very sweet Remus. Thanks."

They reached the castle. The party was long over, and hardly anyone was around. Vera kept them both invisible until they got inside, then they used a series of passageways and reached the Gryffindor common room in five minutes.

"Goodnight. And good luck." Remus said, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. She did the same.

"Thanks. Goodnight." and they headed up their separate stairs.

When Remus got in his dormitory, he was met with two pillows in his face.

"Well well well, look who just came in at...2 am after spending time with his new girlfriend." Sirius teased. Remus saw what he was implying and blushed.

"Nothing happened, it just took a while to convince her to go out with me. She had promised Jane she wouldn't see." he replied.

"Yeah, and I'm Merlin. You happen to have lipstick on your cheek, Moony." James said with a laugh, accompanied by another pillow. Soon, it was a flurry of magically flying pillows.

"And what about you and Lily, Prongs? You two looked pretty cozy on the dance floor when I was there." Remus retaliated. James' face fell.

"When she found out it was me she was falling for," James started, remembering how his conscience had explained Lily's fear of letting anyone get too close to her, "she ran."

Remus felt guilty. He hadn't meant to make James upset.

_Flashback_

_As James took off his mask to show who he was, Lily gasped in surprise._

_"No no no no" she kept repeating softly. Just as he saw tears start to form in her eyes, she turned and ran off the dance floor._

_He tried to keep up with her, but she was an expert at weaving between the people, because of her petit frame. He was hurt that she would run, when Conscience said she would give him a chance._

_He tried to follow her, but she soon lost herself in the crowd. She seemed to have been taking lessons from Vera. Then, conscience popped in._

_**Sorry I'm late, had to take care of our little Remus/Vera situation. Where's Lily?**_

As soon as she saw who I was, she ran.

_**Ahhh. You see, Lily has a problem trusting people. I'll probably get in trouble for telling you this, but before he changed, Lily's dad promised that she could always be herself. She tried to keep that promise, but he criticized her for not acting all snobby and stuck-up when his friends were visiting and she made a fool out of him the first time. He blamed it on 'youngsters' but when they had left, he yelled at her. She had a lot of trouble trusting people since then. **_

So, basically Lily is afraid of trusting someone again.

_**Exactly.**_

Then why did she agree to dance with me?

_**She probably didn't think she'd fall for you, but it would get me off her back. You see, she really does like you, but has had a bad experience that she doesn't plan on re-living. Even if you wouldn't do that to her, you'll have to prove it.**_

End of Flashback

"Sorry Prongs." Remus said, comforting his friend like he did for Remus when he first got turned down.

"Don't worry about it. All I got to do is make her believe that she'd be fine with me, and I've got her." James said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, with Vera.

As Vera climbed up the stairs to her dorm, she got an increasing feeling of dread. It was increased when she saw that Jane was not up here to yell at her for being late, as she normally would have.

"Er...Jane?" she asked tentatively.

"Have a nice time snogging?" Jane answered in a brutally harsh voice. But it still said 'I don't care' Vera's eyes filled with tears.

"Listen, Jane,-" Vera started, her voice cracking. But her sister cut her off by using her wand to close her hangings.

Vera broke down completely for the second time that night, and Lily helped her over to her bed. A soft blue glow surrounded Jane's hangings, and she had soundproofed her bed.

Vera's face was in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Lily was rubbing her back, and saying rude things about Jane, because she knew she couldn't hear. Soon, Vera's sobs ceased.

"Oh Lily, what do I do?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"You hold your head up high," Lily said, sounding a lot like a mother. "Don't act miserable, whatever you do. It will only make Jane feel successful, and continue."

"Y-Your right," Vera said, remembering the prophecy, "This will all blow over soon, and everything will be back to as normal as it can be. Thanks Lily." she said.

"G'night." Lily said, and went over to her own bed and to sleep, not mentioning her own problems.

But as soon as Vera was sure Lily was asleep, she screamed into her pillow.

_Jane's dream_

_Jane looked around her. You could hear screams everywhere, and spells were flying around. As a student, running in fear of something, ran right through her, Jane realized that no one could see or hear her._

_As Jane looked at her surroundings, she gasped. It was un-like anything she had ever seen. It was one of the dance halls in Hogsmead, there was only one left standing. But this one looked like it was almost finished. It was large, and old fashioned. It was a large, rectangular hall, as big as the Great Hall. But one of it's magnificent walls was down, with mortar from the bricks still crumbling. Creatures, like none she had seen before, were staggering in. They were pale, bony, and their faces were stretched and gaunt._

_Students screamed as they walked in, through the crumbling wall. Spells had hardly no effect on them, and that was when Jane saw them for what they were, and screamed._

_It was an army of Inferi._

_The Marauders were already there, throwing useless spell after useless spell. A humungus blast of fire roared from out behind her. It soared to the Inferi, who stumbled back, trying to shield their eyes from the heat and light. As Jane turned around, she saw Lily._

_Lily obviously couldn't see her, because she soon ran right through her. Jane was startled to see that she herself followed, and, close behind- Vera. It seemed that they had been at whatever kind of party that this was, as they were all dressed in dresses. Jane watched as she herself conjured up a large ball of water, in plain view of Vera, who was paying no attention, and threw it at the dance floor. It then froze into a sheet of perfect ice. The Inferi slipped and slid on it. Vera was tending to some poor wounded soul. At a closer look, she saw that Vera was crying over the person._

_And that's when she woke up._

Jane had not told anyone about her dream. It was better this way, when Lily had her own problems. She was desperately trying to avoid James, who was desperately trying to follow her. Lily was terrified of trusting someone (other than her and Vera, who she knew before her father changed)

Both she and conscience were trying to get Lily to give him a _real_ chance, but nothing worked. Vera was constantly disappearing - Jane kept telling herself bitterly that she was going to see Remus - but she was really going to the forest.

Vera was constantly studying her powers. She had discovered a lot actually. But her powers were at their best when she was outside, or near plants. Outside, she could become invisible at will, and she could always speak to animals. She knew the others were going to the RoR to study their powers, but she only saw the need once. It was during a time when she would have liked to be able to attack.

Jane and Lily had been walking with Vera to COMC (Lily was in between the two) and Remus was in the hospital wing. Don't get her wrong, Vera knew all about Remus, she was just going to wait until he told her. And that's when the group of Slytherins that Vera had blinded blocked their path.

Vera could tell by the anxious looks that Jane and Lily gave her that they still didn't know she was Third. But the Slytherins made a fatal mistake. They attacked them outside.

As the Slytheirns raised their wands to strike or curse, some sort of plant suddenly grabbed their wands from behind their backs. As they turned around stupidly, Lily noticed the ring on Vera's hand was glowing. Her eyes widened.

But then, the plants broke the wands in half, and threw the pieces away. Lily, realizing that Vera had powers as well, decided to see if Vera reacted to a large fireball appearing in front of the Slytherins. Which it did.

But Vera just smiled, and took her plants away from the fireball, as it could harm them. She could tell that Jane was now harrying Lily about using her powers in front of 'someone else'.

But that's where she was now. She had asked for the room to become something that would help her learn to attack with her powers, and she had found it. After reading through several articles, and cutting through a few lengths of rope, she could now create long, knife-like leaves in her hands. She learned also that she had excellent throwing skills.

By now Remus had come back, as that incident was a week ago. The day after he heard the story, the Slytherins had a 'rude awakening'

Remus had suggested that the Slytherins needed a wardrobe update. The Marauders had, of course, beamed at the chance.

They sneaked into the Slytherin common room, and left Sirius to redecorate. While they headed up to the boys dorms to do some reorganizing themselves.

When the Slytherins woke up that morning, in the cold end-of-November air, it was soon chaotic.

Snape was screaming because his hair-grease had turned his hair a mix of the neon colors blue, orange, and hot pink, Malfoy was screaming because all of a sudden all he had to wear were mini-skirts and tank tops, and Nott was screaming because his wardrobe had been changed with a vanishing cabinet.

And then there was Susan Puss screaming because all of her make-up (normally a sick green) was now bright pink. She hated pink. And William Snoot was screaming like a little girl, because, well, he had been transfigured into one. Tristian S'mop was screaming because his wardrobe had been replaced with flowery, pink toddler dresses. Crabbe and Goyle now only had pink, male ballerina suits as clothes.

Also, everyone's cloaks were a hot pink, and read 'I love Voldywart!'

But the screaming increased, and gained the attention of the whole school, when they saw their common room.

Sirius had done a wonderful job. It was now that there were pink and orange carpets so thick that you sank to your knees, the fireplace had a merry fire, and there were no longer weapons and spearheads on display. Instead, the walls were done in pink Barbie paper, with rude comments to the Slytherins and their house written all over it. The couches were now in Gryffindor colors, Hufflepuff colors, and Ravenclaw colors. Alternating, of course.

The Hogwarts school song was playing, and instead of bats, they now had something that resembled pigmy puffs. Pink snowflakes were falling from an enchanted ceiling, which said rude comments out loud about anyone who screamed. Instead of books like "101 Painful Curses and How to do Them' there were books like '101 Names of Stinky, Slimy, Sucky, Satanous, Snotty, Stupid, Snivelly, Smelly Slytherins' (try saying that ten times fast)

The Boulder-hole had been drawn on, and now read 'now entering the Slytherin common room, password now: Snivelly stinks!' It was also bright pink.

As the Slytheirns went up to breakfast, they were trying desperately to undo the charms. But nothing would budge. So, they tried to keep their skirts down, and their pink tights (Crabbe and Goyle) up.

The Hall was silent when they got in. Everyone was in shock. A white flash surrounded the Great Hall, as a picture was taken.

Then, all three tables broke out in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

The Marauders stood up on the Gryffindor table, and took a bow.

"I think we've outdone ourselves guys." Remus said cheerfully as he saw Vera's face turning red from laughing.

"I think you should give up being an auror Padfoot, and become an interior decorator!" James said, throwing the three boys into another fit of laughs.

"Hey Prongs, look at Lily." Sirius said, pointing his friends' crush out. Lily has placed a silencing charm on herself, so no one would hear her laughing. James' heart soared.

"P-Potter, Bla-ck, a-and Lup-Lupin, detention!" McGonagle said, her voice cracking from not laughing.

"Ah, but Minnie, it was well worth it." Sirius said in a mock serious (pardon the pun) tone.

Remus walked over to where Vera was glancing at the Slytherin table and then breaking into un-controllable fits of giggles.

"May I escort the gorgeous lady to charms?" Remus asked in an Elizabethan tone.

"Yes, the hilarious man may escort the gorgeous lady to charms." Vera said, playing along. But it was rather spoiled because she kept giggling. They walked off, hand in hand, with simply a glance from Jane. Lily had run off ahead so as to avoid James.

That day in charms, Lily (as usual) was first to master the Protean charm. Followed by James, Sirius, Jane, Vera and Remus tied (to busy flirting). They went to Potions, where Vera continued to collapse into fits of giggles from _trying_ to help Remus get his right. The only reason Remus was able to get into NEWTs potions was from the theory work. Lily and Vera were tied for top students in Slughorn's class. Although, it was quite annoying when Slughorn kept mixing Jane and Vera up.

At COMC, Lily had a great time because they were reviewing salamanders, creatures that enjoy large fires. Lily sat the closest to the creatures crawling in a large bonfire, and everyone (minus Jane, Vera, and Remus) was surprised when she didn't get burned to a crisp when she guided a baby one back to the fire. Salamanders were animals of fire, so they listened to both Lily and Vera.

They had DADA after lunch, during which everyone sneaked glances at the Slytherin table (some had not been smart enough to un-transfigure their clothes) and bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Crabbe and Goyle were still in tights. During DADA, they had to try Legillimency on a partner of their choice. Vera immediately went to Remus, because he knew all her secrets, and (even though he doesn't know it) she his. But Remus was fine with this, because Vera was terrible at Legillimency. Jane and Lily went together, and James and Sirius.

They had transfig last, where (much to Lily's annoyance) James beat her. He had transfigured a pin into a live lily flower, and given it to her, in front of the entire class, making her blush. Out of the six, surprisingly, Lily was the last to master the spell, and even then she had some difficulty transfiguring a pin into a plant. Vera had mastered it after James, (no surprise, considering its plants) to the surprise of everyone.

At diner, it was another laughing fit with everyone except the 'love-sick couple' aka Remus and Vera, who were to busy continually flirting. Just as Sirius was continually making gagging sounds behind their backs. But that was stopped when a flower (in a vase, of course) apparently, of its own accord, jumped out and started attacking Sirius!

"AHHHHH! NOT THE FACE AND HAIR! AHHHHH!" he yelled, making all his friends snigger while holding in laughs. Several of the female population was trying to help their fan club leader (SiriusBlackOfficialFanClub SBOFC) The flower was currently shoving pollen up his nose.

"You know, you would make a very good prankster." Remus whispered in Vera's ear, remembering the skateboard incident.

Vera giggled. "I only like to prank when someone has annoyed me. Like Sirius was." she whispered back. They left diner together, planning a walk in the forest. It may be freezing cold out, but that's what warming charms are for.

People went up to bed, all except Lily. She had seen Vera's ring glowing, just as the plant attacked Sirius. She had decided to do a little sleuthing.

If you are thinking that Lily plans to follow Vera on her date, no, she wouldn't sink that low. She was off to the RoR, where she could find anything she needed. Hence the name, Room of Requirement.

When she reached the familiar tapestry, she walked back and forth, thinking furiously, _I need to see a picture of Third._

Just as she was about to open the door and see if her suspicions were correct, she heard a very strange sound.

Lily was curios as to what the sound was, so she placed a silencing charm on herself and followed the sound. It soon turned to a certain voice, two of them. One was arguing with the other. As she got closer, she found it was two male voices.

(AN: Yes, I am going to follow the footsteps of so many other great authors and make Amos Diggory an evil Hufflepuff)

It was Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff prefect of Lily's own year. He was a prefect, and probably would have made Head Boy if he hadn't been caught out in broom closets so much after hours.

He was with one of his closer friends, Greggory O'Pan. They were both players, only second and third, respectively, to the one and only, Sirius Black.

"...I don't see why I shouldn't go after her Greg, why would she reject me? I've never met a girl that wouldn't fall for the Hufflepuff-pretty-boy charm."

"Yeah, but she's been rejecting Potter for years now, what makes you think that she'll just be a bimbo like all the others?" that must have been Greg. And they were talking about her! She's the only one who has rejected Potter.

"Listen, I get what I want, and that's to beat Black in the race. He won't go after her because she's his best friend's dream girl, but that won't stop me. I have potions tomorrow, I'll see if I can come up with any Amorentia. If I can, she'll be much more willing by the end of dinner tomorrow." Evil Amos said with an evil maniacal laugh to go with it.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Your not allowed to laugh, it's _my_ evil plan!"

Note to reader: sorry about that there, just a little hyper fit.

Lily ran back to her dorm, as quickly as possible, only to find that Vera had arrived back from her walk.

Vera and Jane had a very strange relationship at the moment. Jane would act as if they were simply friends, not sisters, or even best friends. While Vera would be trying to get Jane to care about her again. But when they saw the state that Lily was in, they temporarily put aside the feud they were having.

"Lilsy! What happened!?" Jane asked frantically.

"What's the matter Lilsy?" Vera asked at the same time.

"I just overheard Amos Diggory-" Lily started, but was cut off by Jane.

"He's the good-looking Hufflepuff, isn't he?" Jane giggled. Vera shot her a look that made it plain that she thought Jane was a hypocrite.

Lily stared at her. "He's planning to spike my drink with Amorentia so he can get me to go out with him!"

"I know!" Vera said excitedly as she reached for her little pouch. No one wore Hogwarts robes other than for class and mealtimes, so now all three girls were in jeans and t-shirts, "Just give me a sec... I can make something that will nullify the effects of any and all potions. Including Amorentia!"

"Brilliant!" Lily agreed.

"What d'you say, that we give James a little test." Jane said, and she obviously had the attention of her friend and sister.

"What sort of test?" Lily asked.

"To see if he really likes you of course! If Diggory thinks your under Amorentia, and Potter figures it out, we can see his reaction! He'll probably try to get you to 'see sense' or something like that, but it would be perfect." Jane said enthusiastically.

Vera shrugged. "Lily can act. She could pretend to be under the influence of Amorentia, but still be in control of her feelings and actions! It's perfect!"

Lily was outvoted.

The next day, everything seemed normal. The girls went to classes, Vera spent time with Remus and Jane sneaked off somewhere. Finally, at dinner, Vera handed Lily a small crystal phial. In it was a lilac potion, a Nullifier. Lily drank it.

The girls saw Diggory looking expectantly over at the Gryffindor table. After Lily took a drink out of her goblet, which she knew was spiked, winked at the girls, and headed out of the Hall, Diggory at her heals.

The girls had planned this out very carefully. A few minutes after Lily left, the girls would go over to the Marauders and say that they found out that Amos Diggory had spiked Lily's drink.

After the boys heard this, James paled more than the others.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Positive. Not to mention that Amos Diggory just followed Lily out of the Hall!" Vera said. She and her sister were both very good actresses.

"Let's follow her! If Diggory even lays a hand on her..." James didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he ushered the other four out of the hall, and threw the invisibility cloak over them with a quick, 2-second explanation for the benefit of Jane and Vera.

By taking some quick passageways, the group ended up near Hufflepuff tower in ten minutes. (It's hard to move around in an invisibility cloak) When they turned the corner, what they saw made James want to A) go up and beat up Diggory and B) puke.

Diggory was leaning in close to Lily, to close for her own comfort. So, she asked in her sweetest and bimbo-iest voice, "Amos, would you be a dear and carry my books for me?"

"Of course, Lillian." and that made Lily want to puke. Only her parents ever called her that.

So, Lily shoved the large bundle of pointless books (carried especially for this) into Amos' arms, and he could barely see over the top.

"Uh... honey, would you mind if we drop these off at Gryffindor tower?" he asked, as he bumped into a wall for the third time.

"Tell you what," Lily started, "I'll go and drop these off nice and quick, while you get a picnic from the kitchens. See you _outside by the lake_" Lily finished, exaggerating the last words for the benefit of the spies she knew were there.

James wanted to make sure that nothing happened, (remember, he thinks that she is under the influence of Amorentia) so he organized everybody.

Jane, Remus, and, with much protest at having to enter a library, Sirius, would go to look up a bunch of stuff about Amorentia, and a possible cure. Meanwhile, James and Vera, who knew the grounds best (big surprise) would go outside and watch Lily and Amos.

As the group of three went off to the library, (with Sirius asking if he can switch roles with Vera) and started looking things up.

"I hope some of these have it." Remus said as he and Sirius slammed down a pile of books, with titles such as _"Classic Love Potions", "Amorentia and You", "Love Potions R Us", "1001 Ways to Nullify Love Potions" _and _"The Loving Book of Love" _the last of which, was desperately trying to kiss Sirius with fake lips on the cover.

Meanwhile, James and Vera were on their way to a perfect spot Vera knew of where you could see everything that goes on in the grounds. James took his pair of Quidditch omnoculars with him. They could see that Diggory was setting up the picnic, and that Lily wasn't there yet.

"He's slipping something into her drink." James reported. Vera stopped dead.

If Diggory was simply trying to strengthen the spell, then Vera's nullifier wouldn't have lasted this long. If Lily takes a sip from that glass, then she will be really under the influence of Amorentia!

"I'm going to go down and get a closer look." Vera said, and without waiting for James to agree, she ran off towards the lake and picnic spot.

Vera was very good under pressure. She had a plan all worked out, though it would mean practically exposing her identity to Lily. While James wasn't looking, (Lily was at the door to the grounds) Vera turned invisible and went up to where Diggory was waiting for Lily with an evil grin on his face.

"Hey Amos." Lily said as she sat down across from him.

"Hello Lillian." he replied, an obvious hunger in his voice.

Lily was just taking a drink of her pumpkin juice when she saw something that made her spit it out.

A few days ago, Vera had found something in the RoR saying that Second and Third had power over ice and air, respectively. First had some hidden ability, and the book didn't say what. So, recently, Vera had been honing her air power.

Now, a small whirlwind was making a pattern out of the leaves. It said, rather bluntly, "Don't drink it Lily!"

But this was behind Diggory, so he didn't see it. He just stared at her after she spit out her drink. Because it all landed on him.

"What's the matter Honey?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Oh, um," Lily had to think fast. "I just choked. Sorry." she said, and expertly leaned over to wipe some of the pumpkin juice off of him. But, in doing so, she knocked over her remaining juice.

"Oh look at how clumsy I've become!" Lily said with a very fake, bimbo laugh.

"Quite all right, Honey. Now, what d'you say we go and find somewhere a little more private?" Diggory said, the hunger in his tone. Lily paled.

But then, a large splash was heard as Jane gave the signal for all clear- in other words, they had enough info on James to get a conclusion.

It would seem that _someone_ had dumped a sudden, large wave, right onto Diggory! If Lily didn't know better, she would say it was the Giant Squid, but she knew it was Jane.

"Oh _dear_," Lily started, "Here, how about you go and get changed and I'll meet you on the third floor, by the statue of Bellgora the Busy, okay? See you soon!" Lily said in her highest and bimbo-y voice that she normally just used for her parents. Then, without giving him time to respond, ran off to the castle.

Diggory swore.

Jane had indeed dropped the signal- she had seen something that might suggest the presence of Third. Also, they had the info on James.

The girls met up at their dorms, each taking a different route. Just before Vera arrived, Jane was questioning Lily about the flying leaves. But she broke off abruptly as Vera opened the door.

"Well Lilsy, we have come to a conclusion." Vera started.

"He is head over heels in love with you." Jane finished bluntly.

"Now the question is, are you going to ask him out?" Vera asked. It would seem that they had put aside whatever argument they had for helping their friend.

"Why would I? I case you haven't noticed, he's _always_ asking me out." Lily said.

"In case you haven't noticed _Lily_, after the Halloween ball he hasn't asked you out once." Jane put in.

Lily thought. Conscience was currently bugging her to go down there and ask him, but she still didn't trust easy. "I'll wait. Give me 'till Christmas."

And she wouldn't hear a word of argument.

_Phew, that was long. It took me a few days because I've had homework and everything. Hope you enjoyed it, I love feedback. And since I have a bunch of math stuff still running through my head, look at this._

_Reviews + no flames stories that are updated quicker (hint hint)_

**Thanks so much! i got so many nice reviews, i posted as soon as i saw them, which wasn't long after i got out of bed! thank you so much! you all get a chocolate cookie, as described in the last chapie! except for ReadingRobyn who requested a peanut butter cookie! -hands out cookies-**

**you all cured the Poster's Block! thx! just make sure i don't have a relapse and REVIEW! 40th reviewer gets TWO cookies!**


	10. Untitled Just to Annoy the Reader

_**No hints this time! Heehee!**_

_**Ch.10, Untitled Just to Annoy the Reader**_

A Quidditch game was scheduled for December 1st. It was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but held outstanding meaning. Depending on what happened in this game, either Slytherin or Gryffindor would be out of the running. If Ravenclaw won, it was good for the Gryffindors. If Hufflepuff won, it was good for the Slytherins. That meant that the Slytherins were playing dirty. They were seen

giving the Hufflepuffs hints, and attacking the Ravenclaw players. Three were in the HW already!

But if the Slytherins could play dirty, so could the Gryffindors. Of course, they didn't go so low as to attack the Hufflepuffs, but they were giving the Ravenclaws hints and defending them.

On the last day, it was freezing out. Without telling anyone, even Lily, (ethical issues) Jane made the Hufflepuff's broom handles to be covered in a sheet of ice so that they would slip, and be cold.

The Slytherins had made up Hufflepuff support badges. They sang in loud, shrill voices things like "Throw rocks at Ravenclaws - its fun!" While the Gryffindors had badges that shouted Ravenclaws rule!

This was probably the most dirty match in Hogwarts history. Even Vera, she gave the Ravenclaws a potion that would keep them warm for up to 3 hours. Of course, no one but the players and Remus knew this.

Everyday, Slytherins could be seen stalking the halls, or on the day of the match, stalking the route from the Great Hall to the Quidditch Pitch. But they were sadly disappointed- the Ravenclaws weren't stupid enough to go around alone.

It was the day of the match, and things were getting dirtier and dirtier. Many of the Ravenclaw players had girlfriends/boyfriends in the stands. The Slytherins actually cursed them, so that the Ravenclaws were distracted. But the Hufflepuffs were decent. While all the Ravenclaws were busy shouting curses and dive-bombing the Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs didn't take advantage of the fact that the goal posts were open, or that the Snitch was fluttering near the Ravenclaw seeker.

A few hours later, people were slouched over in the stands. The match had been going on for four hours. The Hufflepuffs matched Ravenclaw goal for goal. The only chance was for one seeker to catch the Snitch, and both seemed intent on tailing each other.

It soon got very late. Vera had fallen asleep on Remus' shoulder, while he himself was resting on the top of her head. Surprisingly, Lily's head chose to fall onto James' shoulder. He was the only one awake out of the entire group, and he was smiling quite a lot.

Everyone woke up the next morning extremely surprised. They were still on the Quidditch pitch, nearly frozen, and Lily woke up. But only to find that everyone, minus James, in her little group all look away and start whistling innocently. She blushed, raised her head from James' shoulder, and found that he himself had fallen asleep. People were leaving- the players had fallen asleep on their brooms and the match was re-scheduled. Lily got up quickly, but not quick enough for Sirius Black.

While the others all got up and returned to the castle (Remus had awoken James) he caught up to her and whispered, "You liked that." and then ran off, so she couldn't hex him into the next week.

But all she did was blush.

A week later, the match commenced. It wasn't as dirty as the last one, but still underhanded. Ravenclaw won by a hair, the seeker barely caught the Snitch. So, Slytherin was out of the running for the first time in years. If you hung out by the staff room, you could hear McGonnagle dropping not-so-subtle hints to Slughorn.

Lily got more and more quiet. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was sad that James had not sent her some flowers, or written a poem declaring his undying love for her. But nothing of the sort happened. She thought that after the Quidditch thing something would happen.

She was even more depressed that Jane and Vera would be going home for the holidays. That would mean that she would be all alone. Even though she would undoubtedly get time to check her theory about Vera.

So, Lily went off to the carriages to see her friends (still feuding) off, promising to write, and such. She was surprised to see James and Sirius there too, seeing Remus off.

So, she headed back up to her dorms, planning to get an early start on the homework that the teachers had given as a 'Christmas gift'. But halfway there, she changed her mind and went to the RoR, to find out if her theory was right.

I need to see a picture of Third. I need to see a picture of Third. Lily thought, as she paced the familiar corridor. This time, without interruption, she opened to door, to find herself back in Oakville.

It's almost as if time had frozen. She was at the small child's park near the base of the mountain, but a child had jumped off a swing, and was now floating in mid air.

One way you could be sure that this was an illusion, was that while it was the dead of winter in real life, it seemed to be the middle of the summer here.

Now, just as Lily was wondering what this had to do with a picture of Third, the scenery around her all of a sudden evaporated to Jane's house. She was standing facing the fireplace, which had pictures on the mantle. Lily stared, none of them had Vera! When she was wondering why, a piece of parchment fell on her head.

We cannot tell you directly who Third is, but everything you need to know to figure out who she is, is in this room.

The person who said the prophesy

Well, Lily thought, that explains a bit. Now lets see...

The room wasn't any different than it had been when she was there over the summer. She guessed that she would have to find something in common with everything in here. But, there was a pensive that didn't belong to the Parker family when she last checked.

Suddenly, feeling reckless, Lily looked in the pensive, and a single line from the prophesy was repeated.

**The shyness of Earth**

Lily had no clue why this was being repeated, but as soon as she had read the line, the pensive disappeared.

Ignoring it, she continued her search, until she realized what that had meant. Smacking herself, she returned to inspect all the pictures in the room.

There was only one of Vera. And she was hiding behind Jane, because she was so shy. Vera had probably been the one to take the pictures because she was camera shy. By the prophecy, Third was obviously very shy. Vera was very shy. Vera was Third.

Lily left the RoR very happy, as she was right. She couldn't talk to Vera now, or else the letter could be intercepted, so she made her way down to lunch.

There was only one table in the Great Hall, because the only people staying for the holidays were James, Sirius, herself, Dumbledore, Filch, McGonnagle, Flitwick, and two Ravenclaws. Everyone else was away visiting family in these hard times.

As she approached the table, Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, Miss Evans. Welcome. Since so few people are staying for the holidays, it seemed hardly worth it to eat at the house tables."

So, Lily sat down, by choice, beside James. He and Sirius stared.

"What?" she asked, when she noticed their stares. Then, she noticed everyone else (minus Dumbledore, who was currently wearing a pair of fluffy white gloves from a cracker) was staring also.

Does everyone think I hate him that much?

_**I'm afraid so, dear.**_

Why don't you go bug someone else, for a change?

_**Hey, I'm not here to criticize, I came to tell you congrats for finally coming to your senses.**_

What d'you mean?

_**Finally realizing that James isn't half bad. Deciding that, if he asks you out, you'll give him a chance. Now pay attention, Dumbledore's offering you a cracker!**_

"Hm? Oh, thank you Professor." Lily said, and pulled on the other end of the wizard cracker. After a loud POP, Lily found that Dumbledore had swapped his hat for the plastic crown that came out of it. He now looked very strange, with red robes (for Christmas), white furry gloves, a fake beard on top of his real one, a red and gold cape, and a crown, all from wizard crackers. After yet another cracker, he picked up a fake, yet jeweled, scepter.

Just curious, who exactly are you in charge of?

_**Well, you, Sirius, Jane, I don't have to visit Vera or Remus much anymore, and technically, James. Even though, I don't have to bug him much, its just encouragement. After all your rejections. And recently I've been encouraging him to ask you out again, but he won't listen. He's convinced that you don't like him.**_

What?

_**Lily, you're too late. He's depressed, in case you haven't noticed.**_

But I can't be too late!

_**I'll help. We can win him back for you Lily, don't you worry. Just a sec, I have to go. Jane's having some trouble with Vera, apparently they met up with Remus or something. I'll be back as soon as I can!**_

Oh great, leave me why don't you.

Lily glanced over at James out of the corner of her eye. Conscience was right - he was picking moodily at his food, and he looked rather pale.

"Now, seeing as there are so few of us here, I have decided that all of you, yes, even you two," Dumbledore said, referring to the two second year Ravenclaws, "May attend a formal ball in Hogsmead. It's part of Muggle Appreciation Week, so it will therefore be muggle formal style. In other words, no dress robes. It's on New Years day, and I believe that several of your friends will be there as well." Dumbledore finished, looking to Lily, James and Sirius.

"Really sir? Who?" Lily asked.

"Well surely you've all heard of Mr. Mark Parker?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, of course. He works in the Ministry, he's the head of the Regulation for the Control of Magical creatures." Lily recited.

"Well, he is the father of your two best friends, Miss Jane Parker, and Miss Vera Parker. The three of them will be attending the ball." Dumbledore said. As they were told this, James and Sirius paled. Lily noticed, but Dumbledore was talking again, so she quickly paid attention. James and Sirius were now wolfing down their food.

"I also believe that Mr. Lupin will be there as well, escorting Miss Vera Parker. I trust you two will want to go?" Dumbledore said, directing his question to the other two Marauders. Who were just getting up to leave.

"Oh yes, definitely." James took the time to answer before walking very quickly out of the Great Hall.

When James and Sirius reached the Entrance hall, they started discussing in low voices.

"The Head of the Department! This is just great! He'll probably be able to tell a werewolf from a mile away with only a little info! Moony's doomed if he meets him!" Sirius exclaimed, but still kept his voice low.

"I know! If he meets Vera at her house, then she'll introduce him to her dad, and if she mentions anything about sick relatives, he'll figure it out, and he'll tell Vera, and she was raised by someone who hates werewolves as part of the job description, then she'll dump him, then Moony will be all depressed 'cause he really likes her" James babbled.

"Prongs quit it! You babbling, breathe! We just have to warn Moony not to meet Vera's dad! Ok?" Sirius said, being, well, serious. (pardon the pun)

Meanwhile, with Lily.

Due to the minimal number of people staying for the holidays, they were all allowed to visit Hogsmead whenever they want as long as they told their Head of House where they were going and why. Lily was just coming back from McGonnagle's office, she needed some new quills. So, with the snow billowing around her, she left Hogwarts and entered Hogsmead. First, she went into the Three Broomsticks to get a bottle of butterbeer to take on her way to the quill shop, which was conveniently on the other

side of the village. It was a blizzard out, and whenever the door to the bar opened, people yelled and complained for the door to close.

Luckily, Lily was First. And that meant that she could make fire whenever she wanted to. So, when she finished her butterbeer, she made sure no one was looking (like anyone was outside on a cold day like this) and filled the bottle with fire. Of course, it wouldn't hurt her, so she held it close on her way to the Stationary shop.

Inside, she found some invisible ink, and thought it might come in useful. After she bought her quill, she headed out to Zonkos to get Jane's present. The Marauders stared at her as she left with a bag full of different things for Jane. Next stop: Apothecary for Vera.

There, she found something that she knew Vera was both running out of and liked. Red clover heads, they were a muggle remedy, but Vera used them in her healing potions. So, Lily bought some at a very good price of 15 knuts a pound. Just as she was going up, she saw James dragging Sirius out of a jewelry shop, and into a pet shop. She shook her head, laughing. She found that her bottled fire was very good at keeping her warm. She hugged it close, as she went to a small, holiday shop to buy

some gift wrap and finish her shopping.

When she got there, she shrunk everything to fit in her pocket. She also shrunk the bottle, thinking it wouldn't look good if she walked into Hogwarts carrying a bottle of fire. When it was about the size of

Vera's emergency potion bottle, and put it on a chain around her neck. It still kept her relatively warm. As she was leaving, she saw James and Sirius coming out of the pet shop. James was blushing, and Sirius looked as if he was teasing the life out of his best friend. Suddenly, Lily felt a pang of jealousy, what if James had bought a gift for another girl?

_**Heehee. Lily and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

Not you again!

_**First come love, then comes marriage, then comes Lily and James with a baby carriage!**_

Shut it!

_**Ha! Admit it, your head over heals in love with him!**_

I may like him now, yes, but I'm not in love with him!

_**Like it or not, if he asks you out, you'll say yes before you know it!**_

Maybe, maybe not. He probably doesn't even like me anymore!

_**Don't you dare tell anyone I've told you this, but after three days straight of convincing, I think you have a chance. He got you a present today, so don't worry!**_

Really?

_**Yes, but your almost at the castle, you better look where you're going.**_

Lily stopped her discussion with her Conscience just before she hit the Entrance Hall door. The castle was eerily quiet. She tromped up to the common room, and was welcomed by the Fat Lady.

"Oh hello there. How come your not home with your family?" she asked kindly.

"It's safer here at Hogwarts. Besides, someone needs to keep everyone in check." Lily replied jokingly.

"Ah. Password?" she asked.

"Spirit!" Lily replied, and climbed through the portrait hole. She was met with a cheery blaze, but decided it needed to be bigger. Making sure no one was looking, before she remembered that she and the Marauders were the only Gryffindors left, she made the fire take up the entire fireplace. She dropped her shopping off at her dorm, which was empty, and took her potions essay down and sat on the hearth rug in front of the fire to do it. It was very warm, with her bottle fire and the Gryffindor

fire, but Lily didn't get overheated so easily. Soon, just as she was concluding her essay, the portrait burst open, and in came the other two Gryffindors, laughing at something they had done to Mrs. Norris. Lily couldn't help but smile as she heard that Mrs. Norris would match perfectly with the Slytherin's common room. (see ch 9. They still haven't got it off)

Then, James noticed she was there. And that she was smiling from over-hearing their loud conversation. "Hey Lily." he tried.

Lily decided to take a risk. "Hey James. How are you?"

James was startled. She was actually trying to start a conversation? "Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Excellent. So, uh, what did you two do to Mrs. Norris?" Lily asked, and watched his face as he looked at her astonished.

"U-Uh, we just changed her so that she was florescent orange and neon green." James said 'modestly'. He was actually thrilled that she was talking to him willingly. Could Conscience be right in saying that her feelings for him have changed? (Sirius slipped out, being smart for once)

Lily was laughing when McGonnagle came into the common room, looking for her heads.

"Ah, there you two are. I need you to inform the other 7th years that you are all to help the house-elves with dinner tonight, as part of a trial Real-World program set up by the ministry. Be at the kitchens, I trust Mr. Potter knows where they are, by 7:30 sharp." and with that she swept from the room, not even asking if there were questions.

"Well, that was fast." James commented. He really had no clue what to say.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. She was in the same predicament that James was.

"So, er, what are you working on?" James asked, taking a big step and coming over to sit beside her.

"Oh, um, Transfig." Lily answered, looking at her un-started essay.

"Need any help?" James asked bravely, realizing that she didn't have anything written down. Lily glared at him for a moment, and for a second James thought he had just ruined all chances.

But it seemed that Lily's common sense had over come her pride. James, after all, was the best in the class at Transfig, so why shouldn't she get help from him when it's offered?

"Y-yeah. I just don't get the concepts of human transfiguration. Do you focus on your subject or your goal?" Lily asked, giving in.

"Well, it depends on the complexity of the animal. If you want to turn your subject into something like a mouse, then you focus on the subject because its more complex than a mouse. But it's the opposite if you want to turn your subject into a more complex creature like a deer or something." James explained.

"But what if you wanted to transfigure a human into an inanimate object?" Lily asked.

"You always focus on both your subject and your goal for inanimate objects." James explained. He smiled when he saw gratitude in Lily's eyes.

"I'm curious though, how on earth did the fire get so big?" James asked.

He was surprised to see a little of something he never expected to see in her eyes. Mischief. "That's for me to know and for you to probably never find out." she said, turning away from the fire to face him.

He suddenly found himself lost in her eyes. He didn't want to say anything, for two reasons. A) he didn't want to screw his chances B) why ruin a perfect moment? From his guess, they were two or three inches away from each other.

Whether it was subconscious or not, he scooted closer to her and his heart soared when she didn't move away. His hand reached up and cupped her face, and just as he was about to kiss her when -

BAM! Sirius tumbled down the boys staircase, covered in ash and soot. This startled Lily, so she jumped up with her books and went up her own staircase.

James leaned back, moaning in despair, and let his head rest against the table.

"Prongs? Want to play Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked, still upside down.

"Not now Padfoot! Why'd you have to come at that exact moment, I was this far away from kissing her!" James shouted, though not loudly, and put his two fingers and inch apart.

"You mean you almost kissed Lily?" Sirius said, sober at once.

"Yes! And if you had waited just two minutes to blow yourself up, I might have done it!" James said, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry mate," Sirius said, looking out the window. "But here's something that'll cheer you up. We can go to see Hagrid. We haven't been in a long time, and he looks like he could use some help." he said, pointing out the window to where Hagrid could be seen trying to get a hyperactive Fang into a bath.

So, they grabbed their cloaks and headed out onto the frozen, ankle-deep in snow grounds to help Hagrid.

-------------------------------------

**I just realized, after re-reading this part, how familiar it is. I'd like to dedicate this part of the chapter to my late beagle dog, Suzie. She hated baths, and it took three people to give her one. We usually had to trick her into the tub. I once, put a trail of small cheese bits that led up to the tub to get her in.**

**Eventually, Suzie got a back problem. We cured her once, twice. But by the third time she had to be healed, the only medication that worked, she had become accustomed to, and therefore didn't work. She was completely miserable.**

**We adopted Suzie, so we aren't sure of her birthday, but I estimated around February 5th, 2000.**

" 'Bout time ya got 'ere! He keeps runnin away, I jus' can't see why he don' want a bath! The wa'ers warm, an' sure its a lil chilly out?" He said, while trying to hold an immensely grown and squirming Fang.

But when Fang saw Sirius, he stopped squirming. Just when Hagrid released his hold a bit, he bolted and pounced on top of Sirius. Sirius was now getting a face-wash of dog slobber.

"Why didn't you call us?" James asked as he and Hagrid struggled to remove Fang from on top of his friend.

"I jus' sent up an owl to Lily, askin' her to bring her friend Vera down. She has a way with animals." Hagrid said, grabbing Fang and tossing him in the tub of water, only to have him jump out covered in suds.

"Vera and Jane are away for the holidays. Its just Sirius, Lily, and I left in Gryffindor tower." James explained, then started running after Fang, who was running in circles.

Hagrid chuckled. "Well I guess your no' complainin."

Taking a break from running in circles, he answered, "That dunce is the only problem. I was this close, and he just has to go and blow himself up!" James complained.

"Well, now I guess ya get another chance." Hagrid said, pointing to the castle entrance, where Lily could be seen coming down. James however, wasn't paying attention. So when Lily came down, it was quite a hysterical sight.

"Hagrid, what are they doing?"Lily asked over the wind. Fang was running in a large circle. James was running after Fang, in the same circle. And Sirius was following both of them, still in the same circle. But the thing is, it wasn't a big circle, so Fang was actually right behind Sirius.

But when James heard Lily's voice, he stopped running abruptly, to make himself look as presentable as possible. But this caused Sirius to barrel into him, and when Fang joined the mess, it was the most literal dog pile you've ever seen. Seeing as Fang was sitting directly on top of Sirius and James.

Lily and Hagrid were both laughing their socks off now. While Hagrid was bending down, and both Sirius and James were buried in the snow, Lily took the time and chance to melt all the snow surrounding the tub of water Hagrid had set up.

"Now, you said that Fang needs a bath?" Lily asked as she walked calmly over to the dog pile, where the boys were still struggling. But when she caught a whiff of the dog, she stumbled back, and Hagrid chuckled.

Lily took off her jacket and flexed her fingers. Then, she took out her wand. Yawning, just to spite the boys, she levitated the poor dog into the tub and put an imperturbable charm on the tub!

Sirius got off of James, who then got up and spat out snow. Lily was having trouble not laughing.

So, being the great friends they are, they helped Hagrid wash Fang. But he was thrashing wildly, and they were all soon wet and covered in suds.

Both Lily and James were red by the end of it, because their hands had brushed several times during the washing. Not to mention a Lily wet and covered in suds couldn't possibly avoid James' eye.

Then came the drying. The moment Lily lifted the charm, Fang bounded out, and just happened to knock Lily down. But, James was right behind her to catch her.

**To: Suzie, February 5th, 2000 - July 17th, 2006. May she rest in peace.**

-------------------------------------------

As he caught her, and put her back on her feet, she shot him a smile. He smiled back.

Hagrid, noticing this, said, "I think I can 'andle 'im now. Why don' you lot go ice skatin' or a snowball figh'?" he said.

"I'd much prefer the latter." Lily said quickly referring to her fear of water.

"Snowball fight it is then!" Sirius announced, and grabbed a snowball. He threw it wildly, aiming, Lily thought, for herself, but he missed by a mile and broke one of Hagrid's windows. Which Lily mended with her wand.

"Men vs Girls!" James announced, and started making a snowball.

"You wouldn't dare! There is only one of me!"

"Then you better start running Lily!" Sirius shouted from behind James, throwing a snowball that just missed her. Lily turned tail and ran, to the forest, lucky that Hagrid was occupied by Fang.

She was laughing, and hid behind a tree when she heard James and Sirius discussing something.

"You go make a prison or something. I'll look for her and bring her in!"

"'Kay. Be careful Prongs!"

"Aren't I always?"

But that's when Lily had to run for it, but she forgot that her boots left footprints. She may not look it, but Lily was a fantastic gymnast. She grabbed onto a low branch and swung onto it. Then, she started

climbing. But she wasn't Vera, she slipped a fair few times. But just as she left one particularity high branch, a snowball hit it. Lily shrieked in surprise.

"I've got you now Lily!" James said as he climbed up the tree after her. He threw more snowballs, but Lily just ended up soaked in water because they melted just before they reached her. But this sudden cold caused her to fall, off a very high branch.

"Lily!" James shouted after her. But her screams stopped abruptly as his outstretched hand caught her falling one. His other hand slipped dangerously on the other branch. He was at about half the height Lily had been at when she fell.

Just as James' hand slipped, he shouted, "Brace yourself!"

They both landed with a thud. Conveniently, James was on top of Lily. She now had the wind knocked out of her, but that wasn't only because of the very close proximity, but because of the fact that he landed on her.

"Hi." she said breathlessly.

"Hi. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I can't move my ankle." she responded.

James got off of her, and helped her sit up. Gingerly, he inspected her ankle, and found it was broken. She winced when he touched it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No." she lied. He pointed his wand (amazingly unbroken) and healed her ankle.

"That was a pretty bad break, it might be a little tender." he said, and helped her up. She had to lean heavily on him as they made their way back to the castle. Not that he was complaining. Completely forgetting about poor Sirius, they made their way back up to the HW, hobbling with difficulty on the stairs. When they found Madam Pomfrey, she asked what happened. They explained about the snowball fight, and how Lily climbed a tree to avoid James, but she slipped. James caught her halfway down, but then he fell too. She mended Lily's ankle in a flash, but then informed them that they both have a mild case of the flu, from being outside for so long. It would only last a few days, but she almost insisted to having them stay the night.

"Sorry, but we're helping the house-elves in... half an hour. See ya!" James shouted, and, dragging Lily (who was laughing) by the hand, raced out of the hospital wing.

"James! We have half an hour to find the kitchens, find Sirius, and get cooking!" she complained when they had stopped running.

"No problem. The kitchens are behind the portrait of fruit, you tickle the pair until it forms a doorknob. Come on, I'll show you."

And so, he took her to the kitchens, where the house-elves welcomed them. Then, James left to find Sirius, who probably had hypothermia by now.

So, asking where things were occasionally, Lily started cooking. She was a marvelous cook, if she did say so herself. So, by the time James and Sirius (who looking freezing) returned to the kitchens, she had several stoves loaded up with food. And Lily was sitting on a counter, beating away at what looked like pie batter.

James let his jaw drop. She looked very attractive to him, sitting on the counter with an apron on. As it happened, she now perfectly fit the description of girls that Potter men tend to fall in love with and marry. Feisty red heads that can cook well, since they all have the appetites of elephants. She also had a smear of flour across her forehead, and her face was set and determined as she beat the batter. As a part of Muggle Appreciation time, they were allowed to wear muggle clothes, so she was in a pink t-shirt, with LEVI bellbottoms. It looked like a smear of cocoa powder had ruined most of her apron.

She looked up when she heard Sirius slam the door loudly. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Good. You're just in time to help me. Sirius, you can watch those stoves, tell me if anything strange happens. James, you can mix this cake batter, okay? Beat it hard, then tell me when there's no lump in it. I'm going to finish this pie filling, and yes Sirius, you can lick the bowl. After that, we move onto stew." Lily ordered, taking command. The boys shrugged, they didn't know a thing about cooking, so it was well that Lily was telling them what to do.

James was barely paying attention to the batter, he was staring not-so-discreetly at Lily, who could feel his eyes and was blushing, not that he could see that, since her back was turned to him. Lily was currently adding chopped rhubarb to her pie filling, in a sort of daze. A loud scream got them both out of their revere.

It would appear that Sirius had tried to taste the treacle tart filling she had on the stove, and burned himself. Lily and James laughed themselves silly as he jumped around the kitchen, holding his tongue, with the house-elves running after him, shouting strange and dangerous remedies to help him. Such as cutting his tongue off so it wouldn't hurt anymore. In the end, James lazily held out a pitcher of water in the pathway of the circle that had become Sirius' running route, and he grabbed it and gulped it down. Lily and James both had to desperately try and stifle their laughter as Sirius came at them with another large pitcher of water (don't ask me where they came from) and threw it on them!

James wasn't particularity angry, as Lily's apron was now see-through and her pink shirt was pale. But she was fuming.

"Sirius. Black. It. Is. On." she said through gritted teeth. She grabbed a bag of flour next to her, and threw it at him! Soon it was a mess of flying flour, because once Lily had missed and hit James instead. Who was now (playfully, of course) trying to get revenge. The house-elves took care of the food, but don't get them wrong. They were happy for the entertainment.

"You're in for it Lily!" James shouted as he chased after her with a large bottle of chocolate syrup. It had turned into an all-out food fight. He shot it at her, but she dodged and it hit the counter. She countered by sending some pumpkin juice back at him. Sirius, meanwhile, was watching his best friend and his best friend's crush since time imemorable, at a food fight. He was eating popcorn the house-elves had brought him.

Then, all of a sudden, James stopped to grab some ice cream out of a nearby freezer. He took it in a scoop, and flung it at her! She shrieked as the cold ice cream hit her apron, and slid down. Normally, it would be very cold, but she was first. So, unfazed, she took the nearest bowl of chocolate icing and started flinging it at him with a spoon, very much like the way he had the ice cream. By the time McGonnagle walked in, one hour later to tell them to get upstairs for dinner, she was angry. The kitchens were a mess! Flour and chocolate were everywhere. Her two Head students had flour and chocolate all over them, and they were soaked with either pumpkin juice or water. If only she could give them detention... but it was the Christmas holidays, and teachers could only give detentions if it were something dangerous. But, she could make them clean up the kitchens without magic. Which is what they were doing now.

They took a break to eat quickly, then it was back to work. They got back to the dormitory at eleven pm, with the boys complaining about Muggle work.

"Oh please! You two make it sound as if you've never cleaned without magic in you're life!" Lily said.

"Only in detention." James replied. Sirius was already upstairs, asleep.

The next day, it was officially three days left until Christmas. Lily had already sent her presents for Vera and Jane and they should arrive on the day. So, now Lily was at breakfast with James and Sirius (who, at James' insistence even though she doesn't know that waited for her to go to breakfast) and listening to Dumbledore. He was talking about the New Years Ball in Hogsmead. Everything was to be muggle style, no dress robes. Wands, were, of course allowed in these hard times as always. There was an official Hogsmead day planned so that the...five remaining students could buy their clothes. Dumbledore said that Mr. Parker had contacted him, and that Vera and Jane were both going to be going to Hogsmead on the same day. Lily was overjoyed.

Later on that day, Lily remembered she had some papers to finish. She was again in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, which had a bonfire in it. So, she headed down to the library, only to get the shock of her life.

(Hmmm... should I make you wait to find out what's so shocking? I think I should make you wait until tomorrow, just to be evil. I might just fill the remaining space on the page with a bunch of gibberish, to fool you into thinking there's more if you've looked at the slide bar. Should I be merciful? Well, I guess that by now you've guessed that this blurb is a complete waste of time, which really had one meaning to remind you to REVIEW when you're done. Back to the story.)

"Boring. Bored. Bore. Bored out of my wits. Nothing to do but be bored..."

"Padfoot, seeing how many different ways you can imply that you're bored will not help you be any less bored."

"Have it you're way, Prongs. I guess we'll just stay here all day, with nothing to do, being bored, doing everything boring, being bored is such a bore, being b-"

"Padfoot, if I hear that word one more time, I will strangle you."

"What word Prongs?"

"You're pushing it Padfoot..."

"Well, how am I supposed to know what you're talking about, unless you're referring to me being bored-"

Sirius now had a silencing charm on himself.

"I'm going to go to the library." James announced.

Sirius got his wand and thought the counter-charm, and then, in a teasing voice said, "To do homework, or because that's the most likely place you'll see Lily?"

But James was already gone, with an essay tucked under his arm to make him look good on Lily for being a good boy and finishing his homework.

So, that's what Lily was so shocked about. James had seen her on the Marauders Map, heading down to the library, and quickened his pace. While he had only got here 5 minutes ahead of her, he had made it look like he had been here forever. Papers were scattered all over his table, and several empty ink bottles were tipped over. They were actually Zonkos products, purposely made empty to look as if you've been studying for hours if you're teachers saw you.

"James? You're studying?" she asked. 1 point, she added mentally.

James smiled to himself. "Yep. In fact, I was wondering if you could help me on this Charms theory paper?"

Asking for help, showing lowered ego? 2 points.

"Well, what are you having trouble with?" Lily asked, coming over to him.

"It's just theory in making an object dance. I've never been able to master it, and I have no clue why. I thought if I went over the theory, I'll get it." James said.

Admitting a problem? 1 point.

"Well, it depends on how specific the dance is. A tango would be different than a Conga line." Lily said with a laugh.

"What's a Conga line?" James asked.

Not paying attention in Muggle Studies? Minus 1.

After Lily explained what a conga line was, she decided to make his charms book go into a conga line with his quill, ink bottle, and a roll of parchment, making them both laugh their head off, and get shushed by the librarian.

After a little bit of practice, during which James paid attention to her every word, (plus one!) he was finally able to make his quill tap dance.

"Thanks a lot Lily, I couldn't have done it without you." James complemented.

Lily couldn't help but feel flattered. Plus one. As she left the library, with James taking a different route, she realized how much she enjoyed talking to him. She walked back to Gryffindor tower in a daze, going only by the habit that seven years of library to Gryffindor tower can build. She was met with the welcoming heat of the bonfire, and a letter waiting for her. Well, actually she was wrong. There were two letters.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? How's you're holidays so far? And why haven't you written yet? Potter giving you any trouble? Black must be going crazy with the fact that there's no other girls (except you, but he wouldn't go after you) for him to spend time with._

_Well, guess what? It would seem that Lupin's in Oakville for some reason, and Vera brought him home. Dad hates him, and Mum's not far behind. It seems that he's a werewolf, can you believe that? There was a huge row over it, and Dad demanded that Vera break it off. I really hope she _

_does, then everything can go back to normally. But I don't think she's even considering that. But then, I haven't seen her since, and that was what... a day ago? I think she's on the mountain somewhere, but I'm not looking._

_Anyway, I'm going to the New Year's ball in Hogsmead, can you make it? Vera wanted to go with Lupin, but I don't think Dad'll let her. So I'll see you then, okay? And I want answers to the above questions!_

_Jane._

_P.S. I really mean it about those questions!_

_The next one was from Vera._

_Dear Lilsy,_

_And before you complain, I am going to keep calling you that! Guess what? Remus turned up over the holidays! Said his father's here for work. Oh, and please don't tell Jane that I'm writing to you, I'll explain._

_(insert long explanation of why I'm not doing this because it will ruin the next chapter)_

_And so if you tell her it would ruin everything. By the way, I'm going to the New Year's ball with Remus,can you make it? Maybe James will ask you..._

_Look at me! How rude I've been! How are you Lilsy? Everything okay? Write me back, just tell Lightning to take it directly to me. And Jane and I will be going to Hogsmead tomorrow, to buy our dresses. Can you make it? Jane might have forgotten to mention it._

_Vera_

Lily stared at both letters, speechless. Remus was a werewolf? She had always suspected, but didn't dare ask. No one should have to go through that, how could he be cursed like that? It didn't seem like Vera planned on dumping him, and that was good. But how could Vera have --------? Doesn't she realize how --------- that is in these times? (I'm not telling you why some words are ------- because it would ruin the next chapie!)

Lily desperately wanted to know what made Vera break her promise, because if it made her see light, then it might do the same for Jane. But, respecting Vera's privacy as she wrote her reply, she couldn't ask. She would save that for the little heart to heart they had when Lily sees her again at Hogsmead.

After Lightning (now fully grown) had flown off, Lily returned to her thoughts about James. She needed a walk, so she decided to go and see Hagrid. He had helped her out of these situations before, he could help again.

So, she trekked down and knocked on his door, making Fang go wild. Only then did she remember that it was long after curfew, but at the moment she didn't care. She needed someone to talk to.

So, Lily went in and noticed with a raised eyebrow the two mugs on the table. When she asked Hagrid about this, he said it very strangely.

"Oh, well J-" he was cut off with an expression as if someone had just stomped on his foot "I jus' forgot to put tha' away from when James was 'ere earlier on today. 'ere." and with that he tossed the other mug into the sink.

"Sorry to come so late Hagrid, but I need someone to talk to" Lily asked, sitting down at the table.

"Rubbish Lily. You know yer always welcome here. Now what's on yer mind? Maybe a certain Potter?" Hagrid asked with a knowing smile.

Lily blushed. "How'd you know? It only happened a few hours ago."

Hagrid laughed. "Magic." he said with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha. I've said that joke to many times for it to be funny. Anyway, here I am, going down to the library, and low and behold, he's already there!" Lily exclaimed.

"An' is tha' a bad thing?"

"No, of course not. And here's the clincher- I'm starting to like him." Lily admitted, turning red. But her face whipped over to a corner by the fireplace as she heard something. It sounded like a muffled cheer, but she decided she was just hearing things.

"An' is tha' a bad thing?" Hagrid repeated.

"But that's the thing! I'm confused. I've never had a crush on someone before, and I don't know how to deal with it." Lily moaned, with her face buried in her hands to hide her blush. Hagrid chuckled.

"Well, think abou' it. You've never given him a shot, have ya? He could be a really nice guy. Now I haven' a clue why ye don' go on dates at all, an' I don' want ter know. This is somethin' you need to sort out with yerself. I'll help as much as I can, but not now. If yer this confused, then ye need som sleep. How 'bout tomorrow?" Hagrid said.

"I can't tomorrow. I'm meeting Jane and Vera to go dress shopping in Hogsmead, and knowing Jane's pickyness, we'll be there all day. The day after?" Lily said.

"All righ'. I'll see ye on Christmas Eve." Hagrid agreed. She left, and with a whirl of silver, James appeared near the fireplace.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy for quite a few years." James said, retrieving his cup from the sink.

--------------

Lily met up with the girls in Hogsmead, and noticed the fact that they were ignoring each other completely. This would be a long day.

They met up in the Three Broomsticks, and Jane left to get drinks. Lily confronted Vera.

"Listen V, I was doing a bit of research during the holidays so far, and I've found something of interest." Lily said, taking on of the books out of her bag. This was how she planned on seeing if Vera was Third,

without revealing her own identity. She had charmed a book that was from the RoR, about First, Second, and Third. But now, if it was read by anyone but First, Second and Third, it would read a different title. She handed the book to Vera. She watched as the spark appeared in her friend's eyes, and Vera looked up to meet Lily's.

Vera laughed. "Took you long enough!"

Lily smiled too. But they couldn't discuss any more, because Jane had come back with their drinks. Vera quickly stuffed the book away. Jane either didn't notice her sudden movement, or didn't care.

Probably the latter.

_**Now don't you start! I'm exhausted you know- I'm dealing with all of you! Lily's finally coming to her senses, James needs encouragement, you need to stop being so depressed, Remus needs to stop being depressed over you're family's disapproval of him, Sirius needs to convince Jane, **_

_**Jane needs to-**_

What was that?

_**Oh, nothing, nothing.**_

It was not! What were you about to say?

_**Sorry, got to go, James needs help. Bye!**_

grrrr...

Vera was driven back into the conscious world by the other girls getting up, ready to go shopping. Lily gave Vera the sort of look that said, 'we need to talk' and she agreed.

As they entered the dress store, Jane went off right away to a dress rack with several blue dresses on it. The other two girls giggled as they realized how much she liked the colour blue due to her powers as Second.

Vera stopped wandering at a rack with several gold dresses on it. This was convenient for Lily, as the green dresses were just across from the gold ones.

"So, V, how long have you known?" Lily asked. Vera instantly knew what she was referring to.

"Well, you know what the proph said," Vera responded. If anyone overheard them, they would think that they were talking about school. "I've known ever since I knew about myself. Dumbledore told me, I was allowed to know. Plus, I saw you're rings, or have you forgotten about them?" Vera said, holding up her hand. The leaf on her ring flashed in the light as Lily held up her ring to go with it.

"Oh my gosh Lily! Look at this!" Jane said, interrupting their conversation. The girls quickly whisked their rings out of the way. Luckily, Jane was focusing more on the dress in her hands.

"I'm no judge. Go try it on." Lily said, gesturing to the change rooms. Jane left in a hurry.

"Also, V, I've noticed you haven't been nearly as shy as you were before you started going out with Remus." Lily teased. Vera went red.

"Well, Remus showed me that I can't be shy if I want to get the things that matter in life," she said, and finally picked a dress out of the bunch, "oh I love this one! I'm going to go try it on!" and she left for

the change rooms.

Now, with no one to talk to, Lily was free to concentrate on how she was going to look. She ran over each dress's main fault in her mind as she flicked past it.

To small...to big... to prudish... not the right shade... to skimpy...

_**I don't think James will mind that one.**_

Oh ha ha! Forget it, I'm not wearing that one. To dark...to bulky...

_**You'll never find something that matches you're hair, eyes, the shoes you bought, and your style.**_

You may be all knowing in the way of feelings and stuff, but not clothes! I just found the perfect one!

_**grrr...**_

So, what have I done wrong this time? I've already made my decision, if James asks me to the dance, I'll go with him. What do you need to bug me about?

_**This has absolutely nothing to do with James. My only criticism for him is that you're not flirting enough, but that's beside the point. Jane needs help.**_

What do you mean?

_**She's having a tough time. Vera's not talking to her because of the incident, and you're her only understanding friend left. She's making the wrong decisions Lily, she needs help.**_

Who am I to tell her what to do?

_**Don't tell her, advise her. You know what she's doing, it was in Vera's letter. Sometimes, things have to get worse before they get better.**_

Fine. I'll try. But not 'till after the dance, I have too much to worry about.

_**Thank you.**_

But Lily broke off her conversation when she saw James and Sirius meet up with Remus, who had done the same as Jane and Vera, and met up with his friends. Those two had to know that Remus was a werewolf, they've lived with him for seven years, and they're not dumb.

Lily smiled, and checked off 'understanding' and 'a good friend' on her perfect boy list.

--------------

It was Christmas Eve! Lily called off her visit to Hagrid- she had sorted out her feelings. Besides, the Gryffindors were challenged with decorating their common room, which had not been done due to the dismal amount of children staying. There was a tree there, but it wasn't decorated. Lily noticed this, and decided to decorate it herself.

She had also decided to take Conscience up on it's idea to flirt more. She had a box of decorations at her feet, and was just stringing tinsel over the lower branches of the tree. (she couldn't reach the upper ones)

Then, James came in. He saw her try to put a bunch of tinsel on a higher branch, and trip on her own to feet in the process. Falling into even more tinsel.

Laughing, James helped her up. Lily was beat red, which made James' heart soar.

"You have tinsel in you're hair." James said, pulling a strand of said object from her head.

"I know! That's because I just fell into a pile of it!" Lily complained mockingly.

"Here." James said, and put a few strands of tinsel up on the higher branches, because he was much taller than her.

"Thanks. You want to finish it with me? I can't reach most of the higher places anyway." Lily asked, still red. James nodded, thrilled that she was asking to spend time with him. Maybe not as a date, but he was still alone with her.

So, when Sirius barged in an hour later, he heard laughter, and the chink of glass ornaments. He looked over with wide eyes to see James and Lily just unwrapping the large glass star from it's box. Lily tried to reach, but couldn't. Even James couldn't reach the top! So, being smart for once, Sirius decided to stand back and watch, while summoning his camera silently.

"Neither of us can reach it!" Lily complained, as she tried and failed for the third time to place the star on top. It didn't occur to either of the two that they could just use magic, they were having too much fun.

Blushing furiously, James said, "Well, if I picked you up, I'd bet you could reach it." he offered.

Lily blushed as well, but agreed. So, picking her up, she was just able to place the gold star on top. James let her down, but they were in a position that she was still in his arms afterwards.

Staring into her eyes, he bent his head forwards when -

FLASH! Sirius, laughing maniacally, had taken a picture of the almost couple. And BAM! Lily jumped away from James and fell into a large (and luckily empty) box. And BOOM! James was now hexing his friend, who had hidden the camera. That was the second time he ruined a perfect moment! Sirius would have trouble walking properly (jelly-legs) for a while.

James turned away from hexing Sirius, to the immense impressing of Lily, turned to make sure she was all right.

"You okay Lils?" he asked, not sure if he should help her up. She might think something like he doesn't think that she can look after himself, and be insulted. He was right.

"Fine. You did hex him, right?"

Laughing James pointed a wobbly Sirius, who was just about to dive for his camera again. To James' immense surprise, she laughed to.

--------------

Later on, James was ranting to Sirius in their dorm. He had lifted the hex before Sirius tried to use stairs, not wanting (much) to seriously hurt his friend.

"Argh! For once Padfoot, the next time you see Lily and I alone together, do me a favour and LEAVE!

"All right, all right, sheesh. Now come on Prongs, are you going to read Moony's letter?" Sirius said, indicating the letter they had received from the third member of their group the day before yesterday, but not bothered opening. They both leaned over it.

_Dear Padfoot and Prongs,_

_Well, just as I had hoped, Vera was home. In fact, I met her parents today. (James and Sirius pale at this) They figured it out guys. I just got back home, I left as soon as they started criticizing me. I don't _

_know Vera's response, I haven't seen her since. Listen, when I get back to Hogsmead, I don't want to talk about it, okay?_

_See you soon,_

_Moony_.

"Wow." Sirius said

"Poor Moony." James said.

"But then, why was he so cheerful at Hogsmead?" Sirius asked.

"Well, probably because... Vera didn't dump him!" James said, finally piecing it together.

Sirius just looked blank.

"He wrote this letter before he went to Hogsmead," James explained, "Vera must have told him later on that she doesn't care or something. Just like us."

--------------

Lily was wrapping the present she had got for James. It was a sort of miniature Quidditch stadium, and if you put a charm on an actual Quidditch pitch, it will show whatever is going on there, in case you can't go to a game.

She had sorted out her feelings, and decided that it was much easier if she had a diary. If her feelings were on paper, they were easier to 'translate'.

--------------

The next day was Christmas day. As part of decorating their tree, they had put all of their presents at the bottom of it. They had agreed to open them together.

"LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" James called.

"LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Sirius called.

They continued to do this, until two silencing charms sped from Lily's room, and homed in on the boys. (remember, she's good at charms because of the First thing)

But James, anticipating this, blocked them, and then a bedraggled Lily appeared at the top of the stairs. Wrapping a robe around herself (she was only in a nightgown and she didn't like the way that James' eyes were practically attached to her body)

"It's too early." she complained. She looked half asleep. She had started down the stairs.

"This'll wake you up." Sirius said cheerfully, and stepped on the first stair.

Screaming, Lily fell down. James, who was at the base of the stairs, caught her. But Lily had no time for sentimentalities, she had a boy to kill.

"I'm going to kill you Black!" Lily shouted as she sped around the room, chasing you-know-who, with her wand raised threateningly.

So, after Lily had a few calming droughts, she was no longer trying to kill Sirius. So, the group opened their presents.

"Oh oh oh me first! Me first!" Sirius chanted until the other two gave in and let him go first. From Remus he got a book on hexes, curses, that sort of thing. From James he got a book which he wouldn't let Lily see the title of, and from Lily herself he got a pranking kit.

"Thanks Lily!" He said as he started leafing through '10 steps to the perfect prank'.

Next James opened his presents. He and Sirius goggled at the miniature stadium for some ten minutes, until James opened a book from Sirius and Remus. Both Lily and James blushed as Lily saw the title before he could get it away. "_When to know the love of you're life doesn't hate you."_

Then Lily opened her presents. From Sirius, she got a never-ending bag of sherbert balls. From Vera, she got something Vera made called 'fire powder' and from Jane she got a book called 'The Perfect Flirt" but the boys didn't get to see that one.

She recoiled slightly when the present from James moved. Sirius started snickering, and James blushed furiously. Deciding to give James the benefit of the doubt, she opened the lid.

And out came the cutest little kitten you've ever laid eyes on! It was mainly grey, but had a soft white belly. His paws were white as well, but other than that he was grey. The kitten jumped into her arms, and started licking her face furiously. Lily held him at arms' length, and patted his head. But that's when she found that something had been wrapped around the cat's neck, in the place of a collar.

She was just about to see what it was, when a loud 'OW!' brought her to her senses. Sirius was hopping up and down on one foot, while glaring at James, who was blushing faintly, but smiling innocently at Sirius, who hopped out of the room, with the obviously-quickly-made-up excuse of getting some ice.

She turned back to the kitten, who was pawing at her arm and meowing. For the moment, Lily got caught up in the cutie, that she forgot about the strange thing around it's neck. James was still glaring at where Sirius was taking extra long to get up to the dorm.

"I need to pick a name for you, don't I?" Lily cooed, and this seemed to bring James back to his senses.

James watched with a growing smile as she patted the kitten and tried to decide on a name. He had bought him for her at Hogsmead, and asked the pet store to have him delivered to Hogwarts on Christmas.

"How about...Amour?" Lily said. Little did James know, (magic born kids don't learn French.) that Amour means love.

But then, Lily remembered who gave her the kitten. She turned to James, with Amour clutched to her chest.

"Thank you, James." she said, sincerely.

"That's not all. Look around his collar." James said, blushing.

Lily complied, and when she looked at Amour's collar, her heart gave a great jolt. There was a gorgeous necklace there, with an oval emerald the size of her thumb nail, and had several small rubies circling it. There was a fine gold chain that looked to small for it.

Lily was speechless. "Wow, James, I... wow." she admired the gorgeous necklace.

"I just saw that in a store in Hogsmead, and I thought you'd like it." James said, smiling sheepishly.

"Could you put it on me?" Lily asked, holding the necklace out.

"Sure." James lifted her hair to place the chain around her neck. He noticed, as his fingers brushed her skin, that she shivered a little at his touch. The necklace clasped together, and James dropped his hands. But then, she turned around.

Again, James found himself lost in her green eyes. Instead of going back to his side, his left arm wrapped around her waist. His right hand tipped her chin up, and his left tightened around her waist, making no gap between them. He lowered his head, and Lily tilted her's up. And, finally, they kissed.

Lily's knees felt weak beneath her, so she felt lucky that James' arm was tight around her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and James' hand moved to the back of her head, and he deepened the kiss.

Finally, they broke away for air purposes only.

"Lily?" James asked, slightly out of breath.

Lily answered in the same tone. "Yeah?"

"Will you go to the New Year's dance in Hogsmead with me?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, I will, James."

"FINALLY!"

Both Lily and James jumped apart at the _very_ unwelcome voice. Sirius pranced down the stairs, he had obviously been listening in on their few sentences of actual conversation.

"I'm going to kill you Padfoot!"

"You're dead Sirius Black!"

Amour found this very amusing to watch his new mistress and the man who bought him for her, chase around someone else, who was screaming shrilly. He was just sitting there, wagging his little tail (awww! so cute)(I know I'm a sap and I'm proud of it) But then, he decided to join in on the chase, and hissed when the one called 'Sirius Black' came running his way.

Then, the portrait hole opened, and in stepped McGonnagle, to see the weirdest chase yet. And she had taught the Marauders. Lily and James, Head Boy and Head Girl, were chasing Sirius Black, (screaming shrilly like a girl) around the common room. Accompanied by a kitten, who was obviously having a grand time. When James and Lily took turns shouting threats of death to Mr. Black, she realized that all was well.

"Enough!" she called.

Everything stopped as if in mid air. But then, the kitten came over to her and sat down in front of her. She bent down, and gave the small kitten a few pats, much to the surprise of the Marauders.

"It may surprise you all to know that I have a special affinity with cats. Now, I have merely come to congratulate you on such a job well done on Gryffindor tower. I suggest that you head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, there are some owls waiting." and, once again, she left them all shell-shocked.

"Thanks, I guess." Lily said to the portrait door.

"Now, what were we doing just now?" James asked stupidly.

"Oh, uh, you two were just thanking me for you're presents!" Sirius said in a voice that would remind one of helium.

"Oh yeah, I remember." James said, turning to his best friend with an evil grin.

"Amour, sick 'em!"

Sirius would be going down to breakfast with several scratches.

--------------

The three headed down to the Great hall. James and Lily weren't holding hands, but they were standing close together. They also sat beside each other at the table, and Lily opened a parcel from her owl Aria. Amour had taken up residence on Lily's shoulder.

Lily opened the letter, and got the surprise of her life. It would seem that Aria had flown 'home' to make sure that Lily got a Christmas present.

_Dear Lillia Lily,_

_I am truly sorry for the way you're father and I have treated you these past few years. I had no idea that we were neglecting you so, and I would truly wish that you would give us another chance. I'm also sorry about the fight at home, and you're father and I miss you. Please, we'll try to be more like we were before we got that promotion. Have a happy Christmas, Lily._

_Mom_

Lily felt tears gather in her eyes at her mother's letter. But they weren't sad teats, she was just so happy that her parents wanted to reconcile with her. And the language used by her mom in the letter showed that she really was trying to have things go back to the way that they were.

"What's wrong Lily?" James asked, seeing her tears.

"My parents are finally returning to the way they were." Lily said in a low voice, not wanting the curious looking Ravenclaws to ask.

"That's good." James said comfortingly.

"I'm going to go and write them back. I'll see you later." Lily said, as she returned to Gryffindor tower.

--------------

Rose Evans was at home. Yes, she, Rose Matilda Evans was at home, waiting anxiously for a reply from her daughter. She really did want to have her daughter back, both she and her husband didn't share the same views though. David Evans thought that it was best for her to be gone, after he got a face-full of 'dungbombs'.

But she would never get used to the way wizards send their mail. She nearly had a heart attack when her daughter's owl, Aria, pecked on her spotless window.

Getting out of her seat, she opened the window and the bird fluttered in. Aria dropped her letter and a package of something on the coffee table, and returned to her perch on the arm of the big armchair.

Rose felt hot tears in her eyes as she read her daughter's letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm glad you want to go back to the way things were. I really do. The package is you're Christmas present, but trust me, none of it is remotely dangerous. The candies have charms on them, like the 'chocolate frogs'. They are a favourite at school. Don't worry- they are not real frogs. They just have a charm so they act like them. There's another paper in the box, explaining each sweet's charm._

_And I think I also owe you and Dad a bit of an apology. I shouldn't have been as wild as I was, but I just wanted you to see how little you knew you're own daughter. I thought, that maybe if you figured it out, things would go back to normally. How about I come home for the Easter Holidays? I normally don't get time off then, but I'm Head Girl this year, I think I could manage it. Happy Christmas!_

_Love, Lily._

_(P.S. thanks for using my actual name!)_

The letter was now tear-stained. Rose hugged it to her chest, so happy. David knew that she had sent Lily a letter, and knew what it was about. But David wasn't as keen as Rose was on going back to the way things were. When David got back from work, she showed him the letter. He grumbled something inaudible, and left the room. Of course, he was happy that she was Head Girl, that was something he could tell his coworkers.

Rose opened the box of candies, and shrieked in surprise. (Lily had gone off to Hogsmead quick after she had gotten her mom's letter) There were mice in it, sure they were in an extra box, so Rose quickly took off the extra piece of parchment on top.

_Don't panic! These are peppermint mice, like moving breath mints. They act like mice, but they aren't. Try one, they're good!_

So, trusting her daughter's opinion, she saved them for later. Then, she opened a package of these 'chocolate frogs' and screamed.

This sent David racing down the stairs. "What is the matter dear?"

Rose tried to calm down. "I-It's nothing. Just a kind of enchanted sweet Lily sent me was a little startling."

David left, and Rose started searching for the escaped chocolate frog.

--------------

_AHHHHH! that was looong! I lost count of how many days it took me to write! I better get a ton of good reviews! And I mean it, this chapter was looooooooooonng! it's something like 31 pages! Plus, I have to battle my brother over the computer. He now has a new one, but doesn't have a keyboard yet, so we fight over the one on my computer! REVIEW or else I will hunt you down! Muahahahaha! (sorry. hyper moment)_

_**That was really long. i hope u all like this, i worked really hard on it. plz review and tell me how u like it! Cookies for everyone! I would have liked to have posted this chapter on Christmas, but it didn't go along with my schedule. So Merry Belated Christmas everyone!**_

_**Review! (now it says 32 pages, and 1230 lines)**_


	11. Christmas at Oakville

_**First, I'd just like to say SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I really meant to! But one thing after another happened, and I just never got to it! And what's worse is now we have to take out Christmas tree down! -wipes tear- -blows nose dramatically with handkerchief that a reviewer is nice enough to give- thank u. **_

_Well, since I did Lily's Christmas last chapter, now you'll see Jane, Vera, and Remus' Christmas!_

_**Ch. 11, Christmas at Oakville.**_

Vera looked out the window, to see the country-side flash by her. Jane was sitting opposite her, reading something that she wouldn't let Vera see the title of. Just as she was thinking of as many synonyms as possible for the word 'bored' their compartment door opened.

Vera looked up, only to see her boyfriend standing in the door frame. She smiled.

"Remus! I didn't know you were going home!" she said. She got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"My mom wanted me home for Christmas." he said, using the excuse he had prepared. It was really that full moon was recently, and his parents, both Healers, wanted to check up on him.

"Well come on! You can sit with me." Vera said, and dragged him into the compartment. Remus laughed, and put his trunk up in the luggage compartment. Soon, they began playing chess. Or at least, Remus tried to teach the game to Vera, and she lost miserably. They both ignored Jane.

With Remus there, time seemed to fly by for Vera. Soon, the over-head announcer had warned them to change into muggle clothes, as they would be there in five minutes. Remus left to get changed, and Jane and Vera had the compartment.

They met up on the platform, where Remus dragged Vera off to meet his parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Remus called.

Martha and Richard Lupin turned to see their son coming towards them, half-heartedly dragging a beautiful girl, who was laughing. Conveniently, they were both healers, and cared about Remus very much, even after he got bit.

"Mum, Dad, meet Vera Parker." Remus introduced a blushing, shy Vera.

"Hi Mr. & Mrs. Lupin." Vera said shyly.

"Hello dear. So you're the one Remus always rants about in his letters?" Mrs. Lupin said, making Remus go brick red. And considering the full moon was last night, he was pretty pale. But Vera blushed too.

But then, Vera's father (Vera was half-blood, her mother was a muggle) and Jane called her over, and she had to leave.

Martha and Richard exchanged glances. Remus had never introduced a girl to them. She must be special.

"How was school Remus?" Richard asked.

Remus smiled. "Until Halloween, it was terrible. But then, Vera finally agreed to go out with me."

"Really? So you had some chasing to do?" Martha asked slyly, and both parents laughed when Remus went red.

"So, er, mom you said we were moving?" Remus said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yes. Because we're both Healers, the ministry wants us to go to muggle towns, to make sure everybody's okay. It's just convenient for them to send us, because we're all one family." his mother explained.

"So, does this place have a name?" Remus asked jokingly.

"Oh you," his mother mock scolded him, "Yes. It's a little town at the base of a mountain, called Oakville."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks. That made his parent's bump into him.

"Did you say Oakville?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I did. Oh! That's where James was living for the summer, wasn't it?" Martha said.

Remus' smile grew bigger. "That's not all. That town, Oakville, is where Vera lives."

----------------------

Ever since Vera's parents had seen her with Remus, the questioning had begun.

"So, what's his name again?" her mother asked for the third time.

Vera rolled her eyes. "Remus Lupin."

"That name sounds familiar.." her father started. Vera, realizing her slip up, corrected herself quickly.

"Probably. Both his parents are Healers." she said quickly, quick enough to get a glance from Jane.

"Ah. That must be it."

"And what's he like?" Vera's mother asked for the second time.

Again, Vera rolled her eyes. "He's the sweetest boy on the planet. Very smart, and funny. And talk about polite. The first time he kissed me, he asked me if he could first."

This got Jane's attention a bit. He hadn't just come along and swept her off her feet after all, she had given him permission. That changed things around a bit, her grudge against Remus wasn't as strong.

"And what about his family?" Mark Parker asked.

Vera's eyes were beginning to hurt from rolling them so much. "Dad, do you really think I know that? Besides, he's a great guy, don't worry."

So, Vera's parents (except for the odd question from her mother) finally stopped questioning her love-life, and started on Jane. Vera could tell she was hiding something, but wasn't about to press. That would be perfectly fair, but mean.

The girls got home, and went to unpack their stuff. Just as Vera was putting Lightning in his cage, she got a letter from Remus, asking her to meet him on the mountain tonight at ten. She couldn't see how he could be here, but didn't worry about it. Then, her parents called her for dinner. At dinner, Vera asked permission if she could go out to the mountain. She could of course, go of her own free will, as long as it wasn't after dark. But it was.

"Only if you're sister goes with you." their mother, Claire, said. Jane moaned in annoyance.

"I'm not going." Jane stated.

Vera never thought she'd be thinking this.

I should sneak out...

_**But how do you know that's really him?**_

It was his owl.

_**True, but owls can be kidnapped.**_

I would have known if he had been kidnapped.

_**You're parents wouldn't trust you any more if they caught you.**_

How much can you forget? I'm Third, as soon as I get outside, I can become invisible at will.

_**And how are you going to get outside without Jane knowing? In case you haven't noticed, you sort of share a room.**_

I'll make a distraction.

_**And how do you expect to sneak past your parents?**_

I don't have to use the door.

_**So you plan on jumping out your two-story high window?**_

Not jumping. Climbing.

And with that, she cut off the conversation. After finishing her dinner early, she went to her room. Jane looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Vera had it all planned out. She would climb out her window, onto the small platform below it. Then, turning invisible, she would climb down the side of the house.

She had just gotten dressed, warm for a winter mountain climb at night, (with her little pouch of course) when she heard footsteps. Jumping back into bed, not bothering with her pajamas, she pulled the covers up over her and pretended to be asleep.

Jane walked in. She started talking while she got changed. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. I will also do my hair, so I won't be back for a few minutes. After that, I'll be so tired that I'll probably just fall back into bed, not looking at my surroundings."

Vera smiled. This was probably the nicest thing that Jane had done for her in a while. As Jane entered the bathroom, Vera scrambled out of bed, and onto the platform underneath her window. She heard Jane come back in, and knew that from now on it would be risky, because no matter how much Jane promised she wouldn't listen, it would be hard for her not to. She turned herself invisible, and made a sharp, dagger-like leaf appear in her hand. She stuck this into the side of the building, and made another leaf appear. She stuck this one in about a foot below the first, which she had placed her foot on. She placed her other foot on the second one.

Vera continued to do this, until she was at only one story's height. Then, she felt much more confident, so she decided to try something she had been experimenting with.

She had got the idea at Hogwarts, when she had made the leaves warn Lily not to drink the spiked pumpkin juice. She had been trying it ever since, but nothing worked. She enlarged on of her dagger-leaves to a size that she could sit on. Which she did. Now, focussing on her air power, she tried to make the leaf fly.

It did fly for a few seconds, just enough for Vera to rejoice and forget her concentration. But then, feeling it start to fall, she jumped off the leaf, knowing that she could land easier on her own.

Vera tried to imagine that she had simply jumped from a tree branch, and so she landed on her feet. Giving up on the flying leaf for now, she went off towards the mountain. The animals left her alone, except for the odd greeting by an owl, or a raccoon.

Something told her (not Conscience) to go to the top of the mountain. So, she did, and she knew her way around this mountain even before she accepted her position as Third.

She found her way to her favourite spot, where she went to hide in the summers. It was simply gorgeous. A fallen log proved for a good seat, and a tall tree above the log provided shade. Not farther down from her spot, there was a small pond, where Haydora plants grew. You could see the entire town perfectly from here, yet no one had a chance of seeing you.

And sitting on the log was Remus Lupin.

"Remus?" Vera asked tentatively.

He turned around, and from the happy sparkle in his eyes, she could tell it was really him.

"Hey! I was afraid you wouldn't come." he said.

"Well, I wasn't exactly allowed to." Vera admitted sheepishly.

"No, _the_ Vera Parker sneak out? What has the world come to?" Remus teased, and she came to sit beside him.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but what are you doing here?" Vera asked with a laugh. Remus chuckled.

"My parents are both Healers, and so the ministry likes to have Healers stationed in muggle towns. Especially with all the attacks going on, and so my parents were stationed here." he explained.

"And why do I have the feeling that _you're_ not exactly allowed to be out here?" Vera asked slyly, seeing the mischief in his eyes.

"Well, do you think I can stay away from such a beautiful woman for long, when I know she's in the same town that I am?" he asked just as slyly, and took her into his arms. He kissed her, and she responded. But the log wasn't t the best place for a snogging session, and they un-intentionally fell to the ground.

They had a very nice time, kissing and teasing, and then, at about midnight Remus' watch beeped. He pulled away.

"I got to go. My parents'll be getting back in about ten minutes, if they find me missing, I'll be in trouble." he said.

"All right. See you tomorrow." Vera said, and took his offered hand.

"Great. I'll take you out to dinner at say... seven, okay?" he asked as they walked down the mountain.

"'Kay. See you at seven." Vera said, kissed his cheek, and turned invisible. Remus laughed and shook his head.

----------------------

This was happening more and more often. Jane didn't know how to handle it, she was worried about Vera.

Of course, she wouldn't dare show it. Vera had to learn her lesson. It was quarter after midnight when her sister climbed through the window. She slipped into bed so quietly, there had to have been play by a silencing charm. Vera obviously didn't see that Jane had waited up, and seemed to fall asleep.

Eurgh! Where was she?

_**You know where she was. She was on the mountain.**_

Yes, but _why?_

_**Can't tell you.**_

What? You mean you know?

_**Yep, and I'm not telling you.**_

grrrr...

Jane fell asleep soon after that. When she woke up, she glanced suspiciously at Vera's form, rising and falling underneath the covers. Vera was out late last night, but she never used to sleep in.

Ignoring it, she took a shower and headed downstairs. She saw her father reading the Daily Prophet, with a grim expression, coffee forgotten.

Jane knew this expression. "Who?" she asked.

"A coworker of mine. He was bound for being my successor. He and his family were found dead last night." Mark answered.

Jane bowed her head in respect of their memories.

"Jane, your closest to Vera, aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

Jane was taken back by this question. "Sort of..."

"Any idea as to why she wanted to go to the mountain after dark yesterday?" he asked.

"I haven't a clue." she answered. But then, their conversation was cut off, as Vera herself came trotting down the stairs, acting as if she had not been up half the night with her boyfriend.

"Good morning." she said cheerfully, and grabbed a bagel off the table.

"Morning. What has you so chipper?" Mark asked, amused by his daughter's behavior.

"I got a letter from Remus. He says he's in town, we're going out to dinner tonight." Vera said through a mouthful of bagel. Mark laughed.

"Have a good time." he said, then left for work.

Now, Jane wished dearly that she hadn't helped her sister sneak out, only to spend hours, at night, on a secluded mountain, with her boyfriend, who Jane thought of as a player.

Jane had to get her mind off of things. She decided to go skating, her second favourite sport. Swimming, of course, was first

----------------------

At the time, Vera was at the top of the mountain, working on her flying leaf project, as she absentmindedly petted a snow-shoe rabbit, who was asleep on her lap.

"Thought I might find you here." said a voice from behind her.

Vera turned sharply in her seat, startled. The rabbit scampered away. But then she laughed as she saw who it was that had startled her.

"Hi Remus. How are you?" she asked, taking a drink of the hot chocolate she had brought. He sat down beside her.

"Almost caught. I barely got in last night. The only reason I got in was because I've been spending too much time with James and Sirius." he laughed. Vera snorted into her drink.

"What about you? Anything new projects since last night?" Remus asked.

"Actually, yes. I think I've almost got the flying leaf down pat, watch." Vera answered.

Vera had found that the shape of the leaf wasn't catching the wind enough. So, she changed it. And decorated it.

It now had a sort of sail - it was made of two leaves instead of one. The platform where she stood, and another person if squished, was as it had been originally. But now, instead of resembling a normal surfboard, as it did before, it was more like a surf board, with a sail, plus a bar to hold onto. Like a wind surfer's board.

"So it works now?" Remus asked. She had kept him up to date on all her little projects.

"Yep. Do you want to go for a ride?" she asked, while she climbed on.

"Why not?"

So, they rode around everywhere. (Vera had turned them invisible) And finally returned to the mountain top. Vera laughed, as Remus' face was slightly green.

"Oh shut it." he said jokingly.

"Let's go get a drink. You'll feel better." she suggested, and Remus agreed.

For once, Vera decided to see if Remus could find his way down the mountain. It was quite amusing, actually. He usually used his wand and the 'point me' spell to find his way. But you have to admit, he didn't get lost once.

It was noon by the time they got back. Vera asked what restaurant they were going to tonight.

"I was thinking for a surprise. You should dress formal though." he said.

"Remus Lupin, I thought you were smarter. This is a small town, only one formal restaurant. You, my sweet boyfriend, just gave it away." Vera said, gave him a kiss, and went to get ready.

Vera had a schedule for getting ready for stuff like this. First, she took a half-hour bath, and did her hair. Then came the hard part. She took all her formal dresses, and took the best of the lot (other than the one she planned on wearing to the dance) to wear. Then, she did her makeup and jewelry. It was four days until Christmas.

The dress that Vera had picked out was a gorgeous pink one, with a matching wrap, and shoes. It was simple, but that's what made it so pretty. It was a little low-cut, but not to much. She tied her pouch to her leg, but the dress covered that. She was ready to go.

Remus was already downstairs. He was talking to Mark, who was laughing at a joke. But Remus' jaw dropped, and he stared when Vera came down the stairs.

Mark laughed when he saw the expression on his daughter's boyfriend's face. "Just curious, Remus," he started. This was a perfect question to ask someone going out with someone who has a twin. Remus returned to the conscious world. "how do you tell Vera and Jane apart?"

Remus smiled. He had actually been expecting something like this, considering Mark Parker's job. "Simple. First of all, their attitudes. Next, Vera's eyes are blue, and Jane's aren't." Vera blushed at the fact that he had noticed the smallest of physical differences between her and her sister.

Mark smiled too. Vera had been right - this was a good kid. So what if he was a little pale, or that he had scratches on his arms. "Have fun you two."

"And be back by ten!" he shouted after them. Only after they were too far away to chase after, did he get curious and check the national werewolf listings, where all registered werewolves' names were. Mark swore.

His daughter was going out with a werewolf.

------------------------

The restaurant they were going to wasn't far away, so they walked. Everything was within walking distance in Oakville. They walked into the restaurant, and placed their orders.

It was nine-fifteen by the time the two lovebirds were finished eating. Remus insisted on paying the bill, and so they were finally outside again.

After a walk around the park, it was nine forty-five. Remus had to get Vera home now. He liked Mr. Parker, but wanted to give him no reason to check the werewolf listings, where his name was. If he was early, it would be a good impression. Vera agreed, even though Remus didn't tell her the part about the werewolf listings.

So, just as Remus was giving his girlfriend a goodnight kiss, _'Relashio!'_

The spell hit Remus and he fell back. It had been a strong spell; Remus was certain one or more of his ribs cracked. And it was powerful because the caster was fuming. Mark Parker stood in the doorway to his house, wand raised. Vera had jumped down to help Remus get up, while asking what her dad was thinking.

"Get away from him Vera! He's a monster!" Mark shouted.

"He is _not!_" Vera shouted back. All the shouting had gotten Jane and Claire downstairs.

"Vera get away from him this instant! Don't you see? He's a werewolf!" Mark finally dropped the bomb. Remus paled, then saddened. Now that Vera knew, she was sure to dump him on the spot. But after her next line, it sounded to him like she was in shock.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was soft, not shouting. Don't get her wrong, she knows about the werewolf stuff. But she was worried about Remus, how would he take his condition being announced like that?

But when she turned next to where Remus had been lying with a cracked rib, to see that he was gone. He was probably terrified now, she had to see him. But she couldn't really, because her father was now dragging her back into the house.

"What are you thinking?" she yelled at him.

"I'm just doing what's best for you! Now send him an owl, and break up with him!" Mark ordered.

"Not a chance!" she shouted back. Her entire family looked at her in shock. She had never openly defied them before. They didn't even know that she had changed since Remus had asked her what Anna would think of Vera letting Jane control her.

"Now I know you're probably in denial -" Mark started softly.

"I am not!"

"He has a point dear," Claire put in, "You had no way of knowing that your boyfriend was a vicious monster."

"No way of knowing?" Vera echoed, "I've known all along! _This_ is exactly why I didn't tell you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get away from my prejudiced family!" she finished, and tromped up to her room.

Vera quickly changed her clothes, and got ready for a little camping trip. Knowing that her father would have locked the front door, she got ready to climb out the window. But then she saw Lightning.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you. I'll be on the top of the mountain if there are any letters for me, okay?" she cooed. He hooted in response. Just then, Vera heard Jane coming up the stairs. Jane came in before Vera could scramble out the window.

"I deserve an explanation." she stated.

"Do you?" Vera snapped.

"Yes. What did you mean, you've known all along?" she asked.

"Exactly what I said."

"Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

"What?" Vera asked, truly surprised by this statement.

"Why aren't you shy any more? Why did you defy mom and dad? _Why did you break your promise?"_ Jane demanded, getting louder with each question.

Vera looked her sister in the eye. "Remus made me see that I can't be shy anymore. I went out to see Remus on the mountain last night, and I wanted to see him. And I broke my promise because Anna wouldn't have wanted you to control me." she said evenly. Jane flinched at the sound of their sister's name.

"Now," Vera said. Jane seemed speechless, "I hope that we can fix things between us, Jane, but as long as everyone here hates Remus, it's going to be hard. You know where to find me." and with that she clambered out her window, onto the platform.

When Jane looked out the window, she saw nothing. She sighed, and realized that Lightning was still here. Wherever Vera planned on going, she wouldn't be able to take him. She decided to write to Lily, while trying to make everything sound normal.

----------------------

As soon as Remus got home, his parents asked him how his date went.

"Terrible." Remus answered moodily.

"What happened?" his dad asked.

"She found out about my condition." Remus answered, before tramping to his room to write a letter to his friends.

Martha and Richard sighed. They knew that their son would probably never be able to get into a serious relationship with someone, because of his condition. But it was horrible for them to see him so upset, and heartbroken. But he needed time alone now, to sort out his feelings.

----------------------

The next morning, Remus got the surprise of his life. He had woken up moody and miserable, only to find that an owl had dropped off a letter. He didn't recognize the owl, but recognized the handwriting. Vera had written to him.

_**What the heck are you waiting for? Open it!**_

But what if it's an official break-up or something?

_**Do you think Vera would do that?**_

_**The old Vera would. The new Vera, the one you helped to come out, wouldn't.**_

I can't! There's no way her father would let her keep dating a monster like me!

_**Remus, be honest with yourself. Do you think that she really cares what her family thinks? What Jane thought of her didn't stop her from agreeing to you!**_

Remus sighed. He knew his Conscience a.k.a. common sense was right. With trembling fingers, he opened the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_First of all, I've known all along about you're condition. Look at my nickname! Second of all, I DON"T CARE! I still want to be your girlfriend! So what if my family doesn't like you, I've gotten used to this sneaking out thing. I sneaked out last night, I couldn't stand the way that they were talking about you. I'm on the mountain now, you can guess where. Please come and see me, we have to talk._

_hopefully still your girlfriend, _

_Vera._

Remus stared at the letter in his hands. He could hardly believe his eyes, she still wanted him!

"Mum! Dad! I'm going out!" he called to his parents as he threw on his coat.

"Okay! Be back by dark!" Richard called down.

"Will do!" Remus said and went out the door. It was lightly snowing outside, looked like a white Christmas was ahead of them. Weaving his way through the town to the mountain, he said 'hi' cheerfully to the people he knew. Vera would be on the mountain in their spot. Obviously, at Vera's order, any animal that was remotely dangerous stayed out of his way.

About fifteen minutes later, Remus reached their spot. Vera was sitting there, on the log, and petting a small white rabbit, while tending to it's wound.

"Now if that fox comes at you again, you run away as fast as you can, okay?" she told him, and he scurried off.

"Vera?" Remus asked softly. Her head snapped up. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they still looked at him the same way. Nothing had changed.

"Hi Remus." she answered. A few awkward moments passed between them, during which neither could think of a thing to say.

Remus couldn't take the suspense any longer, he had to know. "Vera, did you really mean what you said in your letter? Do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

Vera smiled at him, and motioned for him to sit down. "Why would I say something if I didn't mean it?" she said once he had.

"Really?" he asked, taking her hands in his and hardly daring to believe his ears.

"Yes." she laughed, and kissed him.

"This has got to be the best day of my life." he murmured.

"Why is that?" Vera asked, hearing him.

"At Hogwarts, I was always terrified that someone would find out about my condition, and use it against me or something. That's why I've never had a girlfriend before you, for over three months. They start to get suspicious, and I break it off." Remus explained.

"That's why Jane hated you from the beginning." Vera said softly.

"How do you mean?" Remus asked.

"She saw you as a player, never with a serious relationship. She's always been overprotective of me since Anna died." Vera said.

Remus smiled. "Well, you should know that I have no intentions of breaking up with you."

"Good. Neither do I." Vera said, and they kissed again.

----------------------

That evening, Vera went home very happy. She and Remus had spent the entire day together, and she saw how happy he was that she hadn't given in to the normal prejudices against people with his condition. Vera had shown him all the secret empty caves, the places behind waterfalls, all the little places she would sometimes hide during summers on the mountain. When she got in, Jane completely avoided looking at her, and didn't even meet her eyes.

Remus also went home, feeling elated. His parents asked why.

"Can you believe it? She doesn't care about my condition! She didn't dump me!" he said joyfully.

Martha and Richard stared. The only people they had heard of not caring were Remus' best friends and dorm mates. But this girlfriend didn't care either... and they could see the love for her that sparkled in his eyes. She could be the one.

They smiled. "That's wonderful honey." Martha said, and pulled Remus into a bone-crushing hug, even though he was three inches taller than her.

"Thanks...Mom?...Need...Oxygen..."

"Oh! Sorry dear." Martha said, and let go of him.

"She seems special. How about you invite her over for dinner here? You're mother and I would like to meet the girl who has obviously captured our son's heart." Richard teased. Remus blushed, muttered something that sounded like 'only if you don't say anything like that.'

"It's settled then." Richard said happily, ignoring the last sentence, and clapping an arm over Remus' shoulder.

"Oh, dear, we got a letter from Dumbledore. It says that he's giving his remaining students a Hogsmead weekend to buy their relatives gifts for Christmas. We could meet your friends there tomorrow, if you want." Martha said, just remembering the owl.

"Oh gee, I wonder," Remus said sarcastically, "of course I'll go."

When Remus finally escaped his over-emotional-because-her-little-boy-is-growing-up mother, and his teasing father, Remus wrote to Vera.

_Hey V!_

_I'm not going to get a chance to see you tomorrow, unless you're going to Hogsmead too. Dumbledore said something about the remaining kids at Hogwarts getting a Hogsmead weekend, so I'm going to meet the guys there. Are you going? You'd get a chance to visit Lily. By the way, my parents wanted to invite you over to diner. I'd ask in person, but they want it for Christmas Eve, and that's when I'll see you next, so, you want to come? Owl me back._

_Love, Remus._

Hmmm... was that the proper word to use? Love? We've only been dating for just over a month.

_**If you don't know if you really love her or not, just don't put anything.**_

Yeah, okay. I'll wait until I'm sure of my feelings.

And so Remus re-wrote the letter, leaving out the word 'love'. He didn't want her to think that they were moving too fast.

An hour later, (the town's small!) Remus' owl flew back in the window, and landed on Remus' potion essay, which he was just about to give up on until he could get Vera's help. He was normally good in the theory, but he just didn't get this. He opened the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_I already know about Hogsmead, my dad mentioned it at dinner. Jane and I are going. And I'd love to come over on Christmas Eve, what time? Tell your parents that I say thanks for the invite. See you Christmas Eve! _

_Vera_

Remus went down to tell his parents that Vera would be glad to come over. An hour later, he went to Hogsmead by portkey.

The city was full, or at least, as full as they got during a war. Remus had agreed to meet James and Sirius at the Three Broomsticks. Just as he had placed his order, both said boys walked into the bar, James semi-glaring at Sirius. Who looked mighty pleased with annoying James.

"Hey! Moony! Long time no see!" Sirius said happily.

"Uh, Padfoot, I saw you a few days ago." Remus said, but was happy to see them all the same. James and Sirius placed orders, and then asked how life at Oakville with Vera was.

Remus was slightly annoyed, as he had asked them in his letter not to bring this up. But then it occurred to him that since they knew they would see him, they felt no need for any unnecessary reading. But oh no, he was going to make them read it.

"Tell me about you're time first. What's it like having Lily all to yourself Prongs?" Remus teased.

"Would be great, if this _------- _was staying out of the way." James pouted childishly.

"What happened?" Remus asked, hoping he could help his friend.

"I think Lily's finally starting to warm up to me! I tried to kiss her earlier, and she didn't move away!" he responded, happy and excited.

"Tried?" Remus echoed.

"Yes, tried. But then, this dunce just had to go and blow himself up. She was startled and ran away." James muttered angrily at Sirius.

"How was I supposed to know what would happen if you try to enhance Exploding Snap cards?" Sirius whined.

This argument kept them going until they reached their next destination, (the butterbeers had been put on the Marauder's tab) which was of course, Zonkos. Other people start studying months early for exams. The Marauders start preparing months early for April Fool's Day. They were welcomed by Zonko himself, (a good friend of the Marauders) and they drained the store of everything new. Next stop: Honeydukes.

Sirius went crazy inside the candy store. He bought one of everything, tried it all, then went back for more of his favourites.

After that, they split up. Remus' mother had shown up and insisted that he needed new dress robes. So, James dragged Sirius off to the jewelry store to look for a present for Lily.

He browsed the shelves and cases. Sirius was trying to tease his friend, but James wasn't listening. His eyes had just rested on the most magnificent necklace he had seen. There was a small card attached to it:

_Thgir si emit eht nehw evol taht sa gnorts sa srewop kaolcnu llahs lewej eht,  
sniev sih hgourht gnisraoc evol eurt sah revig eht dna,  
siht nevig si erif fo yticoref eht htiw eno fi_

James could care less about the card. The large emerald in it would go perfectly with Lily's eyes, and the rubies with her hair. James bought it. He got a brainwave as he passed a bunch of jeweled dog collars, and headed to the pet shop. Once he explained his idea to Sirius, he never heard the end of it.

But Conscience kept telling him that she would love it, so he went and bought a kitten. His cousin worked in the shop, and he asked her to make sure that this goes to Lily Evans safely and gift wrapped. He had put the necklace around the kitten's neck.

As he left the pet store, with Sirius tailing behind, laughing hysterically and teasing him, he felt eyes on him. Just as he turned to look around, they met up with Remus, whose mother was now dragging him home. But he had wanted to say bye to his friends. If James had looked, he would have seen Lily smiling at him.

----------------------

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. Martha was going frantic - Remus could barely get out of the house! She kept on asking him what Vera's favourite food was, if she had any allergies, telling him if she would prefer china dishes or corel, it was getting crazy. But finally, Remus escaped. He got up to the mountain, where by unsaid agreement he and Vera met everyday. He was getting quite the workout, not that he needed it.

As he neared it, he could see she was wound up in the potions essay that he himself had abandoned. She was so intrigued into it, she didn't hear him coming.

"Boo!" he came up from behind her.

She jumped, startled. "Sorry Remus, but Halloween was a few months ago." (actually, when I'm writing this it was yesterday!) she said teasingly.

"So, d'you want to go to the New Year's dance with me?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you'd forgotten. Of course I'll go." she said, and stuck what Remus recognized to be a sugar quill in her mouth.

"But what about your dad?" he inquired.

Vera shrugged. "He can't do anything to stop me. I'm seventeen, by wizarding law I'm an adult."

"So are we still on for dinner tonight at my house? 'Cause my mom's going ballistic." Remus said with a laugh.

"I'm nervous, you know." she said laughingly.

"Of my family? You've met them before." he said non-chalantly.

"Yes, for about 2 seconds. This time, it's a lot longer, and they'll have time to ask questions." Vera pointed out with mock superiority.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Remus said, putting his arm around her shoulder and reading the potions essay.

"Hey!" she said indignantly when she realized what he was doing.

----------------------

Later that night, at six forty-five to be precise, Vera was going to the meeting place that she and Remus had arranged. Her dad wouldn't let Remus on the property, so they always met on the base of the mountain. Vera was fine with that, no danger could come to her while there. Vera was wearing a semi-formal light pink dress, that reached her knees. She was wearing her favourite yellow hooded cloak, that went nicely with the pink. Her hair was in it's normal, ash blond pony-tail. Jane on the other hand...

When Vera had come home to get ready, she got the surprise of her life. Jane was no longer her identical twin. She had died her hair black. Permanently.

Vera felt farther from her sister than she ever had. It was sad, really. Once and a while, she could see Jane's eyes darting over to her, and if she didn't know better, she'd say they had concern in them.

So, Vera was lost in her thoughts, and Remus once again startled her.

"No fair! I wasn't paying attention!" she pouted.

"That's the point. Shall we?" he asked, and gave her his arm.

As they reached the house, Vera felt her nervousness coming out again. She hoped she didn't look green. Remus opened the door, and took her cloak to the cloak tree beside the door. Martha and Richard came out to greet her.

"How are you dear? It's seemed so long since we last saw you. Remus talks about you all the time!" Martha said. She surprised Vera by giving her a kind hug, which she gladly returned. She snickered when she saw that Remus was blushing from his mother's comment.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Mr & Mrs Lupin." Vera said as she shook Richard's hand.

"How are you Vera?" Richard asked.

"I'm fine. And yourself?" she asked politely.

"Wonderful." he responded.

They continued to make small talk, until the smell of Vera's favourite desert reached her.

"Is that apple crumble I smell?" she asked, intrigued. Martha smiled.

"Remus said it's your favourite. Now we should get eating, everyone with taste buds knows that apple crumble is at it's best when it's right from the oven." Richard said, and set off at a brisk pace towards where Vera assumed the dining room was.

Outside, Vera could never get lost. But inside was a different thing. The house had obviously been charmed to look smaller than it actually is, because Remus led her through a maze of hallways. And everything looked so similar. The only difference were the paintings, most of which were family members, so looked the same to some extent.

When they started eating (pasta) Vera took from all the small talk that Remus' parents already liked her. She then realized that if any of Remus' past girlfriends ever found out about his condition, they would dump him, and she didn't.

"Any ideas for stuff after Hogwarts, Vera?" Martha asked.

"Actually, I have two ideas. I'm going to either open my own apothecary, or be a potion maker." she said. Martha nodded in approval, and started talking about how the requirements for a potion maker were very similar to that of a healers - a potion maker involved researching and making new potions.

She also learned that Remus had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. His parents had wanted him to be a Healer, and he would have liked to be an Auror. But neither would allow a werewolf in their ranks. At this, Vera had a brainwave, but didn't mention it. She didn't want Remus to think that they were moving to fast, but there was no way she'd be able to manage an apothecary by herself. That was why she had thought of the potion maker's job.

And then the apple crumble came out, and Vera quietly squealed in delight at how perfectly done it was. Her mother couldn't get the recipe right, and the Hogwarts house-elves hardly ever made it. The only time she ever got it was when she makes it herself.

After the apple crumble, of which Vera had seconds. She would have gladly ate more, she didn't have much spaghetti. But she didn't want to look like a pig. So, afterwards they retired into the parlour, during which they asked Vera about the time she had to use her healing potion on Remus, and by the end of the night, Martha had the recipe in her hand. Remus offered to walk her part way home. But he didn't dare go to far, he didn't want a repeat of their first date in Oakville. They agreed to meet on the mountain tomorrow, just after lunch.

----------------------

Vera had made an early New Year's resolution. She was going to make up with Jane, and make her see reason.

Vera put a silencing charm on herself, and crept downstairs. She started shaking her presents, trying to find out what they were. (heehee. I do that every year. between my brother and i, we usually figure out half our presents before the actual day!) Unfortunately, she knew this wouldn't work well. Last year, her dad had spellotaped a bunch of rocks to a box of sugar quills, to fool her.

But just as she was about to come down, she heard her mother coming down the stairs. Quickly putting the presents back, she raced around to the other end of the tree, just as the rest of her family came into view.

"Come on Vera, we do this every year. Come out from behind the tree." Claire said.

Mock pouting, Vera came out and grabbed a present. In the end, she got a refill of red clover heads from Lily, a Herbology and Potions book from her parents, and, this was a surprise, a new cauldron from Jane. Her old one had been leaking.

"Thanks, Jane." she said. Jane just nodded.

The reason that she had nothing from Remus, was that when they met on the mountain, they would exchange gifts. She wasn't positive if her father would let her keep anything from him. Just after lunch, she managed to sneak out. Vera wasn't sure if Jane hadn't seen her turn invisible, but she didn't worry. It was a blizzard out - the first real snowfall in weeks. (Global warming!)

Vera had to use some of the 'firepowder' she had invented to keep herself warm. Flying on a leaf up a mountain in winter wasn't exactly warm. If a warming spell was cast on the 'firepowder' then it would get extremely hot, and you had to put it into some sort of container before it actually caught fire. And her cloak, though warm, was no match for the winds.

Finally, she reached the peak of the mountain. What she saw surprised her pleasantly. A few feet away from the log, Remus was using his wand to build a fire for a few shivering animals, all of whom had obviously seen him with her, and knew he was a friend.

"You are so sweet." she said once she had dismounted from her leaf. She had also turned visible. Several of the animals chattered in greeting.

"Why is that?" he asked, as she bent down beside him and patted the animals.

"You just are." she said, and included a kiss.

They exchanged gifts. From Remus, Vera got a gorgeous potted plant, that he said would grow to be the strongest ivy you can imagine. She thanked him and shrunk the plant to fit in her pocket. From Vera, Remus got a book on how natural stuff can defend against certain curses and stuff. He thanked her.

They spent the day together, huddled close next to the fire. Some rabbits and other winter animals were coming by the dozen to enjoy the warming blaze. They were both very content, and as the sun set, casting a warm glow over the group, Remus found that she was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled. But they needed to get going, so he gently shook Vera awake.

"Come on V, you're family's going to be ticked if you don't turn up soon." he said softly, and stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't want to." she mumbled. He lightly laughed as she just snuggled into him.

"Time to come home, Vera." said a VERY unwelcome voice.

Vera jumped up. The animals scurried away. Remus swore. Jane was standing there, glaring at the once cuddled couple.

Jane really was happy for her sister. It was obvious that she loved him, just by the sparkle in her eye. Or was it by the way that she changed so much, in defying their family and not being shy anymore? Being Second gave Jane extreme mental prowess, and recently she had found that she could get a vague idea of what the future holds. At first, it had just been in dreams, but Vera herself had proved that wrong. Jane had gotten the feeling at the beginning of the year, before she knew about being Second, that Vera would change and fall in love. And she had.

Vera glared right back. But, with what little respect for Jane she might have had left, Vera was obedient. After kissing Remus goodbye, and saying that she'll see him tomorrow, she grudgingly got up and lead Jane out of the clearing.

At first, there was an awkward silence. But then, Vera spoke up. "Jane, why don't you like Remus?" she asked suddenly.

Jane was a little stunned by this question. "Well, he's a player. And werewolves aren't trustworthy."

"How do you know?" she asked, hoping to change her sister's opinion of her boyfriend.

"Everyone knows werewolves aren't trustworthy." she answered.

"You know full well that you had no idea he was a werewolf, and yet you still didn't like him. Why?" she asked, trying to corner her sister into answering.

"Lily said -" Vera cut off Jane's answer.

"Lily said that was the rumour. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he only broke up with past girlfriends because they were close to finding out about his condition?" Vera asked. Jane stopped dead before she could stop herself from stopping dead.

"You've never given him a chance. You've purposely hated him from the start. Or do you not remember how you giggled when Remus first asked you about me? Yes Jane, I was watching. I was watching the whole time." Vera said strictly. Jane looked pensive, like she had been backed into a corner. This was the effect that Vera wanted.

"Why Jane? Why? Give me a good, straight answer." Vera demanded. She felt much less confident than she sounded.

Jane tried the first possible escape she could think of. She hadn't bothered to call Conscience, knowing that it would just side with Vera.

"V, you're still a kid, you shouldn't -" she started. Vera's eyes widened in fury, and Jane could see she had made the wrong move. Jane's eyes widened in fear as she saw that they eyes of several nocturnal animals were pocking out from bushes, and tree trunks.

Unknowingly, being so angry, Vera had unintentionally summoned animals. Realizing this, she flung her hand behind her back, not wanting for Jane to see the ring which was undoubtedly shinning.

"In case you haven't noticed, Jane," Vera started in a deadly calm voice, "we are twins. I am five seconds younger than you. And yet, you are allowed to go traipsing all around Hogwarts, snogging whomever you please. Don't think I didn't notice you're late night exploits, coming back with you're lipstick smeared and hair un-fashioned. At three am."

"I am old enough to make my own decisions, just as you obviously have. And yet, I didn't try to interfere with you're life, or try to stop you from a relationship that you could be immensely happy in for all I know. I am old enough to look after myself, I don't need you're attempted molly-coddling. It just gives me a headache."

"And I have changed, Jane. For the better. Remember Anna?" Vera said. But talking about Anna so much with Remus taught her not to choke up when talking about her. "Remember how she was so strong in her opinions, even at the age of five? She loved that fairy tale stuff, about love triumphing over all, and following you're heart. Do you honestly think that she would think that you should be trying to stop me from following my heart?"

" 'Cause it's not going to work, Jane." Vera finished her speech, leaving Jane speechless. Vera turned to go back down the mountain, leaving in a dramatic fashion. She was about four meters away, when she heard a growl.

And she remembered the animals. Jane was not Third - normally, the animals would not hesitate to attack her. And judging by how angry Vera had been at Jane, they might think that they're enemies. This was bad.

Vera whipped around. Jane had not been talked into submission, she was scared. A mountain lion was not standing far from her, teeth bared and claws out. Vera didn't think about the repercussions. It was going to attack Jane, she could sense it.

Jane was startled out of her life when a giant leaf grew in front of her, and a vine whisked her out of harms way, just as the lion came tearing through the flimsy leaf. Now Jane might be out of trouble, but what about Vera.

"Stop." Vera commanded to the lion. It looked over at her. The lion cocked it's head suspiciously, and to Vera he was asking for proof that she was Third.

Vera didn't think. She put her ring hand out in front of her, in plain view of the lion. And Jane. "She is no enemy of mine, or yours. Do not attack her." The lion snorted and walked away.

Jane was in shock. That was a mild way of putting it. Vera was Third. Third was Vera. Lily had suggested it, but Jane had laughed it off. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth gaping. The green leaf on a gold band around her sister's right hand finger was proof enough. Vera looked guiltily at her hand, and whipped it behind her back, and put on an innocent smile for Jane.

"Ahhh... let's go home, shall we? I'm awfully hungry, what do you think mum'll have for dinner?" Vera said very quickly and guiltily.

"You're Third." Jane stated. It was a statement, not a question.

"Ummmm... " was all Vera could say.

"Admit it, you're Third." Jane said, getting to her feet.

"...Sort...of..." Vera said hesitatingly. Jane stared at her.

"All right, All right, I'm Third, okay? Sheesh, what do you want me to do? I was told that you had to figure it out on your own." Vera said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's no reason why you couldn't tell me! How long have you known!" Jane asked, now able to speak.

"Before you knew about being Second!" Vera countered.

"And that's why you like being outside so much, and why the animals listen to you!" Jane accused.

"Finally, you catch on." Vera said sarcastically.

"But what can you do? What are you're powers?" Jane asked, interested.

Vera smiled at her. "Why should we walk home? Remember, I have Earth as well as Wind." she reminded.

Jane gasped and 'oooh'ed as Vera enlarged a leaf big enough for the two of them. She showed her sister how to ride them, and soon they were in the air.

"But won't the muggles see us?" Jane shouted over the wind

"Nope. We're invisible, that was the first thing I learned how to do. Look." Vera shouted back. She could just tell that Jane was holding onto the leaf with all her might, and was terrified.

So, just to bug her sister, she swooped down. And swooped right by poor, out late Jason Sanders, who saw and felt nothing more than a gust of wind. Luckily, Vera had placed a silencing charm around the area of the leaf, so Jason couldn't hear Jane's scream.

"And, by turning invisible, I got Remus out of trouble when you cornered him after the Halloween dance. When he asked me to dance, I wouldn't tell him my real name, so I told him to call me Third. If he had told you that, my cover was ruined." Vera shouted to Jane.

"And you made the vines form a wall in the Forbidden Forest!" Jane finished.

"You got it. It was being built when Remus came after me, I hadn't expected him to find me so easily. He got through just before it closed." Vera explained. Their house was coming into view now.

"But why have you never used your powers when you don't want to be found in the castle?" Jane asked.

Vera smiled. She felt close to her sister again. "I may have a lot of good powers, but I'm almost completely powerless indoors. If I'm not outside, I can't do anything. Now, shall we sneak in, or go the front door?" Vera asked as pleasantly as you please.

"Uh, front door. They're expecting you. You can show me how to sneak in later." Jane said, still slightly gobsmacked.

"Ok." Vera said. She vanished the leafs and opened the front door.

"Where were you honey? We missed you." Claire said, and gave. Vera a hug which she gladly returned.

"Where do you think I was? I was on the mountain." Vera said pleasantly. She ran up stairs and tossed her cloak on her bedspread. Then, she ran back downstairs again.

"Well you seem happy." Mark said from his position tending to the fire.

"I guess it's just the festive spirit." Vera said mysteriously.

"Glad to see you've forgotten about that werewolf." Mark said absentmindedly. Just after he said that, however, a small storm-cloud appeared over him, and started raining.

"Ahhh!" he shouted, and ran away. But the cloud followed him. Choosing to ignore her father's line, she exchanged a glance with Jane and they both turned away from a curious Claire to hide their giggles.

Their father came back down, drenched, and glared at both Jane and Vera, who both smiled innocently. Too innocently. He then grumbled something incoherent, and marched into the kitchen.

"How did you two girls do that? I didn't see any wands." their mother accused teasingly.

"If you want an honest answer," Jane started.

"Then don't ask questions." Vera finished, and they both elapsed into a new fit of giggles.

Claire shook her head. But she was glad that things seemed as back to normal as they get. Lately, she had noticed that Jane and Vera seemed distant from each other. And being in a relationship had certainly changed Vera. She didn't get nearly as shy any more, and Claire had lately discovered her daughter's wonderful sense of humor. Of course, she knew Vera was still with Remus. Just call it mother's intuition. But if Vera wanted to be with him enough to defy them and sneak out every day, she must really like him. Love him, maybe.

They went out on the back porch for dinner, with a heating charm around the patio. Claire had used some of her own daughter's 'Fire Powder' to warm it up. But now that Jane wasn't moody any more, she had a few questions.

"So, Jane, any boyfriends we should know about?" she asked slyly when they were eating.

Vera saw the split-second fear in her sister's eyes, but then it quickly returned to non-chalance. Jane replied in the negative, but Claire persisted. Now, Mark had joined the battle. Vera could see that her twin was very awkward, so she decided to repay the favour.

She looked around for something that she could use. Seeing nothing in the vicinity, she reached down to her pouch. She sorted through the packets and jars in it by memory, and pulled out a jar of pollen. She quickly mixed it with some cold water while both her parents were concentrated on Jane, who was sitting across from her.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief when a large gust of wind knocked her mother's glass over. She then smiled as she saw Vera pour something on the table, and put Mark's wine glass on top of it. Vera caught her eye and winked. Jane saw her put a jar back in her pouch.

Mind you, all this had happened in about ten seconds. Mark had performed a drying spell on his wife, and was now reaching for his wine.

"Now which one of you has their wand out here, that wind wasn't natural." he accused. But then he tried to lift his glass.

Jane's eyes widened as she recognized what Vera had done. Mark's glass was now stuck to the table, with the same yellow glue that Vera had pranked Jason and Sirius with in the summer. Vera leaned over and whispered to Jane, "I've told you not to tease me about my pouch." and both girls turned away yet again for another uncontrollable fit of giggles, amidst their father's swearing.

The rest of the dinner passed without incident, as both parents were too busy glaring suspiciously at their daughters, both of whom were acting as if nothing had happened, and eating.

As Vera and Jane went to bed, both felt like sist- no, twins, again.

_Ahhhhhhh! Another long chapie! I'm exahusted, don't expect chapies this long for a while! 24 pages on my typing program, and 1013 lines as of this sentence! I'm going to leave this for two days this time, so that I will get a ton of nice REVIEWs. you heard me, a TON of nice and long REVIEWs.I'm giving you an extra day to do this, so you better REVIEW the chapie! If you don't, I'll hunt you down and imperio you into REVIEWing! Muahahahahahahaaaa!_

_PS if you want to read the note on the necklace, read both the paragraph and the words backwards.  
PSS 1018 lines!  
PSSS Don't forget to REVIEW! If you don't, read above threat_**  
**

**Okay, first of all i would like to apologize profusely (hey, i used a big word!) and hand out cookies! Next chapie, #12, will be posted tomorrow, and it's the New Year's Ball chapie! and on New Years itself...anyway, This will be the last post for 2006!**

**Now, onto cookie requests...I only got one request! -hands cookie platter to Animals are my LIFE- pick a choice cookie!**


	12. Dawn of a New Year

**Just thought I'd clear something up. --------------- means a setting/POV change. **--------------- **means a time change. Disclaimer: I do not own the song.**

_**Ch.12, Dawn of a New Year**_

When Lily got in that night, she was exhausted. After mailing her letter to her parents, she spent the afternoon with James. After that, nothing seemed to be able to ruin James' mood, even when Sirius got a picture of Lily and James accidentally caught under the mistletoe. He was escorting her the long ten strides to the girl's staircase, when the magically enchanted mistletoe stopped them in their tracks. Blushing, Lily quickly kissed James' cheek, and skipped up the stairs, leaving him stunned. She heard a distant 'whoop' as the fact sunk in for James.

The fact that she, Lily Evans, had agreed to go to the New Year's Ball with none other than James Potter! Imagine what James' fan club would say! All the bimbo girls always spoke about how James was going to give up on Lily any moment and come running after one of them.

_**Ha! I was right! You said yes before you even thought about it!**_

I didn't need to think of it! I knew I wanted to go out with him.

_**That doesn't stop the fact that I was right and that James is currently jumping up and down like an idiot, and Sirius has a picture. Now why don't you write to Jane and Vera about this new thing?**_

Because I want to keep them in suspense. Now, onto more important matters...

_**Which are?**_

snore snore

_**Hmph.**_

**---------------**

Before they were really sisters again, Vera took Jane to meet Remus. She wanted Jane to apologize before they got too close again.

Remus was waiting at the top of the mountain, as per the usual. He and Jane faced each other awkwardly, while Vera sat and had a discussion with a snow rabbit.

Jane cleared her throat. "Listen, Remus, I can tell that you really care about Vera. I shouldn't have meddled, and it doesn't matter that your a werewolf. I'm sorry, and I won't tell anyone about your condition." Jane apologized, and offered her hand to Remus, who gladly shook it. Vera had a smile on her face.

"So, Vera, you were going to show me how you always sneak out of the house?" Jane asked several minutes later.

"Oh yeah!" Vera remembered. She enlarged a very big leaf, enough for all three of them. They clambered on.

"So, no one can see us, right?" Jane asked from behind Remus, who was behind Vera.

"Rightio." Vera said. Then, she smiled as she could tell that neither Remus nor Jane was used to such a great height, so she put on an extra burst of speed and dived. Jane screamed shrilly, and Remus had enough sense to put a nonverbal (he was rather green) silencing charm on the three of them.

Soon they reached the Parker residence. Mark Parker was out on the lawn, doing something or another. Vera quickly showed Jane the flat landing, and decided to take a closer look at what her father was doing. She almost laughed out loud. He was attempting to get a barbecue going. Surprising both Jane and Remus, she parked the leaf on the landing, and they got off. She quietly whispered her plan to the others, and Remus had to take another silencing charm to keep from laughing.

Jane edged her way to the edge of the landing, and peered over. He was just about to get the coals underneath the barbecue going, when, all of a sudden, a small sprinkle of water poured them out.

"What the...?" he muttered, and tried again. This time, a larger sprinkle of water put it out, accompanied by one of the coals jumping out at him. Coal does come from underground, after all. Then, while small bits of coal were pelting him, and a sprinkle of water shooting at him from nowhere, and soon the burgers he was about to barbecue started levitating and slapping him in the face!

Jane and Vera, along with Remus, had used their powers, and wands respectively and were now laughing their heads off. Mark ran off to the house, yelling.

"So," Vera started,"who should we prank first?"

**---------------**

---------------

The day after the faithful Christmas of 1978, Lily woke up in her dorm with a smile on her face as the events of the previous night came back to her. (_No_, not those kind of events!)She had agreed to go out with James! She practically skipped out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Where she met James.

When she came down the stairs, James stood up and grinned.

"Shall we, milady?" he asked in a mock Elizabethan accent.

"Yes we shall, kind sir." Lily answered, playing along. But her giggles spoiled it a little. But not as much as Sirius did.

When the young couple reached the great hall, there were at least fifty owls waiting on the table. It would seem Sirius had mailed a copy of his pictures to each and every one of James' fan club members. The other teachers looked quite flustered, the Ravenclaws scared, and Dumbledore, rather amused.

The moment that Lily and James stepped into the room, 40 owls flew at Lily, while another ten flew at James.

They barely made it over to the table, and there was no room on it for 50 owls. But did that stop them? No.

"Who are all these letters from?" Lily shouted over the hub-ub to James.

"Er, yeah, um, I think my fan club is a little angry?" James said sheepishly.

"Fan club?" Lily asked through gritted teeth.

So, they started to open all the letters, because that was the only way that the owls would leave.

After spending a half hour opening letters, Lily came to her last one. Just as she opened it however, a puff of smoke erupted from it, covering her face in purple. The letter said '_See if he'll want you like this!'_

So, James took Lily, who was hiding her face in embarrassment from everyone there, up to the hospital wing, where it was deduced that there had been acne powder in the letter.

After half an hour of assuring Lily that he still liked her, James left the hospital wing for one of his favourite sports. Sirius slaying.

**---------------**

After Mark had gone running off into the house, babbling of ghosts, the three sneaked into Jane and Vera's room.

Now, Vera was not USUALLY snoopy, but she was thinking it had something to do with the 'new her'. Now that she and Jane were friends again, she sensed something wrong with her sister. Not physically, but mentally. Whenever she and Remus spoke of returning to Hogwarts soon, Jane showed (but tried to hide it) two very strange emotions. Extreme excitement and guilt. That could only be if she was doing something behind Vera's back, and knew that Vera would be hurt, displeased, disapproving, ect.

But a sharp knock at the door made all three people jump. Unceremoniously, Vera stuffed Remus out the window and onto the platform, while Jane took a long time to get to the door.

"Yes?" Jane answered at the door. In came their mother

"Oh good, you're both here." Claire said, noticing her youngest (by 5 seconds, as Vera would insist) daughter standing by the window.

"What's up?" Jane asked.

"I just wanted to let the both of you know that I'm here to talk, about _anything_ at _any_ time. I won't judge you, and if you would want it to be, it'll stay just between us. Absolutely _anything_ at all. Good night." Claire said, leaving three very stunned people. (Remus was listening in)

Jane was still staring at the spot her mother had been at when Vera and Remus were talking about her mother's sudden, suspicious, actions.

"Do you think she knows?" Vera asked Jane, bringing her sister into the conscious world.

"She can't. We've been to careful." Jane muttered, forgetting that Vera and Remus were there. She had actually been thinking of something else entirely.

"Actually, we haven't." Vera said to her sister.

Jane broke out of her daze. "Huh?"

"Exactly what I said. Mum suspects something, maybe she thinks we can do wandless magic or something. Remember when you put the rain cloud on dad? And at the dinner table? And just now?" Vera reminded her, studying Jane's facial expressions closely.

She tried to hide exactly what Vera was afraid of: fear, sheepishness and guilt.

Her sister was hiding something.

---------------

**---------------**

"Liiiiiiiiillllllllyyyyyyyy." whined someone from her right.

"Liiiiiiiiillllllllyyyyyyyy." whined someone from her left.

Said person rolled her eyes at the two 'men' on either side of her. They were acting like four year olds.

"Are we done yet Lily? We've been here for _hours._" Sirius complained.

"No we haven't, _right?_" she said threateningly.

James cringed under Lily's glare. "Er..yeah!" he said with false enthusiasm.

"Whipped." Sirius hissed under his breath at his friend.

"Well, if you're that bored, you can hold Amour for me." Lily said, taking Amour off her shoulder and held him out to Sirius, who backed away, terrified of the cat.

"I'm not holding that... that thing! He has it out for me!" Sirius protested. Indeed, the small, cute kitten was playfully swiping his claws at Sirius.

Neither Lily or James could help it. They fell to the floor laughing. Lily dropped Amour, who was worried about his new mistress and licked her face to make sure she was all right. This made Lily stop laughing and pick him up, and started to tickle his tummy. This made James laugh even more, seeing that his friend was afraid of this harmless, cute, and ticklish kitten.

"So much for Gryffindor bravery, huh Padfoot?" James asked once he had stopped laughing and joined in on mercilessly tickling the life out of a poor, but very ticklish, kitty.

The trio was in Hogsmead, as Lily had panicked the day before, after getting out of the hospital wing. It was December 27, 1978. Counting today, there was 6 days, including New Years, to the New Years ball. Lily had panicked after finding that Amour had a bad tendency to chew up Lily's shoes, which she had bought specifically for the ball. Needless to say, Lily was furious with her kitten for about ten seconds, until Amour gave the best puppy dog eyes that a kitten could. (Has anybody seen Shrek 2? If so, just imagine the eyes that Puss 'n Boots gives the soldiers near the end) So, Lily forgave him, and James, being the ever nice guy that he was, decided to accompany Lily on her shopping for company. And of course, Sirius followed James.

"Ah ha!"

"What what? Are we done yet?" said both Sirius and James simultaneously.

Lily glared. Both boys fell into sheepish expressions, especially James.

"No, I'm not done. But neither of you boys _had_ to follow me, you know." Lily said. She really was done, but wanted to bug them.

**Twenty minutes later of pointless waiting**

"Okay, _now_ I'm done." Lily announced. Two moans of complete boredom answered her.

"You know, you didn't _have_ to follow me, guys." she said as she paid for her shoes.

"How could we let such a nice lady go out all alone and get lonely?" James tried. Truthfully he just wanted to spend time with her.

"Flattery get's you no where." Lily said. But she still had a smile.

"Stubbornness get's you no where." he countered.

So, those two started playfully bickering over which had it's uses. Flattery, or being stubborn? Lily was stubborn on Stubbornness, while James was all for flattery. James was just about to open his mouth, when - SMACK!

It would seem like Sirius had thrown a snowball at him, and now James had a mouthful of snow!

"Oh, it is on, Padfoot." James threatened playfully and grabbed some snow.

So, it turned out to be a all out snow ball fight, and somehow turned to be James and Sirius vs Lily and Amour.

But this was no fair for them, as Amour seemed to have a strange affliction with the large compact spheres of frozen water. He would always eat them before they had a chance at hitting Lily. Who, soon had the 'brave, fearless Marauders' running back to the castle in terror! Lily walked calmly back, stroking Amour, who was purring in content.

---------------

**---------------**

"Jane! Vera!"

Said girls looked at where their names were being called from.

It was the morning of the ball - Mark had allowed, after a ton of pleading from his two daughters, them to go to Hogwarts early. So it was now that an extremely excited red head was now strangling her two best friends in a hug.

"We missed you too Lilsy!" Vera said excitedly, practically seeing Lily scowl.

"How are you two?" Lily asked, ignoring the stupid nickname.

"Argument over!" Jane announced happily!

Lily squealed very un-Lily like, and hugged them again.

---------------

Later that night, the girls dormitory was the site of a TON of talking, gossiping, or, in the case of Lily, Jane and Vera, catching up.

"Aww, Lilsy he's so cute!" Jane cooed at her sister and Amour, who were having a nice chat. Vera was bursting out into giggles every so often.

Jane was trying to give her sister warnings. Here's how it is: Vera knows their powers, Lily knows their powers, Jane knows their powers but thinks that Lily doesn't know about Vera. Jane thought that Vera would be blowing her cover if she continued this.

Conscience was telling Lily this, and Lily caught Vera's eye. Vera winked, and gestured to Jane, who was chatting about something. They decided to play a trick on her.

"so, Lily, did you know I can talk to animals?" Vera asked 'innocently' as Jane shot her a glare.

"Really? And why is that?" Lily asked in the same tone. Jane was desperately trying to catch her twin's eye.

"Well, that's because - " Vera started.

"Er... NOTHING!" Jane said nervously, causing her to shout.

Vera burst out laughing. "Oh relax Jane, Lily figured it out a while ago!"

Jane stared at her two laughing roommates. "Wha- hey wait, that means I'm the last?"

"You bet, Jane!" Lily said.

After Jane stopped sulking, the twins described their holidays. Then, they waited patiently for Lily.

But Lily was reluctant to let them out of suspense so soon. But that was all put to a stop when Jane swiped something up and off of Lily's dresser.

"What's this?" Jane teased, and held up the picture frame above Lily's head. Vera saw the picture, of James and her decorating the tree, (the James in the picture was holding Lily in his arms) and burst out giggling.

"Give it to me!" Lily cried, lunging for the picture. She got up and chased Jane around the room, jumping over beds, people, dressers, trunks, pets, papers and anything else you can imagine.

Finally, Lily had Jane cornered, and just as she was about to grab the picture, a gust of air came through the open window. Jane looked over to see her sister practicing something that she had thought of. It was really hard, and Vera had her eyes closed in concentration. The wind was whipping around and blowing hair in all the girl's face.

In front of the two surprised and awed girls, the gust turned into a miniature tornado, which plucked the picture out of Jane's hands, and, while whipping papers and quills everywhere, returned to Vera and placed the picture frame into her outstretched hands. The other two stared.

The understatement of the century would be to say that after that little stunt, Vera was tired. Because it was indoors, it had been a lot harder to summon that very small tornado. The room was a mess, and Vera almost lost consciousness from that small thing. And the window was open, supplying a huge amount of air for her to work with.

Lily and Jane rushed to Vera's side, though after seeing her friend was just tired, Lily plucked the picture of her and James decorating the Christmas tree out of Vera's tired hands and put it back on the dresser.

"What was that?" Lily asked Vera.

"I figured it could end up helpful if I knew how to manipulate air into such a strong and compact gust that I could actually move objects with it. I've been trying little things for a while, and you, Jane, and Remus are the only ones that know. I thought that it would be very nice to practice it now." Vera explained tiredly.

"Now, you are going to take a nap now." Jane instructed.

"No! I want to hear about Lilsy's holidays!" Vera whined like a little girl. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Fine. So, Lily, when did James ask you out?" Jane asked slyly.

Lily blushed. She started explaining her entire holidays from day one, pausing to allow squeals (Jane) and 'aww's (Vera). Especially when they heard about all the times he was so close to kissing her. Lily herself seemed to be in like a dreamlike state, as if she were on cloud 9.

"And let me get this straight. Not _once_ did you think that we would like to know about this?" Jane asked, gesturing to herself and Vera.

"I wanted to keep you in suspense." Lily answered, then set off running around the dorm. But they soon stopped trying to tickle their friend, and went to bed, as Vera could barely keep her eyes open, having used so much of her energy to practice.

Meanwhile, Remus was being harassed by Sirius and James to tell them about his holidays.

"Well, Vera's dad found out about my condition." Remus said. Sirius conjured a bag of popcorn, as Remus continued to tell them about how Vera's dad has shouted his secret for the whole world to hear, about how he had run away before Vera could reject him. About her letter, and her not caring. James and Sirius sniggered as they saw that Remus had a slightly glazed look in his eyes, and it would seem that he was completely smitten and in love with her.

"Laugh as you will, but James still hasn't talked about Lily." Remus countered. James looked up at Lily's name. Sirius and Remus laughed at him.

---------------

_Jane was walking on a path that she vaguely recognized from the mountain that Vera could normally be found on during the summers. She heard screams. People were running, up the mountain, and away from something. Jane could barely make out the reflecting light of floodwater. _

_Since it was a dream, Jane could go faster than the screaming people. She also recognized this as one of her vision dreams. She reached the young couple that was leading the rest of the town away from the water and up the mountain._

_Her heart stopped. There was Remus Lupin, helping Vera up a stone. And huddled to Vera's chest was a bundle of blankets, screaming shrilly. To make sure that that was her sister, she took a look at her hand. Her Element ring was there, but it was different. It had the leaf, and gold band. But the leaf was twisted into a whirlwind. But there was something else on her sister's hand, that Jane didn't recognize. while her twin murmured comfortingly to the bundle in her arms, Jane realized it was a child. Remus kept looking behind his back, and urging people on. _

_Just as Jane was about to get a good look at the second ring on Vera's hand, the screams intensified. The Dark Mark got shot up in the air._

_Jane ran to where the waters were slowly coming up, to see them swimming with Inferi. There was Lily, at the water's edge with a boulder-sized fireball in her hands. Jane saw what she was trying to do. Scare off the Inferi, while evaporating the water. But it wasn't working. Death Eaters were terrorizing people from brooms._

"Jane? Hello, world of reality to Jane, wake up!"

Jane's eyes bolted open. Lily and Vera were standing over her, looking concerned.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, trying to remember her dream.

"You must have been having a nightmare...or something." Vera said.

"You were crying in you're sleep. What did you dream about?" Lily asked.

Jane hesitated. She had a feeling that if she told them what lies in the future, they might screw up the timelines in more ways than one.

"I can't remember." she lied.

"Then don't worry about it. It's New Years!" Vera announced happily.

Jane sat up right away. "The Ball?"

"Yup!" Lily and Vera exclaimed in unison.

Lily and Vera were slightly curious throughout the day. Jane had never, absolutely never, acted this excited about anything formal. But they put it in the back of their minds, because they too had to get ready.

Vera was slightly worried. If her father saw her there with Remus, and caused a scene, Remus would be in no end of trouble. They would just have to make sure that he didn't see them.

But Vera didn't have time to worry, as the girls were just going down. Even with endless teasing, Lily had refused to tell them who her date was. And Vera had subtly hinted to Jane that she knew she had a date, and was trying to get the name. But Jane wouldn't budge.

Vera was the second to get done. She headed down, and saw Remus.

"Hey sweetie." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey yourself." she answered sarcastically.

"You look beautiful, you know." Remus said, taking her hand. And he was right. Vera had dressed in simple yet elegant yellow dress, her little potion vial hanging from her neck. She and Remus led the way out of the common room, to where the carriages were waiting.

James was very nervous. What if she decided she didn't like him? What if something went wrong? what if-

_**Shut up! You're making me dizzy trying to keep track of your thoughts!**_

But what if she hat-

_**Zip it! No more what if's ! Now go, and ENJOY YOURSELF!**_

Yes Ma'am.

So James broke out of his revere just in time to see Lily come down. He didn't even notice the fact that his jaw had dropped. Lily was gorgeous. She wore a gorgeous silver gown, with sparkles and sequins all over. She had actually charmed it to glow when it turned midnight. Her hair was in a pile on her head and a few locks trailed down to her face. Around her neck was the necklace that James gave her.

Lily giggled, very un-Lily like, and shut his mouth with one finger.

"Um...ah...uh...er..." James stuttered. He was still staring at her.

"Oh my, the _famous James Potter_, _stuttering!_ What _has_ the world come to?" Lily teased.

"Uh...You look beautiful Lily." James finally managed to get out.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Lily teased. Even though James' tie was upside down. She fixed it for him.

So those two left. But Lily couldn't stay too long to see Jane come down. Or who she went to.

There were golden carriages waiting to take them into Hogsmead. Four to a carriage. James, Lily, Remus and Vera got in one, and Jane was left with another.

The dance hall in Hogsmead was beautiful. It was decorated in every muggle way possible. What made it interesting was the fact that the dance floor was outside, while the dining area was inside. The group headed inside, and got a table for four, the last kind left. When they sat down, there were gold-trimmed menus on the gold plates. As it was a ministry-sponsored event, all the food was free.

James and Remus both ordered steak. Lily wanted some stew, and Vera got an egg-white omelet.

Lily scowled at her stew. It wasn't hot enough. So, making sure everyone was occupied, she discretely pointed her finger at it and it started to steam. Vera caught Lily's eye and they both giggled.

The Minister for Magic stepped up, dressed in a muggle suit, and made a speech all about how this was signifying the end of Muggle Appreciation Time and a bunch of other stuff. The Marauders just wanted to eat.

After they were done eating, finishing with Double Chocolate Mountain Cake, James asked Lily to dance.

Remus and Vera decided to just sit and talk for a while, until Vera gasped.

"Remus, we have to get outside, now." she ordered, and began getting up.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked, confused. But he got up all the same.

"My parents just got here." she said, and began weaving through the crowd to the outside doors. Remus paled and followed her, knowing they would be safe outside.

They made it just in time. Mark looked over at where Claire was looking just as the couple slipped out the doorway.

Remus and Vera breathed a sigh of relief as they reached outside and Vera turned them invisible.

Remus listened to the music playing. He got an idea. "Vera, we can still dance when we're invisible, right?"

Vera smiled at him. "I don't see why not." she said and they started dancing, with nobody aware of their presence.

**---------------**

James and Lily were both having a marvelous time. James was so polite to Lily, she wondered whether he'd always been like that. Conscience was off bugging someone else, James was wonderful, no sign of trouble, it was a clear night, and she was quickly falling for the man sitting in front of her. What could be better? Only one thing. If he asked her to dance.

James, on the other hand, was terrified. He was scared of making her run away from him, so he tried to make everything perfect. Now, if only he could gather his Gryffindor courage to ask her to dance, his wonderful daydream would be complete. He heard the song outside end. It was now or never.

"Er...Lily? Would you like to dance?"

Lily smiled at him. This couldn't get better. "Yes James, I'd love to."

Once they got to the dance floor, the next song started up. It was a fast one - they danced and danced.

Soon, after about 5 songs, a slower one came on. Lily cuddled into James and together they just swayed to the music. Daydream complete, James thought.

**You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love  
I'll be there **

I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there

And oh, woah,  
I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad I found you yeah,  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
You know I'll keep holdin on

Let me fill you heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well it's all i'm after  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there

I'll be there to protect you,(yeah baby)  
With an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there

And oh woah  
I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
You know i'm so glad I found you yeah (so glad baby)  
I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
You know I'll keep holdin on

If you should ever find someone new  
I know she better be good to you  
'Cos if she dosoen't, then I'll be there

Don't you know baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there  
I'll be there, yeah  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I'll be there baby  
You know I'll be there, yeah  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there

Lily listened to the words of the song playing - they were beautiful. She decided then and there that this would be _their_ song. Little did she know, James was thinking the same thing.

The night couldn't get better.

**---------------**

"Ok," Vera huffed, as she and Remus hid behind a tree, "lesson learned. I need concentration to remain invisible."

Their night had been ruined. Vera lost her concentration during a particularity nice dance, and they became visible. Her parents saw them, and Mark was making his way over. Vera was just thankful that he had not cause a scene like at home, and that he had not shot a spell at Remus.

They could hear Mark was still looking for them. He neared their hiding spot. "Come on," Remus said, taking hold of her arm, "Can you turn us invisible?"

"I've already tried, I can't concentrate." Vera whispered back.

"Well then we have _got _to move, or else he'll see us." Remus said, and they started to creep away.

They made it out of Mark's visual range, without incident, and rounded a corner. And came face to face with Claire.

**---------------**

Remus and Vera weren't the only ones avoiding Mark and Claire. Jane and her date were hiding around the corner from where Claire was. Jane was mortified that she would be caught. Of course, it was better that Claire, who was raised as a muggle find them than Mark, who was raised with the prejudices against her date.

She and the man had been going out since the beginning of the school year. He had been one of the many to try and flirt with her in Diagon Alley, and they found that they were to be in the same year. She was really happy with him, but thought that if someone, especially her family saw her with him, they would think that she was just as bad as her. He kept trying to convince her, that with all that she had told him, that they would not mind they were dating and had been for a while.

_**AN: whoever can guess correctly who Jane's long time lover is, gets a virtual cookie! Reviewers cower and bow before author who holds large silver tray of double chocolate brownie cookies, with chocolate icing drizzled on top!**_

**---------------**

James twirled Lily around on the dance floor. All the other couples had gone inside, as a light snow had started, but the two didn't care. They were in their own world, not caring if they'd be sick in bed for a week after this. Even the musicians had gone in, but it was love at...seventh dance. They didn't need music. Besides, with Lily's gown swirling, they took up a lot of the dance floor, just whirling by everyone and everything. They were in a world of their own.

**---------------**

--------------- ( a few seconds later)

Vera gulped, well aware of the fact that she and Remus were still holding hands. "Mum," she stuttered out nervously.

Remus had paled immensely. All he could hope for is that Vera's natural shyness didn't overcome her, and that she wouldn't listen to her mother.

"Hello Vera." Claire said in a neutral voice. She was unsure of what to do. She couldn't betray Mark - she loved him. But she couldn't stop her daughter, _her_ daughter, from being happy with the one she so obviously loved.

Vera was clueless as well. How come she hasn't started yelling for Father?

_**Duh, she's confused!**_

Huh?

_**You're her daughter Vera! She wants you to be happy at all costs, but she doesn't want to betray you're father!**_

So what do I do?

_**Hello, has you're brain turned off? Make a distraction! You're Third!**_

Oh, right!

Vera focused all her energy on the large pitcher of water behind her mother. Without closing her eyes, she began to work her magic.

**---------------**

Claire halted her idea as she saw a determined spark in her daughter's eye. Claire just got the distinct glance of something glowing on her daughter's hand. But then, an unnatural and obviously magical wind picked up.

People gasped and shrieked as a small tornado-like gust of wind rose at the outdoor refreshment table.

**---------------**

Jane gasped as she recognized the type of magic used for the commotion at the punch table. Looking around, knowing Vera was in trouble, she saw that their mother, Claire, was looking around in surprise. And behind her, was the source of the wind. Vera was summoning her power to lift the object. Why, Jane didn't know. Maybe to distract her mother as, she was with Remus. She could see Remus creeping away, almost carrying Vera.

**---------------**

Lily and James were still in a little world of their own. They didn't realize anything else was happening, and kept on dancing as if they hadn't a care in the world. There was still no music playing - the young couple couldn't care less.

**---------------**

Vera felt her energy wavering. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. The pitcher of water was very heavy. Maybe she should have aimed for something less dense. She was now running on pure adrenaline, from the fear of getting caught. She couldn't waste concentration on invisibility at this point.

The wind was whipping around. It destroyed her hair, and it flew around her. Remus was practically carrying her away into some nearby trees. Finally, Vera accomplished her goal. The pitcher was dumped on her mother, but not the glass. She of course, didn't wish to seriously injure her mom - just distract her, and ice cold water would do that. The pitcher moved away slightly before it fell and shattered. The trees, sensing their need to hide, grew and tightened once they were away. Remus set her down on a convenient bed of leaves, because she had fainted in his arms.

**---------------**

Jane ran. Her date thought she was going after her mother, who was now shivering. But he was wrong. She ran right past her mom without a second thought, and straight to the trees. The trees parted for her, telling that she was worried about Vera.

"What happened?" she asked when she saw Remus setting her down on a bed of leaves.

"We ran into you're mother. Vera didn't know what to do, so she used her air powers to lift a pitcher of water and dump it on your mom as a distraction so we could get away. But she used so much energy, she couldn't walk. I carried her. She's asleep now, I think." Remus explained.

"We can't stay here for long," Jane said, looking over her shoulder, "dad's looking around here suspiciously. I think i can make a distraction."

"Do whatever you can. I can carry her back to the carriages." Remus ordered.

Jane nodded. Vera wasn't the only one who had been concentrating on new abilities. Summoning her power, she concentrated on making the temperature colder. She really hated to do this, but it was necessary.

**---------------**

Claire was freezing. She had gotten distracted once the water was dropped on her head, and Remus and her daughter disappeared. Now she was being led inside by a bunch of fussy witches, who had dried her off and conjured blankets. Now that he was sure she was all right, Mark was looking around suspiciously, standing in the puddle of water from the pitcher. He had a feeling one or both of his daughters were involved in this.

He saw a movement near a group of trees. He tried to move - but the water had frozen to his shoes, and he couldn't move. Grumbling, he took out his wand and melted the ice, but it was slow work.

**---------------**

All of a sudden, just as James was twirling Lily, her dress shot up fireworks. Bells chimed, people cheered, clocks thundered. It was midnight.

"Happy New Years Lily." James said, slightly breathless from all the dancing.

"Happy New Years James." Lily sighed in the same breathless tone.

He bent his head and kissed her. That was when their fates were sealed, when they became completely in love. It was still early for Lily, but she knew there was no one else for her.

**---------------**

The few minutes it took Mark to completely melt the ice was enough time for Remus, carrying Vera, and Jane to make it to the safety of one of the carriages. Jane herself was exhausted - she wasn't used to working from long distances.

The last thing Jane remembered seeing before she herself took a nap, was Vera's ring. It was sparkling. Something was happening to it.

**---------------**

_Oh noooooooo! i have both a math + french test coming up at the end of this week! When i've finished this chapter it's December 13th 2006. My holidays start on the 22nd. So that's when this will be posted. I'll put that on my profile in the morning, it is 10:15 now and i have to go soon. _

_Now, i know it's a little early, but here is an update for what my next story will be. I'm going to take a break from James/Lily stories, and go to Harry/Ginny. The marvelous stories If You Can Help Her by witowsmp , the Harry Potter and the Twist of Fate series by seritha , HARRY TAKES CHARGE by GiGiFanFic , The Fated Harry Potter by ladymedic , Harry Potter and the Power of Devotion by Phoenix Arcanum , Harry Potter and the Twists of Fate by benperez31 are my inspiration for returning to Harry/Ginny, as by last attempt wasn't too good, i admit._

**Okay, listen up folks! I am still working on chapter 13, and i doubt i'll be able to post tomorrow, but I'm working on it as much as possible! I was re-reading this chapie and got some more inspiration for the next chapter, but i'm going to have to work on it. plz don't kill me! anyone who REVIEWs and doesn't threaten to kill me gets a cookie of their choice! i'm going to make a special section in my Author's Blurb for cookie requests, so make some! but the only way u can do that is to REVIEW!**

**P.S. Happy New Year every1! Welcome to 2007!**


	13. Quidditch, Detention and Apology

_**Ch. 13, Quidditch and Detention**_

The ball was long over - but would that stop James from making his first date with Lily even more of a success than it already was? Nope.

After the building was closed, and everyone kicked out, James took Lily for a romantic stroll in the Hogsmead park. There was no one about - it was only the stars and moon that lighted thier way. It was getting quite late. Lily guessed it was about 1:30 AM, and that the girls would be worried sick (Vera) or assuming that she and James were snogging or something of the sort. (Jane)

"James," Lily said tiredly. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, which was the perfect height for a pillow.

"Yes?" James asked worriedly.

Lily smiled. "First of all, you don't need to be so nervous. Second, not that I've had a wonderful time, but I'm about to fall asleep here. We have classes tomorrow."

James smiled a little. But he was still nervous about making this the best night for Lily. He stopped walking. "The carriages will have left by now," he stated.

"So that means we'll have to walk." Lily answered, in a tired voice.

"No, it doesn't."

Lily looked at him strangely. "Have you had too much to drink or something? No ride, we walk."

James smiled and took out two shrunken brooms from his pocket. Lily's face lit up and she laughed.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she mockingly accused.

"Who, me?" James played along as he re-enlarged the broom. But he was paying too much attention to Lily's face, and he wasn't concentrating on the spell. The second brrom ended up on fire.

Normally, Lily would have ordered it to go out right away, but there were two things stopping her. 1) She shouldn't use her powers in front of James right away, even though she completely trusted him it was mostly the other reason. 2) She was wondering what he would do. She considered it a bit of a test for him.

"_Aguamenti!_" James shouted, pointing his wand at the broom. But he was too late - the twigs were no more, and the handle was a large piece of ash.

"Oh boy." he muttered, and bent down to inspect the ruined broom. "That was on rental."

Lily stayed quiet.

James reached into his pocket and properly re-enlarged the other broom. Then, he handed it to her.

"Here. You fly back to the castle. I'll walk."

Lily smiled inwardly. That was the perfectly polite and gentlemanly thing to do. Therefore, he would get a reward.

"We can both fit on there, can't we?" she asked slyly.

James looked up in surprise. After he had closed his mouth, he nodded. She climbed on in front, and signaled for James to get on behind her. Still a little numb that she was allowing him to do this, he climbed on behind her.

Jane paced angrily. Her night had been ruined, and she didn't know if her boyfriend had gotten in okay. She, Vera and Remus were in the girls dorms (Remus knows the spell) and Vera was _still_ out cold. She'd only just woken up herself. Not to mention that Lily was still not in.

She was curious as to why Vera's been out this long. She had been out cold for an hour now, and her ring was still sparkling. When she asked Remus, he consulted the book Jane had taken from the RoR, and said she should be out until around 3am.

This was a bad night.

As the single brrom flew through the night towards the looming castle, Lily had fallen asleep, leaning back against James' chest. He found it hard to ride - this was his dream, and he had to **not** pay all his attention to the beautiful sleeping redheaded beauty infront of him.

He felt it a shame when he had to wake her up. They had just landed on the Astronomy tower, so he gently shook her awake.

"Lily? Wake up Lils." he said softly.

She groaned and stirred. "Five more minutes..." she muttered.

"No can do Lily, we have to go. Filch is going to catch us if we stay here forever." James reasoned with a smile on his face. She was so cute.

Lily groggily opened one eye. "Where did we land?"

"We're on the astronomy tower. It's way past curfew and if we had landed anywhere else someone might have seen us from a window." James explained. She nodded and sat up.

"Lily, listen, before we go, can I ask you something?" James said nervously. Lily nodded.

"I had a great time tonight, and I really like you, although you knew that," James laughed nervously. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

Lily's breath cought in her throat. She was terrified of something like this - but she really liked James, if not loved him. Surely he wouldn't abandon her!

Then, as James was waiting for an answer, the words of Lily's mentor came back to her.

**"Life is hard. You can either be afraid, and waste it away. Or, you can be brave, and live life to it's fullest. I know that you're not afraid. You'll be happy, one day."**

James was getting really nervous now - why hadn't she answered? She just had this adorable thoughtful look on her face.

And that was when she broke into an adorable nervous smile, and answered, "Yes James, I will be your girlfriend."

"Really?" James asked, hardly daring to believe his ears.

Lily smiled, and kissed him.

About another few minutes later, they really had to hurry. James' watch read 2 am. Even Head Boy and Head Girl weren't allowed out this late. Lily was surprised - James seemed to know the passages that would get them to Gryffindor Tower quickest like the back of his head.

Then, as they exited a tapestry on the proper floor, they came face-to-face with a sneering Filt- oh, sorry, Filch.

"Well well well. Look who we have here. Both Heads, out in the middle of the night for a romantic stroll, are we? Well not any more. I'll have you hanging in the dungeons by you're ears. The clamps have been kept well-oiled, never fear. You two'll be coming with me." he sneered.

Lily was a little scared. Not of Filch, but worrying about her badge. Would McGonnagle take them away?

And then she appeared - McGonnagle came out, face clearly showing disappointment in her favourite students.

"I am very disappointed in you two." she started, stating the obvious. " I expected better out of you. Especially you, Miss Evans." she finished the disappointment-speech, then started the irrisponsible-speech, and made an exit with the detention-speech, followed by another round of disappointment.

So, later a sulky Lily and an indifferent James made their way to Gryffindor Tower. When Lily arrived in her Dormitory, she was met with two pillows hurled at her.

"Ah! What's the matter with you two?" she asked, sheilding herself with her arms.

"Well well well...3 am! It would seem that Little Lilsy just happened to come in at said time with a goofy grin on her face." Vera said teasingly.

"AND the last time she was seen, was with a certain James Potter, who just happened to be her date for the night. But that was at...midnight?" Jane continued.

Lily blushed.

"And now she's blushing!" Vera started again.

"Wow Lilsy, didn't know you were a first date kind of girl!" Jane teased. Lily turned redder.

"I did nothing of the sort." she stated clearly.

"But he _did_ kiss you, am I right Lily?" Vera asked.

Lily was just about to get into bed. Right before she closed the hangings and put a spell on them, she said teasingly, "Isn't a boyfriend allowed to kiss his girlfriend?" and shut the hangings quickly, leaving a very stunned Jane and Vera.

"Lily!" they both shouted annoyed.

"You come out here right now and tell us what happened!" Vera shouted.

"If you tell us about your night, we'll tell you about ours!" Jane shouted out. she got no answer.

**---------------**

When James got in, he was being similarily questioned. Sirius believed firmly that Lily and James had been doing some very innappropriot things, while Remus was curious how Lily reacted when she got detention.

---------------

**---------------**

The first quidditch game of the New Year was today. James and Lily serve their detention tonight.

So, after Breakfast, when the Gryffindor team left the hall, it was to cheers to three fourths of the school, and James got a good luck kiss from Lily. The Slytherins left to jeers from the rest of the hall. Someone (not looking at the remaining Marauder) actually threw a glob of oatmeal at the Slytherins.

So, the Slytherins had to shower before the game, as most of the Gryffindor table had taken to throwing food at the them.

"Good shot Remus." Vera was heard commenting. She of course, could easily use her powers to control the food, as most of it had some organic substance in it.

Soon the school was in the stands. Vera had dragged them up to the highest seat available to students. Remus and Jane were okay, they don't mind being high up. Just as long as they had something sturdy supporting them.

The game started in a flurry of red uniforms on the pitch. Then, while the spectators were wondering if the Slytherins had chickened out, out came several freshly showered green figures.

Grudgingly, the captains shook hands. Then, both teams were up in the air, doing their jobs. Gryffindor scored the first goal, with the Slytherin keeper barely missing the quaffle.

James was circling the pitch, seeking out the snitch, but there was no sign of the tiny winged ball. Gryffindor scored another goal, making the stands (minus Slytherins) roar with applause and screams. I mean really, who claps at a quidditch game? Everyone shouts their approval.

James looked over at where his friends and girlfriend were sitting, only to see them not even paying attention. they were all bent over something.

Wakey wakey time, James thought, and decided to go into a pointless dive. The people watching held their breath, wondering if he had seen the snitch so soon in the game. The incompetent Slytherin Seeker tried to keep up, but he just didn't have the trust in his brrom that James had. James was confident with his broom, even though a model behind the fastest, but he kept it in such great care that it didn't matter.

When he was just at the ground, he pulled up, saw the Slytherin seeker had already left, he looked to hte stands.

His friends now were dangling a large banner, with a Gryffindor lion (animated, thanks to Lily) and a big sign saying GO POTTER!

While James was starring at the sign, his captain shouted, "Potter! Get back in the game!"

James grinned, pleased at annoying his insane captain. McGonnagle had told him that the only reason he didn't get Quidditch captain was because of being Head Boy, she thought that he would have enough on his plate. The captain was now an over-eager sixth year, Grelta Isnaney. James, once after a particularily hard practice, rearranged the letters in her name to spell, Greatly Insane.

Just in time, he heard something whoosh by his ear, but was barely quick enough. He flung his left arm up to protect his head, where the bludger was aiming. But then, with a feeling of whiplash, he was now certain that his arm was not in it's socket. The crowd screamed, then 'boo'ed the Slytherin beater, who was now getting applause from his side of the court.

And then the other bludger came by, and because of his arm, he had been unable to get the broom out of hte way. James was starting to feel beat up, because he now could not lean forward on his broom. He was sick of this. He had to find the snitch NOW. He pulled his broom upwards (with his right arm) and circled the pitch, looking and scouting for the snitch.

"What's going on Prongs? You don't usually get htis beat up." Sirius said, as he swung the beater's bat at another bludger coming to James.

"I don't know. But I do know they're ganging up on us."

Back in the stands, Lily was on the edge of her seat. Most would think she was merely interested in teh game, but no, that wasn't Lily. She was more worried that her boyfriedn was going to get himself killed. The crowd gasped - several people screamed. Sirius had jsut turned for a moment, to beat away the bludger heading for one ofthe chasers. James had just turned for a second, to check the other side of the pitch.

Now, James was falling. The last bludger had knowcked him offf of his broom.

But then, the screams tuned down. Something very strange was happening, and no one could explain it. Thanks, that is, to Vera, who had luckily chose the seating spot so far away from everyone else. Lily and Jane were working a tricky trick. Jane put a very thin layer of water below James (while he was falling). Lily put a bonfire under the water, causing the water to heat up like a bubble. They made several bubbles, while Vera tried to use air to slow his fall.

When James landed, he was unconscious, but alive, from a 100 foot fall, thanks to First, Second and Third.

--------------

James heard voices. It was strange, he doesn't usually hear blury voices. He opened his eyes, or tried to. They felt very heavy. He wanted to know what was going on.

Oh conscience!

Hello? Anyone there?

_**--On Vacation in some tropical place. Back later--**_

sheesh, I didn't know consciences could take vacation.

Groggily, James opened his eyes. Then, he shut them again. You see, after being knocked out, James didn't really appreciate the blaring white. But at least he knew he was in the hospital wing.

He opened his eyes more carefully this time, and was able to see a large mass of red. As the quidditch match came back to him, he realized that htis must be the Gryffindor quidditch team. But he was proven wrong. Or at least partially.

The team was there, of course, but the main entity of red was staring down at him with a flurry of emotions on her face. First, worry. Then, anxiety, relief and happiness followed.

"He's awake!" the figure that James now recognized (he had gotten his glasses off of the bedside table) as Lily.

All of a sudden the crowd around his bed was much bigger. He noticed Sirius and Remus, both with relief etched on their faces, pushed their way through to them.

"Thank goodness." Remus sighed.

"Yes. We thought that the gigantic bubble that Dumbledore must've conjured would trap you!" Sirius exclaimed.

Of course, James noticed, the corners of Remus' mouth twitched at that statement. There were similar sentiments, before Madam Pomfrey bustled about, sending people off to their rooms.

"We're postphoning the party, James, 'till you can get out of there!" Sirius yelled behind his back.

"The same with you're detention - Lily has her's tonight though." Remus called, as he walked off with Vera, probably for a congradulatory thanks-for-saving-my-best-mate snog.

"Get better soon!" Jane shouted, and headed back to the common room with Sirius. You could hear their light bickering.

"When you get better, I've got something to show you." Lily whispered, tingling his ear, right before she left.

He wasn't really that bad. Madam Pomfrey just wanted to check and make sure that there had been no permanent damage. At least, that's what he gathered from her mutterings of flying rocks, dangerous games, school settings, stupid dangerous games, violent children swinging bats, why the professors would let such a stupid dangerous game be played in a shcool setting with violent children swinging bats and flying rocks.

James got out late hte next day, which was luckily a Sunday. He got back in the common room, only to find...it was completely empty!

Well, except for some first years playing gobstones, but he didn't count that.

Just then...the portrait hole creaked open...and in came...the sound of recently gone-a-pranking Marauders!

Yes, that's right. In came Remus and Sirius, laughing their heads off, along with Jane, and Vera, both of whom were continuously giggling.

"What did you guys do, and who to?" James asked, smiling.

(Note: hyper moment)

All laughter immediately stopped. The first years no longer looked scared. Sirius and Remus looked up at him, an unreadable expression on thier faces. James realized what was happening, which was Sirius' tradition when a Marauder came back from the Hospital Wing, even if it was him.

"PRONGSY!" Sirius shouted at the top of his voice, ran and tackled James, and the first years, now thoroughly scared crept back upstairs to continue their game.

Remus rolled his eyes slightly, but still played his part. Smiling, he conjured a self-playing trumpet, which played something like da-dadada-da-DA! Remus never bothered to actually learn the trumpet, seeing as it was usually him coming back from the Hospital Wing, that was James' roll. Then, he went over and cuffed Sirius on his head, reminding him that James had been in the Hospital Wing because of injuries, not pleasure. This, of course, erupted in a small scuffle between the Marauders. But then, they all felt this strange sensation. They just couldn't describe it. Jane was crouched on the floor laughing, while Vera was using a nearby and conveniently placed armchair to support herself. But James looked beyond them. His eyes widened. (zoom in on a dark portrait hole, past Jane and Vera, imagine some sort of dramatic entry music)

Twirling her wand, walking graceful step after graceful step, (at least to James) and with a smug smirk on her face, entered THE Lily Evans, tickling charm expert, girlfriend of James Potter, genius, excetera.

And that's exactly what was happening to them - they were being magically tickled.

Remus was the first to fall, bending over laughing, and squirming. Then, for some unkown reason, both James and Sirius got into a contest, on who would be the first to break. Unfortunately for James, Lily was purposely being very distracting, whispering little nothings in his ear, thus furthering the tickling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius noticed a certain brown-eyed girl, checking around, seeing her sister occupied by Remus, and drawing her wand. Then, Sirius felt the tickling sensation increase three-fold, and play-glared at hte girl, who gave a grin and a wink before re-stowing her wand.

(**Okay, i think you've all guessed that Sirius is secretly dating Jane - if you want to know the reason for the secret, then refer to ch 12)**

But then, trying desperately not to laugh, James gave Lily his best puppy-dog eyes, and then she laughed. Removing her spell, she signaled for Jane and Vera to do the same.

"Now that," Lily said dramatically, "was for almost getting yourself killed."

"You know, I really don't think that I should be punished for getting hurt." James reasoned, now on his feet and gave Lily a hug and a tentative kiss on the cheek. Smiling, she pulled him back down and whispered, sending shivers down his spine, "That's not how you're supposed to kiss me."

The occupants of the Gryffindor common room gave several wolf-whistles (marauders) cheers (boys) and erupted into giggles (girls), when James gave her a lop-sided smirk and kissed her thoroughly.

**Next chapie is Lily's part of the secret. plz read the following note of apology.**

**i'm so sorry this has taken so long. I really meant for it to be done by the end of the march break, i have no idea where the time went. this week i have two projects, 4 quizes (one per subject this semester), sore feet (my schedule goes like this: Geography (third floor) Health (first floor) Lunch (second floor) Science (third floor) Music (second floor) and going to my locker on the third floor in between all of them.) I also have midterms coming up, which means even more studying.**

**I understand if you don't review out of spite...i'll still update. **

**Forgive me? **


	14. Author's Apologies

First off, you all deserve my apologies. I don't know how to explain it, but I just don't have the drive to write this story right now. I have the ideas, but I just can't get it.

I would appreciate it if everyone reading this would put the story on their Story Alert list, since I really haven't a clue when I'll be writing again. I don't expect you to review, since I know it takes up space and I can't write right now. I'm sorry.


End file.
